Maux 2 passe
by colinelou
Summary: Bella et Edward ont un passé commun très difficile. Elle le croit mort. Il est rentré au FBI pour la retrouver mais les démons de leur passé sont sur leurs traces.
1. Prologue

Me voici de retour avec une nouvelle fiction qui j'espère vous plaira. Elle sera dans un autre style que Belliqueuse, beaucoup plus sombre abordant des thèmes difficiles mais toujours dans la pudeur.

Je précise que les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer .

* * *

**Prologue**

Edward entra dans le Starbucks Coffee et balaya la salle du regard.

_« La cible vient d'arriver donc elle doit être au comptoir est-ce que tu la vois ? » _lui souffla la voix de Jasper dans son oreillette.

Il toussa une fois pour lui confirmer.

La fille avec qui il devait avoir une approche discrète était devant lui en train de commander un café. Il ne voyait d'elle que ses longs cheveux bruns ondulés. Elle portait un simple jean et une tunique à manches longues mais il pouvait voir sa silhouette harmonieuse. D'après leurs informations, elle avait 22 ans et se nommait Mary Bells. Sa mission était simple, faire connaissance avec elle pour découvrir si elle faisait bien partie de l'organisation qu'ils visaient à démanteler. Son nom était apparu il y a peu de temps dans les fichiers informatique de leur société. Mais la demoiselle n'était pas facile à aborder, sans savoir comment elle arrivait facilement à se soustraire à leur filature et le seul lieu connu où elle se rendait régulièrement était ce café. Ils ignoraient où elle vivait et n'avaient d'elle qu'une photo où on la voyait vaguement, prise devant les locaux de l'organisation.

Elle paya sa commande et s'approcha de la sortie. A ce moment elle fut percutée et lâcha son café qui se répandit sur le sol.

-Merde ! jura t-elle en regardant ses chaussures inondées de café.

-Excusez-moi lui dit la voix de ténor d'Edward. Je ne faisais pas attention où j'allais.

Elle releva les yeux sur lui.

Soudain en voyant ses prunelles chocolats il eu comme un flash

_« Bella ! Bella ! » criait-il alors que l'homme l'entrainait au loin. _

_Il se débattait mais il était trop petit pour résister à l'homme qui le tenait. Le regard chocolat de la fillette était terrorisé. _

_« Edward ne me laisse pas ! » criait-elle. _

_L'homme qui la retenait avec son sourire sadique lui soufflait des choses à l'oreille. La dernière chose qu'il vit fut les larmes coulant le long des joues de la fillette._

-Excusez-moi lui dit-il d'un ton peu assuré, on se connait ?

La jeune femme avait pâli en le voyant.

-Non répondit-elle précipitamment.

_«Mais qu'est ce que tu fou ? » _lui cria Jasper dans l'oreillette.

-Laissez-moi vous prendre un nouveau café se reprit Edward.

-Je … je suis pressée… lui dit la jeune fille et elle se précipita dehors sans qu'il n'ai le temps d'ajouter quoi que se soit d'autre.

_« Et merde c'était quoi ça Edward ? On l'a perdue ! »_ cria Jasper

* * *

Le prochain chapitre sera posté à mon retour de vacances (oui je sais je suis vilaine) dans ... ouhh cette année j'ai de grandeeeeeeees vacances donc en attendant n'hésitez pas à cliquer sur le p'tit bouton là juste en dessous.


	2. Chapitre 1

Bonjour à toutes me voici tout juste de retour de vacances et j'ai été agréablement surprise de voir que cette nouvelle fiction ai eu un accueil aussi positif. Je n'ai malheureusement pas le temps de répondre à chacune d'entre vous donc je le fais ici en vous remerciant toutes chaleureusement pour toutes ces reviews.

Je disais donc que l'accueil était positif enfin presque puisque l'une d'entre vous mets en doute mon intégrité. Arf ! sujet sensible.

J'ai donc hésité dois-je laisser couler ne pas répondre à Mme l'anonyme ou au contraire me défendre quitte à passer pour quelqu'un d'orgueilleux. Après tout, car j'aime croire que la nature humaine est bonne, peut être que c'est le fait que cela soit écrit qui rends ces quelques mots plus agressifs qu'ils ne le sont réellement, ou bien moi qui devient susceptible avec l'âge (oh mon dieu !). Et puis finalement c'est le fait que se soit anonyme qui m'a décidé de répondre.

Mme l'inconnue étant donné que je n'ai pas lu la fiction la secte d'Alaiena, que je trouve au demeurant talentueuse, je ne pense pas que l'on puisse m'accuser de plagia. Mais n'est-il pas un peu exagéré de lancer de tel accusation sur un simple résumé de moins de 255 caractères ? Autant lorsque le plagia est avéré, il est normal que celui-ci soit dénoncé, autant je trouve déplorable , et surtout sous le couverts de l'anonymat de lancer de fausses accusations. Maintenant je vous invite à lire la suite et de ne pas hésiter à me contacter en prenant vos responsabilités si vous avez toujours des doutes quant à mon honnêteté.

Maintenant je vous souhaites à toutes bonne lecture

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : l'ombre d'un fantôme  
**

**Bella :**

J'étais assise dans le hall de cette société en attendant que l'homme avec qui j'avais rendez-vous il y a une demi-heure daigne enfin me recevoir. Il m'avait déjà posé un lapin quinze jours plus tôt mais c'était un client potentiel donc je devais faire preuve de patience et me calmer.

Ce n'était vraiment pas ma journée.

Il y avait eu d'abord cet incident au Starbucks qui m'avait privé de ma dose de caféine, mais surtout j'avais été déstabilisée par ces yeux verts que je ne pensais jamais revoir. J'avais paniqué et m'étais enfuie. Moi Isabella Swan, la fille qui maitrisait le mieux ses émotions, avait paniqué parce que le type qui m'était rentré dedans avait les yeux verts. Je ne savais même pas à quoi il ressemblait, tellement j'avais été obnubilé par son regard. J'étais incapable de dire si il était blond, brun ou roux..., comment il était habillé et pourtant j'étais quelqu'un de très observatrice.

J'avais par exemple remarqué que la secrétaire qui se trouvait à cinq mètre de moi, une grande blonde au prénom de Heïdi d'après son badge, avait certainement une liaison avec son patron, car lorsque je m'étais présentée elle m'avait fusillé du regard puis celui-ci s'était détourné vers la porte du bureau de son boss alors qu'elle touchait le collier de perles qu'elle avait autour du cou, un cadeau sans doute, et vu la valeur du cadeau, il devait être satisfait de ses services. Mais elle devait également avoir soit un autre amant, soit un prétendant avec qui elle discutait par tchat. J'avais aperçue le reflet de son écran dans la fenêtre derrière elle mais à aucun moment elle n'avait touché son collier alors qu'elle lisait les réponses de son interlocuteur et au vu de ses rougissements, la conversation devait être assez chaude.

Ce sens de l'observation m'était très utile. Je m'étais aperçue que depuis une dizaine de jours j'étais «surveillée»,toujours la même voiture, un 4x4 noir, et j'avais à chaque fois réussi à m'éclipser discrètement. En y réfléchissant, je trouvais étrange la manière dont j'avais été abordée et que ce type ai les même yeux que lui...

Je divaguais, il était mort depuis 12 ans... ce n'était pas possible.

Ils me l'avaient dit que jamais je ne le reverrai, et si je n'étais pas une gentille fille il m'arriverait la même chose qu'à lui.

Je devenais paranoïaque... c'était sans doute à cause de mes cauchemars. Voilà deux ans que je n'en faisais plus alors pourquoi depuis une semaine ceux-ci avaient-ils repris... Mon corps m'envoyait des signaux d'alertes et ma raison n'arrivait pas encore à savoir quel était le danger mais il y avait bien un danger autour de moi je le sentais...

-Miss Bells ?

Je relevais les yeux vers l'homme qui avait interrompu mes pensées. Il avait la trentaine, grand, les cheveux blonds et des yeux bleus gris perçants. Il était plutôt bel homme et me souriait avec prévenance mais mon instinct me disait de me méfier.

Je serrai la main qu'il me tendit et un frisson me parcouru l'échine. La peur ?

-C'est bien moi lui répondis-je ne montrant rien de ce que je venais de ressentir.

-Je suis Démétri Volturi, veuillez me suivre dans mon bureau.

La blonde de l'accueil me fusilla du regard et regarda avec un air dédaigneux mes converses tachées de café.

Une fois à l'intérieur de la pièce j'observais chaque détail. La pièce était grande et très lumineuse, une baie vitrée courait tout le long du mur en face de moi. Sur ma droite, il y avait un bureau de ministre en ébène, celui-ci était entouré de fauteuils de cuir noir. Sur le bureau l'écran d'ordinateur ne faisait pas face à la baie vitré, un bon point. Accroché au mur derrière le bureau se trouvait un tableau contemporain qui devait dissimuler un coffre, mais celui-ci ne devait pas être bien grand, il devait y en avoir d'autre dans le bâtiment. De l'autre côté de la pièce se trouvait deux canapés de cuir l'un en face de l'autre ainsi qu'une table basse également en ébène entre les deux. Des statuettes étaient disposées sur des étagères le long du mur. Ce type était riche, aimait le luxe et aimait l'afficher. Mais l'endroit me semblait impersonnel et froid.

Je ne détectais aucune caméra de surveillance, étonnant vu la sécurité mise en place au sein du bâtiment.

Démétri Volturi m'accompagna jusqu'aux canapés et pris place en face de moi.

-Alors Monsieur Volturi, que puis-je faire pour vous ?

L'homme me fit un sourire que je ne lui rendis pas gardant mon visage impassible.

-Eh bien pour commencer vous pourriez accepter que je vous invite à diner...

-Je vous arrête tout de suite, je ne mélange pas travail et plaisir donc … que puis-je pour votre société ?

Il sembla déstabilisé par mon ton froid et ravala son sourire mièvre.

-Très bien reprit-il froidement. Ses yeux était devenu glacial et semblait me transpercer. La société Volturi Corporation est à la pointe dans son domaine et attire le regard de la concurrence. Le PDG et le conseil d'administration ont peur d'être victime d'espionnage industriel, il m'a donc été confié la mission de vérifier toute la sécurité de nos infrastructures et je me suis laissé dire que vous étiez la meilleure dans ce domaine.

Ainsi il n'était qu'un sous-fifre. Ce n'est donc pas ici que se trouvent les points stratégique de la sécurité.

-Vous savez que mes méthodes sont peu orthodoxes ?

-Nous nous moquons de vos méthodes tant qu'il y a des résultats.

-Je peux vérifier la sécurité des bâtiments, le système informatique et également le personnel.

-Pour l'informatique et le personnel nous nous en occupons, mais nous voudrions que vous vous chargiez des bâtiments.

J'étais étonnée mais ne le montra pas, habituellement mes clients me confiaient la vérification de l'ensemble de l'entreprise. Évidement jusqu'à présent je n'avais jamais travaillé pour une entreprise aussi importante que celle ci mais je débutais seulement dans la profession.

-Très bien, il ne nous reste plus qu'à se mettre d'accord sur le tarif.

Son téléphone nous interrompit et il s'excusa. J'en profitais pour jeter un coup d'œil aux statuettes se trouvant près de moi et je finis par repérer une mini caméra dans l'une d'elle. Intéressant ! Ils avaient du bon matériel, ma tâche sera peut être plus compliquée que prévue.

Du coin de l'œil je le vis raccrocher son téléphone, il semblait tendu mais se reprit vite en s'installant devant moi. J'étais de plus en plus mal à l'aise avec lui.

-Votre prix sera le notre me dit-il en souriant.

Je soulevais un sourcil

-Pas de négociations ?

-Pas de négociations !

-Très bien je vous ferais parvenir un contrat dès demain et d'ici deux mois je vous ferais parvenir mon rapport. Dans cet intervalle, je ferais une visite de vos locaux comme bon me semble de jour ou de nuit et lors de cette visite je déposerai une carte de visite dans le coffre situé derrière votre tableau. Vous saurez ainsi que j'ai effectué la visite. Je veux la moitié du règlement tout de suite et l'autre moitié lorsque je vous remettrai le rapport.

Il sursauta.

-Vous voulez dire que vous allez cambrioler notre bâtiment ?

-Je vous avais prévenu, mes méthodes sont peu conventionnelles mais je vous assure qu'après vous connaitrez toutes les failles de votre système lui dis-je avec un sourire.

-Qu'est ce qui nous garanti que vous ne profiterez pas de ce «cambriolage» pour nous dérober des informations confidentielles ? Il ne semblait vraiment plus à l'aise, avait-il quelque chose à cacher ?

-Rien lui dis-je froidement, c'est un risque à prendre. Je vous fais parvenir le contrat demain et dès que j'aurai votre signature je me mettrais au travail.

Sans attendre je me levais et me dirigeai vers la sortie.

J'avais besoin de partir d'ici vite, la sensation de malaise à ses côtés se faisait de plus en plus présente. Sans un regard pour la secrétaire je sortie précipitamment et ce n'est qu'une fois à l'extérieur des locaux que j'inspirais un grand coup. Il y a bien longtemps que je n'avais pas ressenti cette peur viscérale qui avait été mon quotidien pendant six longues années.

Je secouais la tête, il ne fallait pas que je retombe dans mes vieux souvenirs et décidais d'ignorer ces signes. Je décidais d'appeler Alice, elle seul pourrait me changer les idées.

_Je connaissais Alice depuis cinq ans maintenant, lorsqu'après avoir passé un an auprès de ma mère elle avait décidé de m'envoyer chez mon père pour qu'il tente de me sortir de ma «dépression». Sur le coup je lui en avais beaucoup voulu, nous avions été séparées pendant six années durant lesquelles ma vie fut un enfer où je m'accrochais à son souvenir à elle pour tenter de survivre et au bout d'un an elle m'abandonne. Je n'avais pas compris qu'elle souffrait de me voir mourir a petit feu, de ne pas pouvoir reprendre une vie normal malgré tout ce qu'elle tentait. Mais là où nous vivions tout le monde était au courant de mon passé et ça ne m'aidait pas à, sinon oublier, au moins envisager un avenir. _

_Et puis une petite chose d'1m55 est rentrée dans ma vie une semaine après mon emménagement à Forks. Mon père avait été très clair avec moi, rien ne filtrerai sur mon passé si je continuais de voir un psychologue à Port Angeles et si je me comportais comme tout adolescent normal c'est à dire que j'irai au lycée, ce que j'avais refusé de faire à Phoenix. _

_Ma première journée au lycée fut, disons, difficile. J'étais l'attraction de la journée et le sujet de toutes les conversations. Et dire que je n'étais pas très sociale était un euphémisme et l'épreuve de la cafétéria fut au dessus de mes forces. Je n'avais pas fais un pas dans la pièce qu'une centaine de têtes se tournaient vers moi et me dévisageaient. J'avais aussitôt fais demi-tour et j'étais partie en courant m'isoler derrière les bâtiments. C'est là qu'elle est venue me trouver. J'étais assise le long d'un mur avec la tête entre les jambes essayant de calmer ma respiration._

_« Tu sais, ils ne sont pas méchants, bêtes certainement, mais pas méchants et rien ne justifie l'angoisse que tu sembles ressentir. »_

_Je relevais la tête et l'observai. Elle était petite avec un joli visage fin, des yeux bleus tirant sur le mauve et des cheveux noirs coupés assez courts et qui pointaient dans tout les sens. Son visage ne reflétait pas la curiosité malsaine que j'avais pu voir chez les autres lycéens, elle avait une expression bienveillante . _

_« Qu'en sais-tu ? lui répondis-je agressivement_

_-Ils t'ont fixée, dévisagée et ont déblatéré sur ton dos toute la matinée ? Et alors la belle affaire. Nous sommes dans une petite ville. Tu es très belle, alors tous les garçons rêvent que tu deviennes leur petite amie et toutes les filles crèvent de jalousie. Tout ceci bien que ton look laisse à désirer. C'est normal, enfin hormis tes vêtements et il va falloir vraiment faire quelque chose. Bon enfin bref, le problème c'est qu'avec ton petit coup d'éclat à la cafèt' au mieux tu passeras pour une timide au pire pour une folle. Mais heureusement pour toi, je suis là me dit-elle avec un sourire, je vais t'aider et dès la semaine prochaine tu seras la fille la plus populaire du lycée. Mais sache que c'est par tes actes que tu existeras. »_

_J'étais restée bouche bée. Depuis un an, on ne m'avait jamais parlé comme cela. On faisait toujours attention à ce que l'on me disait de peur que je m'effondre. J'entendais la pitié au fond de leur voix, au mieux de la compassion. Mais là elle me parlait comme si j'étais une petite fille capricieuse. J'avais envie de lui hurler dessus, lui dire qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de me juger car elle ne connaissait pas mon passé. Mais justement je ne voulais pas que l'on sache mon passé, je ne voulais plus de cette pitié. Ce que cette fille m'offrait c'était justement la possibilité de reprendre possession de ma personnalité, de mes envies, de mon avenir. Il y avait encore une semaine, je croyais que ma vie s'était arrêtée sept ans plus tôt et là je me rendais compte qu'elle ne faisait que commencer. Alors sans que je me rende compte de quoi que ce soit je lui soufflais._

_« Ok_

_Son sourire s'agrandit et elle me tendit la main._

_-Bonjour je suis Alice Brandon_

_Je lui serrai la main._

_-Bonjour je suis Isabella Swan_

_-Eh bien, Isabella, a partir de maintenant tu seras Izzy !_

_-Et moi je t'appellerai Lili!»_

_C'est ainsi qu'Alice devint ma meilleur amie, bien sur il y avait eu quelques clashs comme le premier relookage où j'avais réellement pété un plomb devant ce qu'elle voulait que je porte. Nous avions fini par trouver un terrain d'entente, elle pouvait choisir ce qu'elle voulait à condition qu'elle respecte mes critères qui était assez nombreux mais dont les plus importants étaient pas de décolleté ni au niveau de la poitrine ni dans le dos, pas de vêtements moulants, et je ne voulais pas que mes jambes soient dénudées. _

_Alice ne m'avait rien demandé sur mon passé, même si elle savait que quelque chose de grave m'était arrivé. Elle savait que je faisais des cauchemars et bien souvent elle m'avait consolée lorsque je dormais chez elle. Ses parents avaient fait preuve de la même discrétion et avait été formidables avec moi. _

_Et petit à petit, grâce à elle, j'avais commencé à panser mes plaies._

Je composais son numéro et elle décrocha à la première sonnerie.

-Ici Lili la plus talentueuse des stylistes de ce continent !

-Et surtout la plus modeste dis-je en riant

-Izzy, tu n'as pas honte ! En tant que meilleure amie tu devrais surenchérir sur les compliments.

-Excuse moi ma chère mais moi j'aurais plutôt dit la plus talentueuse de la planète.

-Voilà c'est beaucoup mieux ainsi rigola-t-elle

-Est-ce que cela te dis de déjeuner avec moi ?

-Quelle question, on se rejoint où tu sais dans vingt minutes ?

-Ça marche pour moi à tout de suite !

Vingt minutes plus tard, nous étions à la terrasse de notre petit restaurant préféré. Une fois servies, Alice commença les hostilités.

-Franchement je me demande pourquoi je me décarcasse à t'acheter des fringues correctes si c'est pour que tu portes des trucs aussi horribles.

-Premièrement ce n'est pas horrible puisque c'est toi qui me les a achetés !

-Il y a deux ans Izzy ! DEUX ANS !

-Deuxièmement je fais ce que je veux.

Elle me tira la langue et se mit à bouder. J'esquissais un sourire. Nos conversations commençaient toujours par une petite dispute à propos de mes fringues.

-Je déménage, lui annonçais-je, et devine quoi ? Je vais avoir un dressing !

Ses yeux s'illuminèrent, et avec un grand sourire elle se mit à taper des mains tout en sautillant sur son siège.

-Oh bon sang Izzy il faut absolument que l'on fasse du shopping toute les deux ! Mais attends... tu déménage ?

-J'ai acheté un appart sur la seconde avenue. Je ne serai pas très loin du musée et du Starbuck ! lui dis-je en rigolant

-Il va vraiment falloir songer à te désintoxiquer

Reparler du Starbuck me fit penser à l'inconnu qui m'avait bousculée ce matin et je ne pu retenir un soupir mais celui-ci n'échappa pas à mon amie.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- Rien…

- Je ne t'ai pas vu avec cette expression sur le visage depuis longtemps donc ne me dit pas qu'il ne se passe rien.

- J'ai rencontré quelqu'un ce matin qui m'a rappelé une connaissance de mon enfance et comme cette personne est morte depuis douze ans ça ne peut pas être lui.

- Edward… Souffla Lili

Je restais pétrifié la fourchette en l'air. Comment connaissait-elle le nom d'Edward. Alice avait un air paniqué en se rendant compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire.

- Comment... murmurais-je

- Oh je suis désolé Isabella, mais quand tu faisais tes cauchemars tu n'arrêtais pas de l'appeler dit-elle d'une petite voix aiguë trahissant sa panique

Je fermais les yeux essayant d'intégrer cette information dans mon cerveau : je parle en dormant

- J'ai dit d'autres choses ?

- Juste «ne lui faites pas de mal » et « Edward ne me laisse pas » murmura-t-elle

-Je refais des cauchemars… lui dis-je sur le même ton

Alice fit tomber le verre qu'elle tenait dans les mains et celui-ci se fracassa sur la table. Les autres clients nous regardaient de travers et un serveur accouru. Il y avait des morceaux de verre dans nos assiettes.

-Je suis désolée, je suis désolée bredouillait Alice.

Je ne savais pas si elle s'adressait au serveur ou à moi mais je voyais qu'elle avait du mal à maitriser sa panique. Je ne l'avais jamais vu dans cet état.

-Nous avons terminé dis-je au serveur, apportez nous l'addition.

Cinq minutes plus tard, nous marchions silencieusement en direction de l'appartement-atelier d'Alice. Jamais durant ces cinq années, elle n'avait laissé entendre qu'elle connaissait l'existence d'Edward. Je n'en avais parlé à personne, ni mes parents, ni les enquêteurs, ni Alice. Pourquoi n'avait-elle jamais abordé le sujet. Elle ne m'avait pas posé de questions lorsqu'elle m'avait accompagné pour faire mon tatouage : un triskel avec un E et un B entrelacé et pourtant elle avait du supposer que le E devait correspondre à Edward. Perdue dans mes pensées je ne m'étais pas aperçue que nous étions déjà arrivées. Alice ouvrit la porte et s'assit sans aucune délicatesse sur son canapé sans se préoccuper de froisser les tissus déposés dessus alors que habituellement elle considérait ses tissus et autres accessoire comme les plus merveilleux trésors. De plus elle était étrangement calme depuis notre départ du restaurant. Je filais dans sa cuisine pour nous préparer du café, j'allais en avoir besoin. J'avais vécu ici pendant un bon mois au début de nos études, Lili voulant absolument que l'on soit colocataire, mais une bonne cinquantaines d'aiguilles plantés dans les pieds plus tard, j'avais décidé d'avoir mon chez moi. Une fois le café prêt je m'installais dans le fauteuil en face d'elle. Le silence était pesant. Lili semblait encore sous le choc. Je ne savais pas comment commencer la discussion qui allait certainement venir. Finalement c'est Alice qui brisa le silence.

-Depuis quand ?

-Une semaine.

-Tu sais pourquoi ?

Je lui fis signe que non. J'avais beau me creuser la tête je ne savais pas pourquoi. J'avais l'impression d'être face à un puzzle où il manquait beaucoup trop de pièces.

-Pourquoi ne m'as tu pas dit que tu savais pour Edward ? Lui dis-je

-Tu ne m'en avais jamais parlé, j'ai supposé que tu ne voulais pas que l'on sache.

-C'était pas vraiment ça, mais il m'est difficile d'en parler, ça …. ça fais trop mal.

De nouveau le silence se fit entre nous, j'avalais ma tasse de café pour me donner une contenance.

Après un petit moment je lui dit.

-On ne va pas se voir pendant un petit moment, je vais avoir un nouveau contrat.

Alice releva la tête

-Nonnnn Izzy tu ne peux pas faire ça nous devons aménager ton dressing.

Je souris car je venais de retrouver ma Lili.

-Ça attendra et en plus je ne vais pas beaucoup sortir pendant ces deux mois, alo...

-QUOI DEUX MOIS ! Mais c'est jamais aussi long d'habitude dit-elle avec une moue adorable.

-C'est un gros contrat et je vais empocher un petit pactole lui dis-je en souriant, ce qui me permettra de faire des investissements comme par exemple miser sur la styliste la plus talentueuse du monde.

-Izzy, tu sais que j'ai pas besoin de ton argent. On ne peut pas ne pas se voir pendant deux mois me répondit-elle en boudant

-Tu viendras me voir quand j'aurai emménagé, je te promets de me libérer une soirée par mois pour toi.

-Comment vas-tu gérer tout ça ? dit elle en reprenant son sérieux. Je sais que quand tu bosses tu ne dors pas beaucoup alors si le peu que tu dors tu le passes à cauchemarder...

-T'inquiète pas pour moi j'ai géré pire que ça.

Elle me lança un regard noir mais s'abstint de toutes questions.

-Promets moi de m'appeler, si tu as besoin de moi à n'importe quelle heure du jour et de la nuit.

Je me levais et pris Alice dans mes bras, elle était une amie merveilleuse, toujours prête à me venir en aide même si cela la faisait souffrir.

-Promets le moi reprit-elle

Je soupirais un grand coup

-J'aurai mieux fais de me taire marmonnais-je

-Izzy !

-Je te le promets.


	3. Chapitre 2

Et voici le chapitre suivant et avant tout je voudrais remercier Petitewam pour la correction et les conseils ainsi que Samy940 pour ses conseils. Je voulais vous remercier aussi vous pour vos reviews car j'avoue que cela motive vraiment pour l'écriture. La preuve c'est que (et là c'est mon petit moment de pub) j'ai écris également un OS pour le concours de LoveLemon-In-Fic et également un drabble (c'est la première fois que je fais ça et l'exercice d'écrire en juste 100 mots est difficile mais j'ai trouver ça super sympa) vous trouverez les liens sur mon profil

Je vous laisse donc à la lecture de ce chapitre et surtout j'attends vos avis qu'ils soient positif ou négatif (car il n'y a que comme cela que l'on progresse)

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : C'est moi Bella  
**

**Bella :**

_« Bella ! Bella ! » Criait-il alors que l'homme l'entrainait au loin. _

_Il se débattait mais il était trop petit pour résister à l'homme qui le tenait. Son regard vert était terrorisé. _

_« Edward ne me laisse pas » criais-je. _

_L'homme qui me retenait avec son sourire sadique me soufflait à l'oreille._

_« Dit adieu a ton ami, tu ne le reverra jamais, il va pourrir au fond d'un trou. »_

_Les larmes coulaient le long de mes joues, j'essayais de me débattre mais je n'étais pas assez forte. D'une main il me maintenait contre son torse et de l'autre il me caressait les cheveux._

_« Il n'a pas été sage mais toi, tu vas être très sage Isabella, ça serait dommage qu'on soit obligé de te tuer, tu es si belle. Tu vas être une gentille petite fille. »_

_Je vis l'homme enfermer Edward dans le coffre de la voiture._

_« Edwarddddddddd » criais-je_

Je me réveillais en sursaut. J'étais en sueur et complètement déboussolée. Un réveil sur ma gauche indiquait quatre heure onze. Je n'étais pas chez moi et ma tête me faisait souffrir, j'avais encore bu la veille. Un corps bougeait à côté de moi. Et merde je m'étais endormie après avoir baisé avec ce type. Je récupérais vite fait mes habits et sortis de la chambre discrètement. L'appartement de ce type semblait propre et classe, au moins je n'étais pas tombée sur un Junkie. Après m'être habillée, je m'éclipsais rapidement de l'appartement et je m'aperçus que je n'étais qu'à quelques rues de chez moi. Je n'aurais pas à traverser toute la ville en pleine nuit.

C'était la troisième fois en un mois que j'agissais de la sorte, il fallait absolument que j'arrête mes conneries. C'était la seule manière que j'avais trouvé pour décharger cette tension en moi, même si je n'y éprouvais aucun plaisir. En plus j'évitais Lili. Elle allait finir par me tuer, mais j'avais peur qu'elle ne me voit dans cet état. Et surtout je sentais bien que je maitrisais de moins en moins mes émotions avec elle. Je dormais au maximum 3h par nuit toujours interrompu par mes cauchemars et le reste du temps je le passais à travailler hormis les deux jours où j'avais déménagé et mes quelques escapades nocturnes. L'avantage c'est que mon boulot avançait bien j'étais pratiquement prête à effectuer ma visite au siège de la société Volturi. Le piratage de leur système informatique avait été facile, trop facile même. J'avais encore cette intuition que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Arrivée chez moi, je m'installais devant mes ordinateurs avec une bonne tasse de café cherchant encore et encore la faille que je n'arrivais pas à trouver.

**Edward :**

J'étais dans un café, en face du musée d'art de Seattle qui se situait pas très loin des locaux du FBI. J'attendais Jasper qui voulait me parler et j'étais certain que cette conversation n'allait pas me plaire. La serveuse déposa mon café devant moi en se penchant exagérément afin de me montrer son décolleté. Je la remerciais sèchement et elle retourna à son travail avec un air dédaigneux. Il y a un mois de cela, je lui aurais donné ce qu'elle voulait, mais depuis que j'avais recroisé ces prunelles chocolat, j'étais devenue une vraie loque incapable de penser à autre chose qu'elle. Revoir Bella, car j'étais certain qu'il s'agissait d'elle, avait fait ressortir de mauvais souvenirs. Ils étaient pourtant bien cachés au fond de mon cerveau, je n'avais gardé en mémoire d'elle que son visage d'enfant et le maigre sourire qu'elle avait eu lorsque je lui avais donné le dessin ainsi que l'espoir secret de la sauver un jour. Mais maintenant c'était comme si j'avais ouvert la boite de pandore, le bon et le mauvais était remonté à la surface et je détestais l'homme que j'étais devenu à cause de tout cela. Quelle vie aurais-je maintenant si je n'avais pas croisé cet homme en sortant de mon entrainement de base ball, si je ne l'avais connu Elle... Je n'aurai certainement pas été un agent du FBI. Peut être aurais-je été musicien, car j'avais appris le piano petit, peut être médecin pour suivre les traces de mon père. Mais non, j'étais devenu un agent pour la retrouver Elle.

J'ouvris le dossier que j'avais devant moi et regardais les photos. Elles avaient été prises il y a un mois devant les locaux de Volturi Corporation, on y voyait Bella, en train de téléphoner. Elle était devenue une très belle femme, elle avait un visage fin, des lèvres charnues, un petit nez droit et ses yeux si expressifs étaient toujours les mêmes. Elle riait et semblait sereine. Sur l'autre photo prise alors qu'elle sortait du bâtiment, son visage était crispé, elle semblait angoissée et avoir peur.

Que s'était-il passé à l'intérieur ?

Ensuite elle avait de nouveau échappé à la surveillance de l'agent qui l'avait repéré et depuis nous n'avions plus aucune nouvelle d'elle. Jasper avait été furieux que j'ai foiré l'approche ce jour là car pour lui elle était celle par qui nous pourrions obtenir les preuves qui nous faisait tant défaut. Son intuition l'avait rarement trahie.

Moi ça me foutait en colère de savoir qu'elle était mêlée à ça. J'avais été heureux de la savoir libre mais j'étais très inquiet de ce que sa présence chez les Volturi impliquait.

-Je crois que tu me dois des explications me dit Jasper en s'installant en face de moi.

Je n'avais toujours pas quitté des yeux les photos devant moi sans rien dire.

Il souffla un coup.

-Liam veut que je te retire de l'enquête.

Je relevais les yeux vers lui.

-Tu ne peux pas me faire ça Jazz, je suis sur cette enquête depuis cinq mois.

-Oui et tu as merdé le mois dernier et depuis tu es plus l'ombre que de toi même. Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Si tu ne me dit rien je n'aurais pas le choix...

-Je la connais dis-je en reportant mon regard sur les photos.

Jasper se pencha en avant.

-Tu es en train de me dire, que tu connais la fille que nous essayons de contacter depuis un mois et demi dit-il d'une voix basse. La fille dont on ignore tout d'elle, celle qui nous balade en disparaissant dès qu'on est prêt à lui mettre la main dessus, celle qui nous permettrai de débloquer cette putain d'enquête et que tu n'as rien dit. Je sentais la colère dans l'intonation de sa voix bien qu'il n'ait jamais hausser le ton.

-Je la connais, enfin je l'ai connu mais je ne connaissais pas son nom. Pour moi elle est Bella.

-Bella ?

-J'avais onze ans et elle dix.

-Comment peux-tu être certain que ça soit elle ? J'ai entendu votre conversation, elle t'a dit qu'elle ne te connaissait pas. Et puis vous étiez des gamins !

-Crois-moi, je sais que c'est elle. Je n'oublierai jamais ses yeux.

-Tu vas devoir m'en dire plus, car j'ai du mal à concevoir qu'une fille que tu as connu il y a quoi dix-douze ans alors que tu n'étais qu'un môme et qui est de plus impliquée dans notre enquête, te transforme en zombie en même pas une minute.

L'angoisse me saisie et je refermais les yeux tout en essayant de maîtriser ma respiration.

-Ok, mais pas ici.

-Viens on va déjeuner chez moi dit-il en déposant un billet de dix dollars sur la table.

Dix minutes plus tard, nous étions dans le hall de son immeuble. Jasper était en train de prendre son courrier quand je lui désignais la boite à lettres à côté de la sienne.

-Tu as un nouveau voisin ?

-Je ne l'ai jamais vu encore. Ça fait pourtant trois semaines qu'elle est ici.

-Elle ? dis-je en soulevant un sourcil

-He, je suis tout de même un agent du FBI me dit-il en rigolant.

Ça me faisait du bien de décompresser un peu avant l'épreuve que j'allais subir.

A ce moment là une petite brunette arriva dans le hall avec des paquets pleins les bras, le tout dans un équilibre précaire. Jasper se précipita vers elle et récupéra l'un des sacs remplis de fruits prêts à tomber.

-Laissez nous vous aidez lui dit-il avec une voix douce en récupérant un second sac alors que la brunette lui fit un grand sourire.

-C'est très gentils à vous dit-elle.

Comme j'avais été inclus dans la proposition de Jasper, je lui pris le dernier sac des bras et tout les trois nous nous dirigeâmes vers l'ascenseur.

Jasper semblait fasciné par cette fille, je ne l'avais jamais vu comme cela

-Vous allez à quel étage ? lui dit-il avec une voix suave.

-Au cinquième lui répondit-elle sur le même ton.

J'avais le sentiment d'être de trop dans cet ascenseur.

-Oh, vous êtes ma nouvelle voisine miss Swan ?

-Non je suis juste Alice, l'amie d'Isabella Swan

-Enchanté Alice, l'amie d'Isabella Swan, je suis Jasper le voisin d'Isabella Swan.

-Je suis ravie de vous rencontrer Jasper

Tout les deux se regardaient comme si ils allaient se dévorer et avaient complètement occulté ma présence parmi eux. Heureusement le ding de l'ascenseur les sortie de leur bulle. Alice se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers la porte de son amie.

Soudain elle se transforma en une sorte de furie et appuya de manière prolongé sur la sonnette. Puis donna trois grands coups à la porte.

-Izzy, ouvre je sais que tu es là cria-t-elle.

Comme au bout de trente seconde elle n'avait pas de réponse elle redonna des coups sur la porte à en faire trembler le mur.

Comment une si petite chose pouvait avoir autant de force.

-Izzy si tu n'ouvres pas tout de suite je demande aux deux charmants jeunes hommes qui m'accompagnent de défoncer ta porte.

Alors que Jazz continuait de regarder Alice comme si elle était la septième merveille du monde je commençais à me demander si je devais faire usage de mon arme pour calmer la demoiselle avant qu'elle ne démolisse l'immeuble.

Un bruit se fit entendre derrière la porte mais celle-ci ne s'ouvrait toujours pas. Au bout de dix secondes Alice redonna un coup sur la porte et celle ci s'ouvrit en grand sous la force du coup mais aucunes traces de la propriétaire des lieux.

-IZZY ! cria la furie en avançant dans l'appartement en nous faisant signe de la suivre.

-Dormais...café...cuisine entendis-je une voix ensommeillée dans une pièce sur notre gauche.

Jazz avait suivit Alice. Je jetais un coup d'œil à la pièce tout en avançant. La pièce principale était assez grande et très peu meublée et dans un coin il y avait encore de nombreux cartons pas déballés. Sur le sol on pouvait voir une dizaine de plan d'architecte étalés. Je me demandais bien quel était la profession de cette miss Swan. Au dessus du salon, il y avait une mezzanine où j'aperçus plusieurs ordinateurs. Je continuais mon chemin jusque vers le coin cuisine.

Elle était devant son plan de travail en train de se servir une tasse de café et nous tournais le dos. Elle portait un bas de survêtement avec un débardeur. Ses cheveux emmêlés lui descendaient jusqu'au milieu du dos. Mais ce qui accrocha mon regard fut son tatouage sur son épaule droite.

Je laissais tomber le sac que j'avais dans les mains et son contenu se répandit sur le sol avec fracas.

-Bella !

Elle se retourna et laissa tomber également sa tasse sur le sol. Les morceaux de porcelaine s'éparpillèrent dans la cuisine.

-Comment oses tu m'appeler ainsi me dit elle d'une voix sourde. La seule personne qui m'appelait ainsi est morte.

-Non Bella, c'est moi c'est Edward.

Mon cœur se serrait car ma seule raison de vivre toutes ces années était de la retrouver et elle me rejetait.

Son corps se mis à trembler.

-Je ne te crois pas il m'a dit que tu étais mort cracha-t-elle avant de s'enfuir en courant.

-PUTAIN me mis-je à hurler tout en lançant à travers la pièce le premier objet se trouvant sous ma main. Alice poussa un cri en me voyant faire

Jasper réagit aussitôt et me fit une prise pour m'empêcher de bouger

-Calme toi m'intima-t-il.

Alice partit à la poursuite de Bella, dans ce que je supposais être sa chambre.

J'étais toujours immobilisé par Jasper. Tout mes muscles étaient douloureux tellement ils étaient tendus. J'avais envie de hurler, de frapper, j'avais la nausée et une boule dans la gorge.

-Edward, il faut que tu te calmes tout de suite.

Il avait raison, je me concentrais sur ma respiration afin de calmer ma colère et au fur à mesure que mes muscles se détendaient, je sentais Jasper relâcher la pression. Quand il jugea que j'étais assez calme, il me relâcha prudemment.

-Il faut lui laisser du temps, elle est sous le choc, pense qu'elle te croyait mort me dit-il.

-Tu ne comprends pas, tout ce que j'ai fais dans ma vie c'était pour elle...

-Il va falloir que tu m'expliques.

-Je peux pas... ça fait trop mal...

A ce moment là Alice revint vers nous complètement paniquée en pleurant...

-Je n'arrive pas à la calmer, elle tremble et elle a vomi.

Aussitôt je m'élançais dans la chambre

**Alice :**

Je n'avais jamais vu Izzy dans cet état, même le jour où j'avais voulu lui faire porter cette petite robe bustier et je commençais à paniquer. Elle s'était réfugiée au fond de son dressing, elle s'était assise par terre, les bras autour des jambes, sa respiration s'était accélérée et était saccadée. Son corps était parcouru de tremblements et elle se balançait d'avant en arrière.

-Izzy, c'est moi Alice lui dis-je doucement.

Elle avait un regard hagard.

-Izzy, regarde moi, il faut que tu te calmes

Soudain elle fut prise de spasmes et j'eus juste le temps de lui mettre une boite à chaussures devant la bouche qu'elle se mit à vomir.

Là je paniquais franchement. Voir mon amie aussi mal, me terrifiait. Il me fallait de l'aide alors j'allais dans le salon chercher Jasper et Edward.

-Je n'arrive pas à la calmer, elle tremble et elle a vomi.

Avant que nous n'ayons pu bouger Edward avait déjà filé dans la chambre. Je partis à sa suite avec Jasper.

Edward était debout devant la porte du dressing et semblait hésiter à faire les deux mètres les séparant d'elle. Je ne pouvais voir son visage et il nous cachait la vue sur le dressing

-Bella, regarde moi lui dit-il

J'allais m'approcher quand la main de Jasper se posa sur mon épaule

-Laissez le faire me souffla-t-il à l'oreille.

-Bella, je ne peux pas rentrer... tu sais pourquoi chuchota Edward. Il faut que tu sortes de là.

D'où j'étais je ne pouvais pas voir mon amie, mais je ne l'entendais pas réagir. Soudain sans que je ne comprenne pourquoi, Edward retira son T-shirt et je retins un hoquet de surprise en apercevant l'arme accroché à sa ceinture.

-Regarde Bella, c'est bien moi.

Et là sans que je m'y attende, Izzy se précipita dans ses bras qu'il referma autour d'elle. Elle sanglotait dans son torse en disant.

-Tu es vivant, tu es vivant …

-Oui lui répondit-il et je t'ai retrouvé.

Je senti la main de Jasper me tirer en arrière.

-Laissons les, elle va mieux maintenant me dit-il.

Il referma la porte de la chambre sur eux.

J'étais totalement abasourdie par ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Premièrement je venais de rencontrer l'homme de ma vie.

Deuxièmement il était accompagné du Edward qui hantait les rêves de mon amie.

Troisièmement leurs retrouvailles s'étaient transformées en une crise de panique.

Quatrièmement elle avait vomi dans une paire de Fiorangelo à 400$.

Cinquièmement l'homme de ma vie était en train de faire quoi là …

Jasper était accroupi devant les plans étalés par terre et feuilletai un dossier posé à côté. Il avait le téléphone à la l'oreille.

-Siobhan envoie moi par mail tout ce que tu peux avoir sur Isabella Swan, il s'agit de Mary Bells, fait un regroupement.

- ...

-Je voudrais aussi que tu m'envoie le dossier d'Edward et que tu fasses également une recherche sur lui, sur son enfance et... je veux que cela reste entre toi et moi.

- ...

-Putain, je sais, c'est mon ami.

- ...

-Fais ce que je te dis c'est important.

- ...

-Merci

Il raccrocha

J'étais de nouveau atterré.

Sixièmement Jasper était l'ex homme de ma vie.

-Qu'est ce que c'était que ça lui hurlais-je dessus. Comment pouvez vous faire des recherches sur mon amie, de quel droit et d'abord qui êtes vous ?

Il jeta un coup d'œil à la porte de la chambre puis m'attrapa le bras.

-Suivez-moi

J'avais beau faire 1m55 et lui au moins 1m90 je me débattis de toutes mes forces et lui fit lâcher prise sur mon bras.

-Non non non lui dis-je, je ne vous suis nulle part.

Il souffla un coup

-Je vais vous expliquez mais allons dans mon appartement en face... s'il vous plait rajouta-t-il plus doucement

Alors il était réellement le voisin d'Izzy. Je jetais un coup d'œil à la porte de la chambre hésitant encore à suivre Jasper.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, dit-il en suivant mon regard, il ne lui fera pas de mal. Je ne sais pas quel lien les unis mais je sais qu'elle est tout pour lui.

-Et il est tout pour elle murmurais-je

Finalement j'acceptais de le suivre chez lui. Son appartement était plus petit que celui d'Izzy, mais assez lumineux. La décoration était dépourvue de trace féminine et sobre. J'avais déjà repéré qu'il ne portait pas d'alliance. Il était donc célibataire...

_« Rappelle toi le point numéro six » _m'intimais-je mentalement

-Alors, j'attends des explications lui dis-je froidement.

-Asseyez-vous me dit il poliment.

Il ôta sa veste et mes yeux s'attardèrent sur l'arme qu'il avait sur lui. Il remarqua mon regard alors il me dit

-Je suis un agent du FBI.

-Et Edward ?

-Aussi.

-Pourquoi, le FBI enquête sur Izzy ?

-Nous n'enquêtons pas sur elle, mais son nom, enfin celui de Mary Bells est apparu dans l'enquête donc il faut que l'on sache quel lien elle a avec l'affaire.

J'ouvrais de grands yeux. Izzy impliquée dans une enquête du FBI c'était hallucinant.

-Jusqu'à présent nous ignorions sa véritable identité. Edward ignorait son nom également.

Jasper observait attentivement les réactions que j'avais face à ces révélations.

-Vous ne semblez pas surprise qu'Edward connaisse Bella !

Bella … Isabella... Bella...pour moi elle était Izzy mais ce surnom là lui allait si bien. Jasper attendait patiemment ma réponse. Il ne me brusquait pas ce qui était très loin des clichés que je me faisais des agents du FBI. Ses yeux bleus ressemblant à deux aigue-marine étaient doux.

-Pendant longtemps, elle a fait des cauchemars, et elle l'appelait sans cesse dans ses rêves murmurais-je comme si je dévoilais le plus terrible des secrets.

Le visage de Jasper était resté impassible.

-Alice, il faut que je vous pose des questions. C'est important, mais je veux vous dire que...

il sembla hésiter avant de poursuivre.

-Je pense que Bella est plus une victime, qu'un coupable, donc je pense que vous pouvez l'aider en me répondant.

Je sondais son regard, il semblait réellement sincère. Je hochais la tête pour lui dire oui.

-Pourquoi Mary Bells ? me demanda-t-il.

-Mary est son second prénom et Bells je suppose que cela vient de Bella... je ne l'ai jamais appelé Bella, ni personne de son entourage. Quand elle a créé sa société, elle s'est pris ce pseudonyme pour séparer sa vie personnelle et professionnel. Je sais que ça paraît étrange, mais elle y tenait vraiment.

Il acquiesça.

-Et cette société en quoi consiste-t-elle ?

-Elle aide d'autres boîtes à améliorer la sécurité de leur entreprise. Une sorte d'audit...

J'hésitais à poursuivre je ne voulais pas que Izzy, Bella... ait des ennuis a cause de moi.

-Que me cachez vous me dit-il doucement. Vous pouvez me faire confiance, je ne lui veux pas de mal.

-Ces méthodes sont particulières...

-C'est à dire ?

-Iz... Bella est un crac en informatique. Donc elle pirate les systèmes des sociétés pour leur signaler les failles. Puis je crois que pour la sécurité des bâtiments elle utilise un peu le même genre de méthode.

-Elle rentre par effractions dans les locaux de ses clients ?

-Oui murmurais-je.

-Ça explique les plans murmura-t-il pour lui même. Il me regarda de son regard perçant en replaçant une de ses boucles blonde derrière son oreille.

-Connaissez-vous Volturi Corporation ? reprit-il

-Non, dis-je en essayant de me rappeler si ce nom me disais quelque chose.

-Merci Alice dit-il d'une voix douce.

Quand il prononça mon prénom, je senti mon cœur s'emballer.

Septièmement je venais d'avoir un coup de foudre pour un bel agent du FBI, blond aux yeux bleus.


	4. Chapitre 3

Merci pour vos reviews et à toutes celles qui ont mis ma fiction en alerte où en favoris.

Comme le titre l'indique, il va y avoir des révélations dans ce chapitre et j'espère que vous comprendrez mieux Bella et Edward

Bonne lecture

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Révélations**

**Jasper :**

J'étais très inquiet pour mon ami, notre enquête n'avançait pas et je sentais qu'il était beaucoup trop impliqué dedans. Ce qui était au début qu'une simple enquête de trafic d'armes et de drogue semblait s'orienter vers autre chose pour lequel nous n'étions pas préparé. Depuis le début je savais que c'était du lourd, mon instinct ne se trompait jamais, mais au bout de cinq mois nous n'avions toujours pas la moindre petite preuve de quoi que ce soit. La petite frappe qui était notre indic avait disparu avant qu'il ne nous fournisse quoi que ce soit de concret. Je savais que les Volturi étaient impliqués mais je ne pouvais pas le prouver. Ensuite il y a eu une lueur d'espoir avec cette fille qui était apparue dans leurs fichiers en tant que consultante, c'était la première fois qu'ils faisaient appel à quelqu'un de l'extérieur. Il fallait absolument que nous puissions la contacter pour savoir si elle pouvait nous aider. Mais elle restait insaisissable et depuis qu'Edward l'avait croisée, il allait mal. J'avais rencontré Edward il y a trois ans à Quantico, j'avais 24 ans et lui a peine 20. Je me suis toujours demandé comment il avait obtenu la dérogation pour être admis aussi jeune, bien que ses capacités intellectuelles étaient exceptionnelles. Moi j'étais dans les Marines depuis déjà 6 ans lorsque j'ai intégré l'académie du FBI et mes excellents résultats me permirent de devenir chef de section assez vite. Edward est nettement plus doué que moi mais c'est un chien fou. Alors que moi j'avais été astreint à une discipline depuis mes dix-huit ans, lui avait du mal avec l'autorité mais sont intelligence lui avait permis de s'en sortir tout de même aux examens. Il avait réussi à cacher sa claustrophobie et j'étais persuadé qu'il avait également réussi à bluffer le détecteur de mensonge (NA : C'est un passage obligatoire pour devenir agent du FBI). Mais c'était un excellent élément et un ami dévoué. C'est pour cette raison que je me suis battue pour l'avoir dans mon équipe.

Quand ce matin, il m'avait avoué connaître cette fille, Bella, j'avais été blessé. Je pensais connaître tout de lui, je connaissais ses parents, son frère, sa belle-sœur. Il connaissait tout de mon enfance torturée, de la période où j'étais prêt à devenir un délinquant avant de m'enfuir de chez moi et de rentrer dans les marines. Je connaissais ses goûts musicaux, cinématographiques, la manière dont il prenait son café, le genre de fille qui lui plaisait en passant par son petit plat préféré et la réciproque était vrai.

Mais jamais il ne m'avait parlé de cette fille Bella.

Bella... Alice...

Alice était vraiment bouleversée par son amie que j'avais envie de la protéger tout comme j'avais envie de protéger Bella. Je n'avais jamais vu quelqu'un ressentir autant de douleur et celle d'Edward lui avait fait écho. Mon ami avait eu un accès de colère impressionnant, lui si maître de ses émotions habituellement.

J'essayais de mettre en ordre mes pensées.

Edward et Bella se connaissaient quand ils avaient 10 et 11 ans.

Bella faisait des cauchemars impliquant Edward.

Bella venait de faire une crise de panique signe d'un traumatisme

Edward était claustrophobe

Edward souffrait d'insomnies

-Oh putain m'exclamais-je

-Quoi ? me dit le petit bout de femme en face de moi.

Je n'étais sur de rien et je ne voulais surtout pas l'inquiéter. Mais si j'avais raison, comment avait-il pu tromper les expertises psychologique de Quantico ? Comment j'avais fais pour ne me rendre compte de rien.

« _Comme il a trompé les détecteurs de mensonges crétin _» pensais-je

-Rien, allons voir comment ça se passe en face lui dis-je afin d'éviter le sujet.

Lorsque nous rentrâmes dans l'appartement, celui-ci était silencieux. Alice se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers la chambre et je la suivie. Elle s'arrêta brusquement sur le pas de la porte et je lui rentrais dedans, la retenant pour qu'elle ne tombe pas. Je ressentis comme un vertige étrange, une sensation de me jeter dans le vide quand je croisais ses yeux lavande. Avec regret je me détachais de son regard pour reporter mon attention sur Edward et Bella.

Ils étaient tout les deux endormis sur le lit. Edward retenait Bella contre lui et elle avait la tête posée sur son torse. Ils semblaient si paisibles à ce moment là. Et devant nous on pouvait voir le lien inébranlable qui existait entre eux deux. Leurs tatouages étaient identiques.

Sans un mot j'attrapais la main d'Alice et l'entrainais avec moi dans la cuisine où sans nous concerter, nous nous mîmes à nettoyer les traces de ce qu'il s'était passé. Elle avait failli pleurer en jetant une paire de chaussures ce qui m'avait fait sourire. Cette fille avait des manières de petite princesse qui la rendait craquante. Ensuite comme il était déjà plus de quatorze heures, elle se proposa de nous faire un repas. Je la laissai un moment pour aller vérifier ma messagerie.

Siobhan m'avait envoyé le dossier de Bella.

Elle était née le 13 septembre 1988. Son père Charlie Swan était shérif de la ville de Forks dans l'état de Washington. Sa mère Renée Dwyer était institutrice. Ses parents avaient divorcés alors qu'elle avait deux ans et Bella et sa mère se sont installée à Phoenix en Arizona.

Bella avait disparu le 11 mars 1998 au alentours de 15h30 dans la cours de l'école. Il n'y avait pas de témoins, aucun enfant ou adulte présent dans la cours à ce moment là avait vu quoi que ce soit. Elle avait été retrouvée 6 ans plus tard dans l'Iowa, à une cinquantaine de kilomètre au sud de Sioux City. Elle était dans un réseau de pédophilie où elle avait subit abus sexuels et maltraitance. Ce qui avait été étonnant c'est qu'elle fut restée si longtemps sur le territoire américain car les enfants enlevés étaient envoyé en Europe. Aucun responsable de l'organisation avait été arrêté car la seule personne interpelée connaissant les détails de l'organisation, Stefan Nicolescu avait été tué avant d'avoir pu témoigner et ce malgré la protection mise en place.

Après avoir été libérée, elle est restée un an chez sa mère puis est allée vivre chez son père à Forks. Elle avait réussi a poursuivre une scolarité normale puis était allée à l'université à Seattle.

Le dossier d'Edward ne m'apprenait rien et Siobhan n'avait rien trouver sur son enfance.

Il fallait que j'ai des confirmations sur mes intuitions aussi j'appelais Siobhan.

-Siobhan c'est Jazz

-Tu as reçu mon paquet beau gosse ?

-Oui je voudrais que tu fasses une recherche pour moi

-Vas y je t'écoutes

-Tu peux me trouver le rapport concernant la mort de Stefan Nicolescu et je voudrais que tu cherches toutes les disparition de garçons entre 9 et 15 ans autours de Phoenix en 1998

-Donne moi cinq minutes.

-J'ai vingt cinq entrées me dit-elle au bout de quelques minutes

-Regarde ce que tu as autour du 11 mars.

-J'en ai une le 11 mars, Edward Anthony Masen, 11 ans.

Mes entrailles se tordirent dans mon ventre

-Oh mon dieu reprit-elle, il a été adopté de 28 novembre 1998, il s'appelle maintenant Edward Anthony Cullen.

-Envoie moi le dossier concernant son enlèvement et garde ça pour toi.

-Jazz

-Je t'en pris Siobhan ne dit rien à Liam

-Jazz... j'entendais que sa voix était tremblante

-C'est un ordre.

Il était très rare que je donne un ordre directe comme celui-ci mais il fallait absolument que je protège Edward.

-Bien chef.

-N'oublie pas le dossier de Nicolescu.

-C'est déjà parti.

-Siobhan...merci chuchotais-je.

J'ouvris le dossier d'Edward.

Il avait été enlevé le 11 mars vers 17h alors qu'il rentrait à pied de l'entrainement de base ball, comme pour Bella il n'y avait aucun témoin. Il a été libéré le 10 septembre 1998 lors d'un simple contrôle de police. Il était dans le coffre de la voiture. Les hommes qui le retenaient ont été abattus lors de l'interpellation. Il avait également subit des agressions sexuelles.

Je fermais les yeux pour contrôler le malaise qui me gagnait puis j'ouvris le dernier fichier

C'était le rapport d'autopsie de Stefan Nicolescu. Causes du décès : plaie en forme de V dans la jugulaire.

Siobhan m'avait également envoyé les dépositions de Bella et d'Edward. Je ne pouvais pas les lires c'est trop dur.

Le verre posé à côté de moi vola dans la pièce. J'avais l'habitude de voir ce genre de situation, c'était mon boulot. Ces rapports froids dénués de compassion, donnant des détails sordides. Mais là il s'agissait de mon ami. Il s'agissait de Bella, de l'amie d'Alice...

Il ne fallait pas qu'elle sache.

Je me recomposai un visage serein avant de la rejoindre.

* * *

**Edward :**

J'ouvris les yeux et pour la première fois depuis des années mon sommeil avait été dépourvu de rêves. Bella était dans mes bras et dormait paisiblement. Je me souviens que dès que nous le pouvions nous dormions ainsi l'un dans les bras de l'autre et on avait l'impression d'être plus fort, moins en danger. Ce n'était qu'une illusion mais c'est ainsi que nous arrivions à nous protéger.

J'observais la chambre de Bella, comme pour son salon il y avait peu de chose. Un lit, un chevet et une étagère remplis de livres, un cactus qui me rappelait Phoenix et des gants de boxe étaient posés sur le rayon du haut.

Je ne savais rien de ce qu'elle était maintenant. Juste quelques bribes de son enfance et une partie du pire.

Mes doigts glissèrent le long de son épaules jusqu'à son tatouage. Elle n'avait pas oublié. C'était notre secret quelque chose qui nous liait à jamais. J'avais fais le mien à ma sortie de Quantico comme pour sceller l'engagement que je faisais en prenant cette voix : retrouver Bella.

Je me souviens du jour où je lui avais donner le dessin, l'un de mes souvenir intacte non corrompu.

_Je m'étais glissé dans le lit de Bella comme chaque nuit et aussitôt elle se serra dans mes bras._

_-Ca va ? murmura-t-elle _

_Non ça n'allait pas mais je ne voulais pas ajouter ma douleur à la sienne alors comme à chaque fois je lui répondis oui. Elle faisait de même avec moi mais nous n'étions pas dupes._

_-Bella...soufflais-je_

_-Quoi ?_

_-Tiens je voulais te donner ça lui dis-je en lui tendant le bout de papier plié en quatre._

_Elle le regarda à la lueur de la lune._

_-Qu'est ce que c'est ? dit-elle en faisant parcourir ses doigts le long des lignes tracées sur le papier._

_-Un triskel..._

_Elle me regarda avec un air interrogatif._

_-C'est quoi ?_

_-C'est un symbole celte. Ma mère en avait fait gravé un au dessus de la porte d'entrée. Elle m'a dit que ça représente le passé, le présent et l'avenir. Chez nous il y avait un E à chaque branche pour Élisabeth, Edward et Edward junior._

_Ses doigts caressaient maintenant le B et le E entrelacés _

_-On sera toujours ensemble Bella lui murmurais-je_

_Elle me fit un petit sourire_

_-Je te promets de te protéger..._

_Elle avait mis son doigt sur ma bouche pour m'arrêter._

_-On sera toujours ensemble... là dit-elle en plaçant son doigt sur mon cœur._

Trois jours plus tard nous étions séparés pour ce qui me sembla une éternité.

Perdu dans mes pensées, je n'avais pas vu que Bella était réveillée. Elle avait redressé la tête et me regardait

-Je t'ai réveillée lui chuchotais-je

-Non, j'ai assez dormi

Sa main caressa mon visage

-J'ai encore du mal à y croire me dit-elle en poursuivant l'inspection de mon visage avec ses mains.

-Je t'ai reconnu au Starbucks lui dis-je

-Moi aussi murmura-t-elle mais j'ai eu peur

-Tu m'as tellement manquée

Elle replongea son visage contre mon torse en retenant un sanglot

-Pardonne moi... je t'ai abandonnée repris-je dans un murmure

Elle redressa sa tête vivement et plongea son regard dans le mien

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute … tu n'y es pour rien. Promets moi de ne jamais penser ça.

Les larmes me montaient aux yeux et pour ne pas qu'elle les voient je serrais Bella contre moi. J'avais vécu avec cette culpabilité pendant si longtemps...comment ne pouvait-elle pas m'en vouloir...

Un rire retenti dans la pièce d'à côté me sortant mes idées noires de la tête.

Bella releva la tête et me fis un petit sourire.

-Cela ne te dispense pas de me faire cette promesse.

-Je ne veux pas te promettre quelque chose que je ne suis pas certain de tenir, j'ai déjà failli a ma première promesse... aie.

Elle s'était redressée et m'avait envoyé un coup de poing dans l'épaule.

-Edward arrête m'intima-t-elle

Je lui fit mon sourire en coin, celui que je faisais pour faire craquer les filles ce qui la fit éclater de rire. C'était la première fois que je l'entendais rire et j'avais le sentiment de me sentir vivant.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit à la volée et Alice sauta sur le lit pour prendre Bella dans ses bras m'arrachant ainsi à son étreinte.

-Bella ! Tu m'as fais tellement peur...tu te rends compte que tu as vomi sur des chaussures à 400$ et je t'épargne le nom de la marque.

Bella rit contre l'épaule de son amie. Alice venait en une seule phrase de dédramatiser la situation mais on pouvait voir dans son comportement qu'elle était réellement inquiète pour Bella.

Bella me présenta à son amie qui me sauta dans les bras et me souffla à l'oreille

-merci de rendre Bella heureuse

-merci d'avoir pris soin d'elle lui soufflais-je sur le même ton.

Jasper était dans l'encadrement de la porte et souriait à la scène qui se déroulait devant lui, mais son sourire n'atteignait pas ses yeux.

Il savait … mon estomac se noua, j'étais angoissé et lorsque ses yeux croisèrent les miens je détournais le regard. J'avais honte de ce que j'étais.

* * *

**Bella :**

Lorsque je me suis réveillée, pour la première fois depuis une éternité, je me sentais reposée, sereine, entière...

J'avais passé cinq bonne minutes a regarder Edward avant qu'il ne s'en aperçoive. Il était un petit garçon très beau mais il était devenu un homme magnifique. Je me rendais compte en regardant ses traits bien dessinés que je ne connaissais pas. Par exemple cette petite cicatrice sur son front, si fine qu'elle se distinguait à peine, il ne l'avait pas à l'époque. Comment se l'était-il faite ? Je connaissais ses souvenirs d'enfance par cœur, mais douze ans de sa vie m'étais inconnue. Je me souviens lorsque nous étions tout les deux dans mon petit lit, serré l'un contre l'autre, nous nous murmurions nos souvenirs de familles, les plus joyeux, ceux qui nous permettaient d'oublier le temps de quelques heures nos souffrances quotidiennes. Puis lorsque j'ai été séparée de lui, j'ai continué, chaque nuit, à me les répéter comme une litanie, les siens, puis les miens, pour ne jamais oublier ceux que j'aimais.

Il m'avait laissé explorer son visage de mes mains et je m'étais attardée sur cette petite cicatrice. Tendrement j'avais caressé ses joues recouvert d'une petite barbe cuivré, c'était une sensation nouvelle pour moi cette tendresse. Au fil des années, j'avais fini par guérir mon corps des maltraitances subies, et j'acceptais les relations avec les hommes, sans jamais y mettre de sentiments, où la moindre trace d'une quelconque affection, je baisais tout simplement. Les gestes les plus tendres que j'avais eu avec un homme avait été une accolade avec mon père lorsque je suis partie vivre à Seattle. Avec Edward, cette caresse était naturelle, elle n'attendait rien en retour, elle était simplement emplie de douceur et de tendresse.

Il y avait tellement de choses dont nous devrions aborder le sujet, mais ni l'un ni l'autre n'étions prêt, je crois que nous voulions simplement savourer nos retrouvailles.

J'avais ri lorsqu'il avait eu cette petite mou adorable, j'avais l'impression de retrouver le petit garçon qui tentait de me protéger mais plus heureux. J'étais moi même heureuse et je me sentais bien.

Alice avait du m'entendre car elle déboula dans la chambre et me prit dans ses bras en m'arrachant de ceux d'Edward.

-Bella ! Tu m'as fais tellement peur...tu te rends compte que tu as vomi sur des chaussures à 400$ et je t'épargne le nom de la marque.

Je ne pu retenir un rire, je crois que maintenant rien ne pourra m'empêcher d'exprimer la joie que je ressentais.

-Tu m'as appelée Bella …

Elle rougit et me fis une petite moue

-Oui je trouve que cela te va tellement mieux... et puis je crois que c'est vraiment toi dit elle en regardant le tatouage d'Edward identique au mien.

J'attrapais la main d'Edward

-Alice, je te présente Edward, mon ami.

Et Alice la pétillante, lui sauta dans les bras avant de lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille. Il lui sourit et lui répondit de la même manière. J'étais frustrée, mais heureuse que mes deux amis s'entendent.

Le grand blond qui était resté dans l'encadrement de la porte s'approcha de moi et me tendis la main.

-Vu que personne, ne veux me présenter, je vais le faire moi même. Je suis Jasper l'ami d'Edward et votre voisin.

Entre ma crise de panique et la joie d'avoir retrouvé Edward, je ne m'étais même pas demandée comment il était arrivé chez moi et tout s'expliquait.

-Enchantée Jasper lui dis-je en lui serrant la main.

-Bon c'est pas tout, mais il est super tard et le repas que j'ai préparé va refroidir annonça Lili.

En passant devant mes notes et plans étalés par terre je m'excusais pour le désordre. Je n'étais pas du genre désordonnée mais lorsque je travaillais j'avais besoin d'espace et c'est tout naturellement que j'envahissais le sol de mon salon.

-Ce n'est pas grave, me dit gentiment Jasper, d'ailleurs il faudra que nous en parlions dit-il en me montrant mes plans.

J'étais restée la bouche grande ouverte. Quoi ? Que ? Pourquoi ?... tout se bousculait dans ma tête, pourquoi Jasper, l'ami d'Edward, mon voisin, voulait parler de mon boulot. Avant que je ne puisse poser la question, Edward l'entraina à l'extérieur de l'appartement. Je me retournais vers Alice qui me regarda avec un petit air désolé et coupable.

-Tu peux m'expliquer ?

-Je sais pas, je comprends pas dit elle avec sa petite voix aiguë trahissant son embarras.

-Alice ne me ment pas !

Elle devint rouge comme une pivoine mais à ce moment là Jasper rentra dans l'appartement suivi par Edward qui fulminait.

-C'est hors de question dit-il à son ami.

-Ce n'est pas le moment Edward et de toute façon je ne te donne pas le choix lui dit Jasper sur un ton implacable.

Jasper continua son chemin vers nous comme si de rien n'était.

-Je ne te laisserais pas impliquer Bella là dedans cria Edward dans son dos.

Le regard de Jasper devint glacial, il se retourna vivement vers Edward.

-Le problème c'est que c'est trop tard, elle y est déjà dit-il en désignant mes papiers au sol.

Un silence pesant s'installa dans la pièce

Mon cerveau était prêt à exploser, il me fallait des réponses maintenant.

-Je crois que vous allez me devoir des explications dis-je haut et fort en direction des deux hommes.


	5. Chapitre 4

Voici un nouveau chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira. Je vous remercie pour vos reviews, je n'ai pas malheureusement pas eu le temps de répondre à toutes.

Oui Elodie ce n'était pas de "grandes révélations" mais quand même maintenant on sait que Edward et Bella ont un passé pas simple du tout. ^^

Le chapitre suivant est déjà bien avancé et sera légèrement plus chaud ^^

**Chapitre 4**

**Bella :**

Edward arriva alors que je venais de finaliser la modélisation des plans des locaux de Volturi Corps. J'étais enfin prête pour ma petite visite, j'avais repéré les failles de leur système, normalement je devrais arriver facilement jusqu'à ma cible.

Depuis maintenant une semaine, nous passions toutes nos soirées ensemble à découvrir les adultes que nous étions devenus sans jamais aborder ce que nous tentions d'oublier. Nous avions découvert que nous avions les mêmes goûts que ce soit question musique, cinéma, littérature ou même parfum de glace.

-Salut Bella, j'ai apporté les pizza et le film m'annonça-t-il fièrement

-Hé c'était mon tour pour le choix du film

-Han han, hier nous avons regardé un film d'amourrr que TU as choisie

-D'abord c'était pas une histoire d'amour et TU as adoré dis-je avec un sourire satisfait.

Il déposa son chargement et me prit dans ses bras.

-Ok, j'avoue mais ce soir c'est mon tour me dit-il avec son petit sourire en coin tout en déposant en baiser sur mon front.

Nous avions tous les deux ce besoin de contact d'être l'un contre l'autre. Jamais je ne pensais le revoir et maintenant j'avais tellement peur de le perdre de nouveau.

-Alors qu'as-tu choisi ?

-Tadammm dit-il en me présentant la boite du dvd

-Ocean's eleven ? dis-je en roulant les yeux. Ne me dis pas que tu te prends pour Danny ?

Il me fit un sourire espiègle

-Je ne te le dirai pas rigola-t-il, allez mets le film Tess.

Un peu plus tard nous étions tous les deux allongés sur le canapé et regardions le film. Les restes de pizza trainaient sur la table basse. J'avais la tête posée sur son torse et j'entendais les battements de son cœur. Edward jouait négligemment avec une mèche de mes cheveux. Concentrée sur les battements de cœur d'Edward, je ne suivais plus le film et je me perdais dans mes pensées.

Un battement de cœur.

Ma relation avec Edward était étrange.

Un battement de cœur.

Nous nous étions perdu de vue pendant douze ans.

Un battement de cœur.

Et pourtant nous nous comportions comme si l'on s'était quittés la veille.

Un battement de cœur.

Une semaine seulement que nous nous étions retrouvés.

Un battement de cœur.

Et je ne pouvais pas imaginer mon avenir sans lui.

Un battement de cœur.

Il n'y a qu'avec lui que mon âme torturée s'apaisait.

Un battement de cœur.

Qu'est ce que cela voulait dire...

Je reportais mon attention sur le film où les personnages étaient en train de préparer leur cambriolage et soudain je pris une décision sur la question que Jasper m'avait posé une semaine plus tôt.

-Je suis prête à visiter les locaux des Volturi et je vais vous aider dans votre enquête annonçais-je.

La main d'Edward lâcha la mèche de cheveux qu'il tenait et je le sentis se raidir contre moi. Je repensais à la conversation que nous avions eu une semaine plus tôt.

_« Je crois que vous allez me devoir des explications dis-je haut et fort en direction des deux hommes. »_

_Edward fusillait du regard son ami. Je sentais bien qu'il faisait des efforts pour maîtriser sa colère. Jasper qui semblait beaucoup plus calme se retourna vers moi._

_« Nous sommes des agents du FBI, et nous enquêtons sur les Volturi et je pense que vous pouvez nous aider._

_-Et moi je ne suis pas d'accord intervint Edward d'une voix rauque, c'est trop dangereux._

_-Je crois que c'est à moi de juger ce qui est dangereux pour moi ou non lui dis-je froidement.»_

_Edward se renfrogna, je vis dans son regard qu'il était surpris mais se contenta d'acquiescer. _

_Alors que je ne quittais pas Edward des yeux, Jasper repris :_

_« Nous soupçonnons les Volturi de trafic d'armes et de drogue et que leur société leur servent de couverture._

_-J'ai vérifié leur comptabilité tout est clean lui dis-je_

_-Je sais, nos services ont également tout vérifié, mais il doit y avoir une double comptabilité mais nous n'avons pas réussi à percer leur système informatique. C'est comme si il y avait deux réseaux en parallèle, mais je reste persuadé qu'il y a des ponts entre les deux sauf que l'on arrive pas à mettre la main dessus. »_

_Je comprenais mieux mes intuitions mais malgré mes heures de travail je n'avais réussi à trouver la moindre trace d'un second réseau._

_« Et en quoi puis-je vous aider ? _

_-Alice m'a parlé des méthodes un peu particulière de vos audits... »_

_Edward et moi nous retournâmes d'un même mouvement vers l'intéressée qui semblait vouloir rentrer sous terre. _

_« Je... Izzy...Bella... bredouillais celle-ci_

_-C'est bon Lili » lui dis-je pour la calmer, je connaissais bien mon amie et je savais qu'elle culpabiliserait d'avoir révélé ce petit détail. Je me retournais vers Jasper pour la suite._

_« Si lors de votre visite, vous pourriez trouver la moindre petite preuve que quelque chose n'est pas clair, cela nous permettrai d'obtenir un mandat repris Jasper_

_-Bella c'est trop dangereux intervint Edward d'une voix tendue._

_-Je vais y réfléchir » annonçais-je tout en plongeant mon regard dans celui d'Edward afin de lui faire comprendre que je prendrais seule la décision._

-Bella c'est trop dangereux souffla-t-il

Je me redressais et le regardais, il avait la mâchoire crispée. Son regard était noirci par la colère..

-Ce n'est pas la première fois que je fais ça, ne t'inquiète pas je ne prendrais aucun risque.

-Je t'interdit de le faire sa voix claqua

J'étais effarée, je me levais et m'éloignais de lui. Je pouvais ressentir dans chacun de mes muscles la colère.

-Comment ose-tu m'interdire quoi que ce soit ? lui dis-je froidement. Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de toi !

-Je suis désolé Bella, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire dit-il en s'approchant de moi.

Je pouvais voir sur son visage qu'il regrettait vraiment ses paroles mais j'étais aveuglée par ma colère. Il était pourtant le seul qui pouvait comprendre ce besoin que j'avais de maitriser ma vie, d'être libre de mes choix, de ne plus être obligée de subir ce que l'on m'imposait, de ne plus obéir aux ordres.

-SI C'EST EXACTEMENT CE QUE TU VOULAIS DIRE criais-je TU ...

Il m'interrompis en posant sa main sur ma bouche et me murmura à l'oreille

-Pardonne moi, j'ai juste tellement peur de te perdre.

Ma colère retomba instantanément et je me blottis dans ses bras.

-Je le ferai quand même, je sens que je dois le faire, c'est important murmurais-je

-J'ai un mauvais pressentiment... laisse moi t'accompagner, laisse moi te protéger dit-il en resserrant son étreinte.

J'aurai tellement aimé pouvoir le laisser prendre soin de moi mais j'avais la conviction qu'il n'agissait que par culpabilité. Cette vieille promesse qu'il n'avait pas pu tenir... ça ne pouvait être que ça je n'en valais pas la peine...

Je m'éloignais de lui

-Je dois le faire seule

Il souffla un coup et me lança un regard noir.

-Allons voir Jasper, il faut mettre tout ça en place car même si tu rentres seule dans le bâtiment il est hors de question que je te laisse sans surveillance.

Son ton était implacable mais je pouvais lui accorder cela il avait abdiqué si rapidement. Il attrapa ma main et m'entraina chez mon voisin. Il donna deux petits coups sur la porte suivit d'un troisième un peu plus fort. Un bruit se fit entendre mais personne ne vint nous ouvrir. Edward m'écarta de la porte et tira son arme.

-Ne bouge pas d'ici me chuchota-t-il tout en actionnant la poignée qui n'était pas verrouillée.

Et comme dans les séries tv qu'Alice adorait regarder, il donna un coup de pied dans la porte pour l'ouvrir en grand et pointa son arme dans la pièce.

-Oh merde ! dit-il en abaissant son arme.

Comme visiblement il n'y avait pas de danger, je me penchais pour voir ce qui se passait à l'intérieur et je vis une Alice cramoisie en train d'essayer de se couvrir avec une chemise et un Jasper visiblement en très grande forme qui attrapait un coussin pour préserver sa pudeur.

-Putain Edward ça t'arrive jamais de frapper aux portes cria Jasper.

-Ben... heu... j'ai frappé bafouilla mon ami alors que moi je me mordais la lèvre pour m'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

-On voulait juste te parler boulot... ben.. on retourne chez Bella reprit-il en m'attrapant la main pour me ramener chez moi.

Une fois la porte refermée je ne pu retenir mon rire. Edward me fusilla du regard et passa nerveusement sa main dans ses cheveux.

-Quoi ? Ce n'est pas drôle. Je viens de voir mon meilleur pote à poil en train de … il ne finit pas sa phrase

-Oh si c'était très drôle, enfin pas la situation mais ta tête dis-je en repartant dans mon hilarité. Je ne pouvais plus m'arrêter. Et je te signale que ma meilleure amie était dans la même situation continuais-je.

Il se détendit et me fit un sourire en coin.

-Jasper et Alice..., vu le caractère de ton amie je n'aurai pas cru ça possible même s'ils se sont dévorés des yeux le jour de leur rencontre.

-Oh oh je te signale qu'Alice est la meilleure amie que l'on puisse avoir et si jamais ton Jasper lui fait le moindre mal, agent du FBI ou pas, je le massacre.

Edward ricana et me prit dans ses bras pour déposer un baiser sur mon front. C'est à ce moment là que Jasper, habillé à la va vite et en colère entra suivi de Lili, elle aussi un peu débraillée et toujours aussi rouge.

-Vous avez intérêt a avoir une bonne raison pour cette intrusion chez moi cria-t-il en fixant Edward.

Edward était mal à l'aise et j'avoue que je n'en menais pas large non plus même si je ne le montrais pas.

Je n'en revenais pas de ce que j'avais aperçu tout à l'heure. Alice et Jasper ensemble ! Je connaissais bien mon amie, elle n'était pas du genre a avoir une relation avec un homme juste pour le sexe, pour elle ça devait être sérieux. Ce qui était étonnant c'est qu'elle ne m'avait rien dit.

-Je vais faire du café, Alice tu viens avec moi ?

Edward me lança un regard suppliant, il n'avait visiblement pas envie de faire face seul à la colère de son ami. Alice attrapa mon bras et m'entraina dans la cuisine.

-Je veux tout savoir dis-je à mon amie.

-Oh Izzy si tu savais dit-elle en sautillant, c'est l'homme de ma vie.

-Mais tu le connais à peine.

-Je le sais, je le sens c'est le bon.

-Tu disais la même chose de Peter.

Le visage d'Alice s'assombrit et je regrettais aussitôt mes paroles. Peter était l'ancien petit ami d'Alice mais alors qu'elle était très attachée à lui, lui ne faisait que s'amuser avec elle, la trompant sans arrêt. Elle avait été anéantie lorsqu'elle l'avait découvert.

-Je suis désolé ma Lili lui dis-je en la prenant dans les bras. Je veux juste que tu sois sûre de toi, je ne veux pas te voir souffrir.

Elle me rendit mon étreinte et me fit un magnifique sourire.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne suis plus aussi naïve qu'à l'époque et avec Jasper c'est tellement …. je n'ai jamais ressenti ça avant. Il est si... si ...parfait.

Je ne pu m'empêcher de sourire devant l'enthousiasme d'Alice. Elle rayonnait de bonheur et j'étais heureuse pour elle, même si j'allais surveiller Jasper de près.

Alors que je commençais à préparer le café, Alice changea de conversation.

-Et toi avec Edward ?

-Comment ça moi avec Edward ?

-Ben vous sembliez très proche quand nous sommes arrivés.

Je soulevais les épaules

-Nous sommes seulement amis.

-Les amis ne se papouille pas comme vous le faites...

-Tu ne me fais pas un plan «les amitié homme-femme sont impossibles » ?

-Ben quoi ! tu as bien vu comment ça a tourné pour Harry et Sally !

-Alice, c'est un film ! dis-je en soulevant les sourcils. Et puis Edward et moi c'est différent.

-Vraiment ?

Décidément, elle n'allait rien m'épargner aujourd'hui, il était évident qu'entre Edward et moi il n'y aurait jamais rien, je n'étais digne de personne et certainement pas d'Edward.

-Oui et il est temps de rejoindre ton chéri dis-je en attrapant le plateau sur lequel j'avais déposé nos cafés. La fuite était la meilleure solution pour éviter les conversations que l'on ne souhaitait pas.

Une fois dans le salon je m'aperçus qu'Edward était nettement plus détendu et Jasper semblait calme. Alice s'installa a côté de lui et il lui prit la main en la regardant tendrement. Un bon point pour Jasper.

-Puis-je savoir ce qui nous a valu ce moment...gênant dit Jasper en faisant un geste dédaigneux mais aucun de nous ne pipions mots il faut dire que la situation était plutôt embarrassante.

-J'attends.

-Je vais vous aider dans votre enquête annonçais-je.

Jasper soupira

-Merci Bella me dit-il alors qu'Edward le fusillait du regard.

Alice me regardait de son regard clairvoyant

-J'ai cru comprendre que c'était dangereux, es-tu certaine de toi ? me demanda-t-elle.

J' hochais la tête pour lui confirmer. Elle souffla un coup mais ne tenta pas de me faire changer d'avis. Elle savait que si ma décision était prise rien ne pourrait me faire revenir dessus.

-Je vous préviens tous les deux dit-elle en menaçant Jasper et Edward de son doigt, s'il lui arrive quoi que se soit vous aurez affaire à moi.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, nous allons la protéger murmura Edward en rivant son regard au mien.

Le lendemain, Jasper et Edward m'avaient expliqué en quoi consisterai leur méthode pour me protéger, c'était digne d'un film d'espionnage. Je devais être équipée d'oreillette, micro, localisateur etc... au moindre pépin il défonçait tout et venait me secourir. J'avais beau dire que tout ceci était inutile, mais mes anges gardiens n'avaient pas lâché l'affaire. J'avais dû fournir à Jasper les plans des locaux et le trajet précis que je comptais prendre. J'étais exaspérée par leur comportement sur-protecteur aussi je ne leur avais pas tout dit pour me laisser une marge de manœuvre une fois à l'intérieur.

Ma visite était prévue pour le lendemain soir, et je profitais qu'Edward soit bloqué par une mission ce soir pour bien me préparer. J'étais en train de mémoriser la position de chaque caméra du bâtiment.

J'avais piraté la base de données et je passais en revue chaque caméra pour bien intégrer l'angle de vue de chacune quand je compris ce qui me chagrinait depuis le début, ce que je trouvais louche.

Il fallait que je vérifie.

**Edward :**

J'étais avec Jasper dans ma voiture à 100 m de l'immeuble des Volturi.

Jasper était en train de brancher mon micro et me mettre une oreillette.

-Tu sais que c'est complètement inutile et qu'on perds notre temps grogna-t-il.

-Je veux être certain qu'il ne lui arrivera rien et vérifier qu'on puisse entrer sans problème en cas de pépin m'obstinais-je.

J'avais harcelé Jasper tout l'après-midi jusqu'à qu'il accepte de m'accompagner ici ce soir.

-Elle est moins fragile que tu ne le crois.

-Qu'en sais tu ? lui répondis-je agressivement.

Une lueur de pitié traversa ses prunelles bleues et je cachais ma colère sous un masque. C'était ainsi avec lui depuis une semaine, depuis que je savais qu'il savait.

-Effectivement je n'en sais rien. Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure. Mais tu vas finir par l'étouffer à la protéger ainsi et tu la perdras.

Je lui lançais un regard noir

-Edward, ne te braque pas, je suis ton ami n'en doute pas.

Je poussais un soupir. Depuis une semaine, j'avais l'impression que ma vie explosait. D'abord il y avait Bella. Bella dont je ne pouvais plus me passer, je voulais l'avoir en permanence avec moi, la prendre dans mes bras, sentir son odeur si envoutante, toucher la douceur de sa peau. Je voulais la protéger, je ne voulais plus la voir souffrir. Jasper avait raison. J'allais l'étouffer mais c'était plus fort que moi.

Et puis il y avait mon passé qui m'était revenu dans la gueule. Je faisais des cauchemars dès que je fermais les yeux, enfin surtout un qui revenait en boucle. Mes sentiments étaient exacerbés et je tombais dans l'excès dans tout. La colère, la peur, la honte, l'attendrissement, la haine, la culpabilité, l'amour... tout se mélangeait en moi. J'avais l'impression d'avoir un trop plein de tout et que j'allais exploser.

Ma présence ici était une preuve, Jasper avait raison c'était inutile, mais devant mon entêtement il ne m'avait pas lâcher. Peut être que ce n'était pas de la pitié qu'il avait envers moi. Il voulais seulement me soutenir. La preuve, il ne m'avait rien demandé, il était juste présent.

-Jasper, murmurais-je, l'émotion rendant ma voix rauque, merci.

Pour simple réponse il pressa mon épaule de sa main.

-Tu veux toujours y aller ?

Mon regard se posa sur l'immeuble au bout de la rue. Sa silhouette noire se détachant comme un oiseau de mauvaise augure sur le ciel tirant sur le rouge et le cobalt du crépuscule.

Perdu dans ma contemplation, je n'avais pas vu cette moto passant devant nous et se garant à une trentaine de mètre de l'immeuble. Je n'avais pas vu sa frêle silhouette en descendre enlever son casque et commencer sa progression vers le bâtiment.

-Merde qu'est ce qu'elle fout là jura Jasper.

Mes yeux se posèrent sur elle et mon sang ne fit qu'un tour.

-Je la rattrape dis-je en partant en courant vers le bâtiment.

Elle disparut à l'angle de l'immeuble et j'accélérai lorsque je parvins sur le côté, elle était déjà en train d'escalader l'immeuble jusqu'au second étage. Elle était extrêmement agile.

-Jazz, murmurais-je, elle entre dans le bâtiment, je la suis.

-_Edward, non ! Si vous vous faites prendre je vais avoir du mal à expliquer ta présence dans un bâtiment privé sans mandat_ me cria-t-il dans l'oreillette.

Mais je ne l'écoutais pas et commençais à grimper à la suite de Bella.

Une fois à l'intérieur il me fallut quelques secondes pour m'habituer à l'obscurité. J'étais dans un bureau mais il n'y avait déjà plus de trace de Bella. Doucement j'ouvris la porte, elle était déjà à l'autre bout du couloir. Le plus silencieusement possible, je m'élançais à sa suite espérant ne pas me faire remarquer par une caméra de surveillance.

Je la poursuivi ainsi quelques minutes essayant de reproduire ses gestes afin de ne pas déclencher une quelconque alarme. Petit à petit je gagnais du terrain. Elle disparut de nouveau à l'angle du couloir et j'accélérais le pas

-merde marmonnais-je

_-Que se passe-t-il ?_

-Elle n'est plus là chuchotais-je

_-Où est-tu ?_

-Quelque part au deuxième, c'est un vrai labyrinthe ce truc.

-_Il faut que tu me donnes un point de repère, le bureau où doit se rendre Bella est au quatrième donc il doit y avoir des escaliers._

J'observais les alentours, un peu plus loin il y avait une porte avec une plaque dessus. En vérifiant qu'aucune caméra ne pouvait me voir j'avançais prudemment. Soudain quelqu'un m'attira dans une pièce sur ma gauche. J'attrapais mon arme quand j'entendis chuchoter

-Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Je sentais gronder sa colère dans sa voix.

Nous étions dans une sorte de local de rangement pas très grand.

-C'est plutôt à moi de te demander ça, je ne serai pas ici si je ne t'avais pas vu entrer. Nous étions d'accord Bella, tu ne rentrais pas ici sans surveillance lui dis-je sur un ton froid.

Je l'entendis soupirer

-Excuse moi, j'ai pensé à un truc tout à l'heure et il fallait que je vérifie, j'ai pas pensé que vous pourriez vous inquiéter.

-Qu'est ce qui était si important que ça ne pouvait pas attendre demain ?

-Il y a une caméra dans le bureau de Démétri Volturi auquel je n'ai pas accès par leur système informatique.

_-Elle a mit le doigt sur un truc _me dit Jasper dans mon oreillette_. Mais il nous faut des preuves_

_-_Tu en es certaine ? lui demandais-je

-La caméra est cachée dans une statuette, je l'ai repéré lors de mon entretien avec lui et je n'ai aucun visuel de caméra se trouvant dans les bureaux.

-Donc si on rentre dans son bureau, nous allons forcement nous faire repérer.

Elle acquiesça.

-C'est pour cette raison que je suis venue à ce niveau, c'est le service de comptabilité, il y a forcément quelqu'un ayant accès au second réseau ici mais je pense que ça sera moins surveillé que les bureaux des étages supérieurs. Reste plus qu'à trouver le bon ordinateur me dit elle avec un sourire fier. Alors maintenant que nous sommes là, on se met au boulot ?

Je soupirais un coup, ce que j'étais en train de faire était illégal et si je me faisais prendre on risquait de perdre la dernière chance de coincer les Volturi.

-Jazz ?

-_Si tu te fais prendre on fout tout en l'air_

-Je sais bien ! A ton avis pourquoi je ne suis pas déjà à la recherche de ce foutu ordinateur ? m'énervais-je

Bella me regardait me faire la conversation à moi même comme si tout était normal. Je passais ma main dans mes cheveux, voilà déjà cinq minutes que j'étais enfermé avec Bella dans ce cagibi et je commençais à être nerveux. Il fallait que je sorte d'ici, mais on ne pouvais pas agir à la va vite, je pouvais me contrôler.

-Jazz dit moi le nom du mec que l'on soupçonnait à la compta ?

-_Merde j'ai pas mes documents avec moi, je crois que c'était un certain Embry Call. Je n'en suis pas certain_.

-On va voir si il est bien à la compta avec un peu de chance...

Bella était en train de sortir un ultra portable de son sac.

-Quel nom ? me dit-elle simplement.

J'admirais la facilité avec lequel elle assimilait les informations même partielles.

-Embry Call

Elle pianota quelques secondes.

-Embry Call, 35 ans, célibataire, travaille pour les Volturi depuis 15 ans, au service comptabilité, il est le seul a être resté aussi longtemps dans ce service. Elle pianota encore quelques secondes. Pas de transactions douteuses sur son compte en banque... ça colle pas murmura-t-elle. Puis elle lança une nouvelle recherche.

-Il a un frère Jared, qui ne travaille pas mais qui a un compte en banque des plus garni. Bingo dit-elle avec un sourire.

J'étais bouche bée, elle venait en quelques secondes de faire avancer notre enquête.

-_Il faut qu'on l'embauche me murmura Jasper_ dans mon oreillette.

-C'est bon ! Je sais où est son bureau, on va pouvoir y aller.

J'étais soulagé de sortir enfin de cette petite pièce mais à ce moment l'alarme se mit en route.

-Merde murmura Bella qui était déjà en train de pianoter sur son ordi. On est pas seul dans le bâtiment et ce couillon à fait déclencher l'alarme.

-_Il faut que vous sortiez de là_ cria Jazz. Je fis une grimace, il venait de me briser le tympan.

Bella était toujours concentrée sur son ordinateur.

-Bella, il faut qu'on parte.

-On ne peux pas reprendre le même chemin, dit elle calmement, ça va grouiller de garde, j'ai trouvé un autre chemin. Elle prit une lampe de poche dans son sac et éclaira le mur au niveau de plafond. Dans un coin il y avait une grille d'aération.

Je commençais à transpirer en regardant la grille.

Elle sorti un tournevis de son sac et commença à détacher la grille, j'aurai du l'aider mais j'étais incapable de faire le moindre geste.

La première vis tomba et le bruit résonna dans ma tête inlassablement. Ma bouche était sèche. Je fixais Bella qui calmement s'attaquait à la seconde vis. Je ne pouvais détacher mon regard de cette bouche noir. J'avais l'impression de manquer d'air.

La troisième vis rejoignit les deux autres.

-Je ne peux pas dis-je mais ma voix était inaudible.

J'étais totalement oppressé.

La dernière vis tomba, Bella retira la grille.

-Je ne peux pas dis-je un peu plus fort.

Bella se retourna vivement, elle avait un air paniqué sur le visage.

-Jasper, il fait une crise de claustrophobie dit-elle sachant que mon ami entendrait

-E_dward, tout va bien, tu n'es pas seul_

Ma tête tourna...

_J'étais enfermé dans le noir, dans cette pièce si petite que je ne pouvais bouger sans me cogner contre un mur. Je ne savais pas depuis combien de temps j'étais là, des heures ? Des jours ? Il était venu deux fois. Quand la porte s'ouvrait j'étais ébloui après ce noir si profond, la moindre source de lumière me faisait l'effet du soleil. J'avais supplié pour qu'il me laisse sortir mais à chaque fois la porte s'était refermée me laissant seul avec mes pleurs résonnant sur les murs si noir. Je sentais par moment quelque chose passer entre mes jambes. Je n'osais imaginer quels autres monstres habite cet endroit. J'avais mal... j'avais peur... j'avais peur pour Bella. Je ne sais combien de temps il s'était écoulé depuis sa dernière visite mais je savais que j'avais perdu. Je ne pouvais plus rester, je ferai tout pour sortir. Mes larmes coulaient silencieusement le long de mes joues. _

_L'homme ouvrit de nouveau la porte et resta dans l'encadrement, j'étais éblouie par la lumière et je ne voyais que sa silhouette._

_-_Edward ! me dit une voix douce que j'entendis à peine

-_Alors tu vas être obéissant où il faut que je te laisse encore ici ? me dit l'homme._

_-_Edward ! m'appela encore la voix douce rassurante

_Je sais que je ne veux plus retourner dans le noir, j'ai peur, j'ai peur de ce qu'il va m'arriver dehors mais j'ai encore plus peur d'être enfermer ici. Je vais étouffer..._

-Edward c'est moi tu ne crains rien !

La voix douce est plus forte, elle me rassurait.

_-Je vais faire ce que vous voulez, je veux plus rester ici dis-je en sanglotant..._

-Edward, ouvre les yeux, c'est moi c'est Bella. Je suis avec toi, tu ne risques rien.

Lentement mes paupières se soulevèrent et elle était là devant moi. Je plongeais mon regard dans ses yeux chocolat, je savais qu'elle ne me voulait pas de mal. Et je devais le faire pour elle. Au bout de ce tuyau il y avait la liberté.

Je vais le faire pour elle. Pour Bella.

Je sentis ma respiration se calmer, je redevenais maître de moi. Je n'étais plus le petit garçon. J'étais l'agent du FBI...

Le reste se passa comme dans un rêve, ou un cauchemar, je me vis grimper dans la bouche d'aération, je me vis ramper pendant ce qui me semblait une éternité alors que Bella et Jasper m'encourageaient. Ce n'est qu'une fois à l'air libre que je repris entièrement possession de mes facultés.

Jazz nous attendait en bas du bâtiment, et nous grimpions sans un mot dans la voiture ma main serrant fermement celle de Bella.

J'étais très mal, je n'avais jamais eu une crise aussi importante de ma vie, d'habitude j'arrivais à gérer la pression, mais là c'était comme si mon passé s'était confondu avec mon présent. Le pire c'est que j'avais mis en danger Bella, encore une fois je culpabilisais.

Je sentis la main de Bella faire pression sur la mienne et aussitôt mes angoisses se calmèrent dès que mes yeux plongèrent dans son regard chocolat.

Jasper démarra

-Ma moto ! dit Bella.

-Ne t'inquiète pas elle sera au garage dès demain lui dit calmement Jasper.

-Où nous emmènes tu ? lui dis-je voyant qu'il ne prenait pas le chemin pour retourner chez lui.

-Au bureau, Liam veux vous voir tout les deux !

Je soupirais, ça ne me plaisait vraiment pas.


	6. Chapitre 5

Bonjour tout le monde

Me voici avec un nouveau chapitre, je vous remercie pour vos reviews et comme pour le chapitre précédent je vous enverrais un petit teaser (désolé pour les non inscrites). Je veux remercier petitewam pour la correction, c'est une super bêta.

Encore une info... je suis inscrite sur le site Fanfics en Folie... plusieurs d'entre nous y sont déjà mais n'hésitez pas à faire tourner l'info entre vous... voici le lien pour y accéder http: / / fanfictions . heroku . com / .Il n'y a pas que du Twilight mais plein d'autres univers qui y sont exploités. Et voici l'adresse du forum de Fanfics en Folie, tout nouveau né : http: / / fanficsenfolie . forumactif . com/

Bonne lecture

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

**Jasper :**

Cela faisait une heure que nous étions là et je m'en voulais d'avoir entrainé Bella là dedans.

Liam avait tenu à s'entretenir seul avec Bella, ce qui m'agaçait beaucoup, jamais il n'avait interféré ainsi dans une de mes enquêtes, de plus il l'avait conduit en salle d'interrogatoire et je n'aimais pas ça, j'avais peur que Bella ne m'en tienne responsable, et ne veuille plus me faire confiance. C'était incroyable comme je m'étais attaché à cette fille. Pas autant qu'à mon Alice évidemment, mais elle était comme une petite sœur qu'il me fallait protéger. Une semaine qu'elles étaient entrées dans ma vie, et dans celle d'Edward et déjà j'avais l'impression que notre univers n'était plus le même.

Nous étions derrière la vitre sans teint, à écouter leur conversation. Elle restait d'un calme surprenant malgré la situation et répondait aux questions de manière précise et concise mais ne cessait de fixer le miroir derrière lequel nous nous cachions. Elle savait que nous étions là. Lorsqu'il lui avait demandé d'expliquer comment nous nous étions rencontré. Elle lui avait simplement expliqué que nous étions voisins et que comme son travail actuel, lui permettait de nous aider, et pour elle de faire un geste patriotique, elle avait accepté, comme si elle n'avait jamais connu Edward avant.

-Mais qu'est ce qu'elle fait gronda mon ami.

-Elle protège ta carrière, et je te conseille de la suivre dans cette voie. Tu lui porterais autant de préjudice à elle qu'à toi.

Alors que j'attendais de nouveau à un éclat de colère, Edward s'assit brusquement sur une chaise en prenant sa tête dans les mains.

-J'ai tout faux avec Bella !

Je détachais mon regard de la scène qui se jouait dans la pièce à côté pour reporter mon attention sur mon ami.

-Que veux-tu dire ?

-J'aimerai la protéger et tout ce que je fais c'est la mettre encore plus en danger à chaque fois.

Il releva la tête et avait les yeux dans le vague, je ne l'avais jamais vu dans cet état.

-Regarde, si je n'avais pas été aussi obstiné à la suivre dans ce bâtiment, elle aurait eu aucun mal à sortir de là sans me trainer comme un boulet, et elle aurait pas à subir ça! dit il en montrant Liam l'interrogeant.

Je me détournais de lui et regardait de nouveau la vitre.

-Te culpabiliser ne sert à rien, tu ne sais pas si seule elle s'en serait mieux sortie, peut être qu'elle n'aurait pas pu trouver une issue et serait restée coincée. Quand à ça, c'est plutôt à moi de culpabiliser, et en plus je ne sais pas à quoi il joue dis-je énervé.

Pourquoi Bella intéressait-elle tant Liam ? Je n'avais jamais douté de son intégrité alors pourquoi ce doute s'insinuait en moi. Tellement de questions tournaient dans ma tête. Comme la crise d'Edward plus tôt dans la soirée. Je n'étais pas présent, mais j'avais pu ressentir la violence de celle-ci en les écoutant.

-Que s'est-il passé ce soir ? repris-je, tu sais gérer ça d'habitude, tu as subis ce genre d'entrainement à Quantico et je n'ai jamais vu la moindre trace de panique. Je sais que tu évites les endroits fermés, mais généralement tu sais gérer ta crise. Qu'est ce qu'il y avait de différent aujourd'hui ?

Je fixai toujours la pièce où se trouvait Bella en attendant sa réponse. Je vis Liam sortir, et Bella resta toujours aussi impassible. Généralement, lorsque nous interrogions quelqu'un, même les plus durs à cuire montraient des signes de nervosité une fois seuls, mais pas elle. Liam revint avec deux cafés et elle le remercia avec un sourire.

-Je ne sais pas, finit-il par me répondre.

Je le sentais perdu et je me sentais également impuissant à l'aider.

Dans la pièce d'interrogatoire, la porte s'ouvrit sur Siobhan qui donna un dossier à Liam.

Merde ! le dossier de Bella.

-Quoi qu'il arrive tu bouges pas d'ici, lui intimais-je avant de rejoindre Liam. J'espérai que pour une fois il m'écouterait.

-Liam, je peux te parler une minute annonçais-je après avoir frapper à la porte.

Il me suivit dans le couloir avec le dossier de Bella dans les mains.

Je passais nerveusement une main dans mes cheveux.

-Je sais que cette conversation ne devrait pas avoir lieu... tu es mon supérieur, j'ai pas à dire ça mais qu'est ce que tu fous avec elle ?

Je ne faisais que murmurer, ne voulant pas être entendu par les quelques agents présents encore ce soir.

-En effet, je crois qu'on ne devrait pas être là, mais tu es l'un de mes meilleurs agents, donc je vais prendre la peine de te répondre.

Il avait employé le même ton, mais sa voix n'était que colère.

-Vous vous enlisez dans cette enquête depuis presque deux mois, et cette fille est au cœur de tout. Et surtout j'ai l'intuition que tu me caches quelque chose. Tu essayes de la protéger quitte à être borderline. Et ça ce n'est pas toi Jasper !

-Crois-moi, Bella n'a rien à voir avec toute cette affaire, elle était juste là au mauvais moment. Mais elle peut nous aider, elle est d'ailleurs d'accord pour ça, donc je ne vois pas l'intérêt de cet interrogatoire. Et surtout, a quoi ça te servirait de ressortir toute cette merde dis-je en lui montrant le dossier de Bella. Bousculer une victime pour obtenir ce que tu veux ce n'est pas toi lui dis-je en reprenant ses propres mots.

Il soupira

-Je n'ai pas encore lu ceci, mais si tu te portes garant pour elle je veux bien te faire confiance. Je veux un débriefing dès demain sur cette affaire et un avancement très rapidement. Tu peux ramener ta protégée chez elle.

-Merci

Il parti en direction de son bureau, le dossier de Bella toujours dans les mains, j'étais certain qu'il allait l'éplucher, j'espérai seulement qu'il ne fasse pas le lien avec Edward. Comme s'il lisait dans mes pensées, il s'arrêta et se retourna.

-Et occupe toi de Cullen, il a une sale tête et si besoin envois le en vacances forcées.

Je soufflais un coup, j'allais devoir maintenant affronter Bella qui allait sans doute m'en vouloir.

J'ouvris la porte lentement, elle était toujours dans la même position, son visage impassible fixant toujours le miroir.

-Bella, Edward, je vous ramène.

Elle se leva, toujours aussi calmement, et me rejoignit toujours sans montrer le moindre signe d'émotion. J'aurai préféré la voir en colère, nerveuse ou même apeurée. Peu importe ! Mais ce côté imperturbable me fichait la trouille. Moi Jasper Whitlock avoir la trouille de ce petit bout de femme.

Elle passa devant moi et Edward nous rejoignit, mais sans un regard pour lui elle poursuivit son chemin vers la sortie

-Ça sent le roussi murmura Edward, j'espère pour toi que Alice ne sera pas solidaire.

Je devais avoir l'air ahuri, car il ricana tout en me tapant l'épaule pour me réconforter. Comment faisait ce mec pour être au trente sixième dessous et la minute suivante plaisanter comme si de rien n'était ?

-Je crois qu'on devrait y aller, je ne suis pas certain que ça soit une bonne idée de la faire attendre. N'aggravons pas les choses, dit il en prenant le même chemin que Bella.

Je secouai la tête, j'avais l'impression que nous étions en train de nous faire mener par le bout du nez.

Le trajet, jusqu'à notre immeuble se fit dans un silence, plutôt inconfortable. Bella avait gardé ce masque d'impassibilité et nous n'avions osé ni l'un ni l'autre entamer la conversation avec elle. Arrivé devant chez elle, elle nous claqua la porte au nez.

Fichu caractère.

Avec un sourire amusé, Edward ouvrit la porte et entra à sa suite. Je soufflai un bon coup avant d'entrer également. L'heure était aux excuses et je crois bien que j'allais devoir être convainquant.

-Bella, je suis désolé...

Edward s'installa tranquillement sur le canapé alors que Bella se retourna brusquement vers moi. Son masque était enfin tombé et son visage reflétait sa colère. Je ne pu m'empêcher de faire un pas en arrière. Ça allait être ma fête.

-Désolé ? dit elle son regard noir dardé sur moi. Désolé, de m'avoir emmené dans ce bourbier ? Désolé, d'avoir laissé ton supérieur s'amuser avec moi ? Désolé, de ne pas avoir eu les couilles d'interrompre cela avant 1 heure ? J'ai perdu assez de temps comme cela aujourd'hui, donc tu peux garder tes excuses au fond de ta gorge où ailleurs si tu le souhaites. Je t'ai promis de t'aider, donc je le ferai mais maintenant c'est moi qui fixe mes règles !

Edward qui se marrait discrètement dans son coin se redressa vivement.

-Il est hors de question que tu mettes de nouveau un pied dans ce bâtiment sans moi gronda-t-il

-Ah oui ! Et pourquoi ? C'est trop dangereux pour moi ! Tu me l'as déjà répété Edward. Et moi je dis que j'irai seule, je n'ai pas besoin de passer du temps à me faire du soucis pour toi !

Edward était devenue livide. Elle savait taper là où ça fais mal la petite, mais il était hors de question que je la laisse sans protection.

Bella et Edward s'affrontaient du regard, j'avais l'impression d'assister à un conversation muette, comme s'ils se comprenaient, se décryptaient d'un seul regard, alors que moi j'avais toujours du mal à les comprendre.

-Edward, je te charge de protéger Bella vingt quatre heure sur vingt quatre dis-je en attirant de nouveau les foudres de Bella sur moi.

-C'est hors de question, sa voix claqua dans le silence.

-Tu as besoin de moi pour l'enquête surenchéri mon ami.

-C'est soit tu restes avec elle et tu t'arranges qu'elle ne file pas en douce chez les Volturi, soit les vacances forcée et Esmée se fera un plaisir de te surveiller.

Edward me lança un regard noir mais je savais qu'il ne pourrait rien opposer à mes arguments.

-C'est bon tu as gagné grogna-t-il.

-Eh oh, j'ai mon mot à dire tenta Bella

-Oh non, j'ai le devoir de protéger mes agents, à partir du moment où tu as décidé de nous aider, cette protection s'applique à toi, si tu n'étais pas si tête brulée, je ne serais pas obligé d'arriver à ces extrêmes. Maintenant la discussion est close je dois rejoindre Alice.

Je sortis sans un regard pour eux, je savais qu'Edward obéirait à mes ordres, je partis donc sereinement dans l'appartement en face rejoindre ma douce Alice.

**Edward :**

Elle était là au milieu de la piste de danse, en train de se trémousser, diablement sexy dans son pantalon de cuir et sa tunique blanche, et moi je n'avais qu'une envie massacrer tous les hommes posant leurs regards sur elle.

Voilà quatre jours qu'elle me menait la vie dure, me faisant la tête lorsque nous étions seuls chez elle, où bien m'allumant carrément sans aucuns scrupules, comme ce matin où après une nuit inconfortable sur son sofa, j'ai été réveillé par une Bella avec juste un débardeur et un shorty se déhanchant au rythme de la musique de son mp3. Alice s'était mise de la partie et toutes les deux m'avait traîné dans les boutiques durant des heures, n'hésitant pas à me coller des bouts de dentelles sous le nez. Jasper avait eu droit à la soupe à la grimace, Alice passant toutes ses soirées chez Bella, et elle prenaient un malin plaisir a regarder des films sentimentaux et se mettre du vernis à ongles tout en m'ignorant totalement. Bella se vengeait simplement car je savais qu'elle abhorrait ce genre d'activités. Ce soir, elles avaient décidé de danser et c'est ainsi que je me retrouvais, assis à la regarder, envieux des regards des autres posés sur elle.

-Elle vont nous faire leur cirque combien de temps à ton avis me dit Jasper à mes côtés. Il fixait Alice en train de danser langoureusement sur la piste, je sentais bien qu'il était également prêt à démolir le portrait de ces types qui la collaient de trop.

La musique changea et un slow retenti dans la boite.

-Ça suffit comme ça gronda Jazz, il se leva et attrapa Alice et l'entraina sur la piste de danse.

Je jetais un coup d'œil à Bella, et elle était déjà en train de danser avec un type la serrant trop près à mon goût.

Mais qu'est ce qu'il me prenait, je n'avais pas le droit d'éprouver ce genre de chose, c'était Bella, mon amie. Celle qui me faisait tourner la tête depuis quatre jours...

Je fermais les yeux, je ne voulais plus la voir avec ce type, qui lui faisait des sourires mielleux et n'ayant qu'une idée la trainer dans son lit d'ici la fin de la soirée. Je connaissais bien ce genre de mec, il y a peu de temps j'aurai été là à sa place, mais c'était terminé tout ça. Elle m'avait transformé. J'aimais sincèrement Bella, elle était mon amie, celle qui savait, celle qui me comprenait, c'était un amour pur. Alors pourquoi j'avais envie de tuer ce mec ? Depuis quand la voyais-je autrement ? J'étais complètement perdu, face à l'inconnu et j'avais peur de ce qu'il m'arrivait, peur de ce que je pouvais ressentir...

-Hey ! Le beau gosse ça te dirais de danser avec moi ?

J'ouvris les yeux et mon regard se posa directement sur Bella. Le type avec qui elle dansait l'avait serré encore plus contre lui, sa main descendant sur ses fesses. Il se pencha à son oreille et il lui murmura quelques paroles. Je savais exactement, ce qu'il lui avait demandé, et mon cœur se serra lorsque je la vis acquiescer et le suivre vers la sortie. Sans un regard vers la fille qui m'avait interpelé, je me dirigeais vers la sortie et attrapais le bras de Bella.

-Tu vas pas te casser avec ce connard, lui dis-je agressivement.

-Ca ne te regarde pas Edward.

-Oh oh le rigolo, de quoi tu te mêles ? me dit le type, je le regardais de plus près, il était assez balaise mais ne faisait certainement pas le poids contre moi.

-Justement ça me regarde lui dis-je en lui collant mon insigne sous le nez. Il est hors de question que tu partes sans moi dis-je à Bella.

Elle me fusilla du regard.

-Ce n'est pas en abusant de ta carte et certainement pas toi qui va diriger mes gestes gronda-t-elle.

Je ne faisais que la braquer plus contre moi, je ne savais plus quoi faire pour lui faire entendre raison. Je lui attrapais la main et la suppliai du regard.

-Bella, s'il te plait... ça me tue de te voir faire ça.

Je vis dans ses yeux le doute, se rendait-elle compte de la peine que je ressentais.

-Lâche là, me dit l'autre abruti en agrippant violemment mon bras.

Instinctivement, mon poing se referma et s'écrasa sur sa mâchoire. Il s'était écroulé au sol, mais déjà j'attrapais son col de chemise prêt à lui donner un second coup. Mais avant que mon poing atteigne sa cible, je sentis quelqu'un m'agripper et m'entrainer à l'extérieur.

-Maintenant tu restes là et tu te calmes m'ordonna Jasper en rentrant de nouveau dans la boîte.

J'étais en colère, frustré de ne pas avoir pu me défouler sur ce type. En colère contre moi, contre Bella de me faire ressentir cette douleur.

Je rentrais dans une petite ruelle sombre à côté de la boite, et donna un grand coup dans une poubelle. Il fallait que j'extériorise cette rage qui me consumait.

-Pourquoi as-tu fais ça ?

Je me retournais vers elle. Elle était à l'entrée de la ruelle sous un réverbère et sa beauté me coupa une nouvelle fois le souffle.

-POURQUOI ? Cria-t-elle

-Tu ne t'occupes pas de ton joujou ? lui dis-je amèrement.

-Ce n'est pas lui qui m'importe !

-Vraiment ? Je ne vois pas ce que tu fais là parce que je n'ai pas vraiment l'impression d'être important à tes yeux.

Elle sortie du cercle de lumière, pour se rapprocher de moi. Ses yeux étaient noircis de colère.

-Tu n'es qu'un crétin Cullen !

Elle avait raison ! Je détournais mon regard d'elle.

-Pourquoi l'as-tu frapper ?

-Franchement aucun regret, si c'était à refaire je recommencerais.

-D'accord mais pourquoi ?

-C'était un connard arrogant !

Je plongeais mon regard dans le sien et je voyais bien que je la décevais. J'éludais ses questions, j'allais encore une fois m'enfermer dans mon mutisme, incapable de dire ce que je ressentais vraiment.

Je sentais la prière dans ses yeux, et parce que c'était Elle, je lui devais une réponse.

-Ok ! Tu veux savoir, je déteste te voir avec des types comme ça, ils ne veulent que te baiser, tu n'es qu'une proie pour eux, tu mérites mieux que ça Bella...

-Qui te dit que je n'ai pas ce que je méri...

Je ne sais pas comment, ni pourquoi mais mes lèvres se posèrent violemment sur les siennes. D'abord surprise, elle ne réagit pas tout de suite mais très vite elle y répondit avec ardeur. Ses mains crochetèrent ma nuque et son corps se colla contre le mien. Je la plaquai contre le mur le plus proche, nos lèvres ne se lâchaient plus, nos langues bataillaient entre elles, ce baiser n'avait rien de tendre, il était chargé de toutes la colère que nous ressentions l'un et l'autre. Je grognais contre sa bouche quand je la sentis se coller encore plus contre moi, créant ainsi une friction entre son corps et mon sexe gonflé de désir. Je la voulais, je voulais me fondre en elle, la posséder. A bout de souffle, je lâchais ses lèvres pour m'attaquer à son cou, léchant, mordillant sa chair. Elle gémissait sous mes attaques, ses mains se glissèrent sous ma chemise pour caresser mes abdos me faisant frissonner. Je partis à la découverte de son corps, mes mains glissant sous sa tunique le long de son ventre, de ses côtes, jusqu'à sa poitrine, mes doigts frôlèrent les pointes durcies de ses seins à travers la dentelle. Nos corps tremblaient de désir. Mes lèvres s'écrasèrent de nouveau sur les siennes, nos gestes étaient brusques et faisait sentir toute l'urgence que nous ressentions, le besoin de l'autre. J'allais la baiser, là dans cette ruelle, j'étais devenu le prédateur et elle ma proie. Mes mains caressaient avec brutalité ses seins, si ronds, si parfait. J'allais baiser Bella. Ses mains s'attaquaient à la boucle de ma ceinture. J'allais baiser Bella. Mes lèvres s'éloignèrent brusquement de sa bouche, elle grogna de frustration pendant qu'elle défaisait le premier bouton de mon jeans. Qu'est ce que j'étais en train de faire ? Elle détacha le second bouton. Je ne pouvais pas faire ça ! J'attrapais ses mains et les maintins au dessus de sa tête.

-Je ne peux pas Bella, je n'ai pas le droit de faire ça dis-je d'une voix rauque.

Elle me lança un regard haineux et essaya de se dégager de ma poigne.

-Lâche moi.

J'enfouis mon visage dans le creux de son cou.

-Ne te méprend pas Bella, mais si je le faisais, je ne vaudrais pas mieux que ces types, tu mérites mieux qu'un coup dans une ruelle lui murmurais-je.

Son odeur, ce léger parfum de freesia, m'enivrait totalement, je devais me contrôler pour ne pas lui sauter dessus de nouveau.

Lentement je relâchais ses poignets pour enserrer sa taille et la coller encore plus à moi. Avec un petit soupir elle glissa ses bras autour de ma taille et répondit à mon étreinte, elle n'avait toujours pas dit un mot et à cet instant j'aurai aimé pouvoir lire dans les pensées, pour savoir si comme moi elle était confuse par ce qui venait de se passer. Elle posa sa tête sur mon torse et l'odeur de ses cheveux chatouilla mes narines.

-Je suis désolée murmura-t-elle

Désolée ? Mais pourquoi ? C'était moi qui lui avait sauté dessus, qui aurait pu briser notre amitié.

-Je me suis mal conduite avec toi ces derniers jours reprit-elle.

Ma main caressa ses cheveux, mes doigts glissèrent dans la soie de ses mèches brunes.

-Si tu savais comme ça m'a manqué de ne pas pouvoir te serrer dans mes bras

-Si tu savais comme ça été dur de te faire la tête

Je ne pu retenir un petit rire.

-Bella ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'arrive lui dis-je en reprenant mon sérieux.

Elle releva la tête vers moi et son regard se riva au mien.

-Je ne sais pas non plus ce qu'il m'arrive chuchota-t-elle.

Ma main glissa sur sa joue, et je remis une de ses mèches derrière son oreille. Je n'arrivais pas à détacher mon regard d'elle, à ôter ma main de sa peau si douce, à me retenir de poser mes lèvres sur les siennes.

Je n'en avais pas le droit, lentement je retirais mes doigts de sa joue, la chaleur de sa peau laissait une trace brulante sur mes doigts.

-Bella ! Tu me fais confiance ?

Elle hocha la tête.

-Je crois que je connais le moyen de nous détendre suis moi.

Nous réajustâmes nos vêtement et sans un mot je lui pris la main et l'entraina dans ma voiture.

* * *

Bon ok je vous avais dit que le chapitre serait plus chaud, ben il l'est légèrement ... ^^

A bientôt

Nous réajustâmes nos vêtement et sans un mot je lui pris la main et l'entraina dans ma voiture.


	7. Chapitre 6

_Me voici enfin de retour avec un nouveau chapitre, oui j'ai mis pas mal de temps à le terminer, je pourrai vous donner tout un tas de bonne raison, la vie de ménagère est fatigante, les enfants prennent tout mon temps, je manque d'inspiration... et surtout je traîne trop sur les forums et donc je passe moins de temps à écrire. Bon je crois que c'est un peu tout ça (surtout le dernier point mais je suis pas prête a assumer donc chuttttt). Bon en fait c'est surtout un point de ce chapitre que j'ai voulu perfectionner et donc fais et refais pour votre plus grand plaisir (je le souhaite). _

_En tout cas un grand merci à ptite wam qui a corrigé mon chapitre plus vite que la lumière ce qui me permets de ne pas trainer trop pour le publier. Par contre je ne donne aucun délais pour le suivant car il n'est même pas commencé mais promis je fais au plus vite. _

_Bonne lecture_

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre 6**

**Bella :**

Je sortais de la petite cabine, d'où je venais de me changer. Je me sentais ridicule avec son short et son débardeur trois fois trop grand pour moi. J'avais fais un nœud au niveau de ma taille pour ne pas être entravée dans mes mouvements et même en le resserrant au maximum, le short tombait juste en dessous des genoux.

J'avançai dans le vestiaire en m'approchant d'Edward, il était assis à califourchon sur un banc et m'attendait en roulant des bandages. Il s'était également changé et ne portait qu'un short, mes yeux se rivèrent sur son corps magnifique. Il était très musclé, pas une musculature exagérée comme un bodybuilder, mais chaque muscle se dessinait sous sa peau de marbre. Je me revoyais l'embrasser, le caresser, j'avais eu envie de lui, j'avais envie de lui encore. Je sentais son odeur sur moi, ses vêtements étaient imprégnés de lui, mais je ne pouvais pas l'avoir. Je ne savais pas où j'en étais, je ne m'étais jamais sentie aussi bien que lorsqu'il me prenait dans ses bras.

Il releva la tête vers moi et son regard brilla en me détaillant. Je me mordillais la lèvre avec angoisse, nous n'avions pas reparlé de ce qu'il s'était passé dans la ruelle, nos échanges s'étant limités à des choses pratiques comme lorsqu'il m'avait donné une de ses tenues qui était rangée dans un casier du vestiaire.

-Viens là me dit-il

Je m'installai sur le banc juste en face de lui et il pris ma main pour commencer à la bander

-Est-ce que c'est bien nécessaire ?

-Je ne voudrais pas que tu te blesses.

Avec soin il banda chacune de mes mains faisant attention que les bandes ne soient pas trop serrées et que je puisse plier mes articulations. Je ne quittais pas des yeux ses mains prenant soin des miennes. Il pris une paire de gants et commença à me les enfiler.

-C'est une paire à ma belle sœur, Rosalie, ils devraient t'aller, par contre je n'ai rien pour les chaussures, tu devras rester pieds nus.

-Ta belle sœur boxe ?

-Ouais et elle répare même des voitures, un vrai mec rigola-t-il.

-Tu viens souvent ici ?

-Assez, ça m'aide à extérioriser quand la pression est trop forte.

Il me fixa un instant.

-Et toi ? J'ai vu un paire de gant dans ta chambre.

-Mon père avait installé un sac dans notre garage.

Je repensais à toutes ces nuits où j'avais frappé sur ce sac jusqu'à l'épuisement pour me vider l'esprit et tenter d'oublier ce qui était inoubliable.

-Tu as raison ça aide éludais-je.

Sa main s'approcha de mon visage, et mon cœur se mit à battre à cent à l'heure, puis elle retomba avant d'avoir atteint sa destination. Je voyais dans ses yeux le conflit intérieur qui l'habitait, et à cet instant j'aurai aimé lire dans ses pensées.

-Allez, allons massacrer quelques sacs me dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

Il attrapa ma main et m'entraîna dans la salle de boxe. La salle était grande, il y avait au centre quatre rings sur lesquels se déroulaient des sparing. Tout autour il y avait différents ateliers comme les sacs de frappe, des miroirs, des bancs de musculation. Il était tard, mais il y avait encore une dizaine de personnes qui s'entraînaient, la pièce sentait la sueur et la testostérone à plein nez.

-Il faut que j'aille voir le boss dit-il en me désignant une sorte de bureau sur une mezzanine. Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps, ça va aller ?

Je lui fit signe que oui, il lâcha ma main et avant de s'éloigner il me glissa à l'oreille.

-Tu sais que tu es sexy avec mon nom dans le dos.

Je n'eus pas le temps de répliquer qu'il s'en allait déjà en rigolant. J'avais la nette impression qu'il avait voulu marquer son territoire auprès des autres hommes présents en me donnant un de ses maillots d'université marqué à son nom.

Je reportais mon attention sur le combat se déroulant sur le ring le plus proche. Mon père m'avait appris un minimum de techniques pour éviter que je me blesse sur les sacs, mais je n'avais jamais assisté à un match. Je voyais nettement que les adversaires retenaient leurs coups, ils enchaînaient les techniques de frappes avec précision. Je jetais un coup d'œil au bureau et Edward semblait en pleine conversation avec un grand type brun, très musclé.

-Cullen est un idiot de laisser une belle plante comme vous toute seule.

Je sursautais et me retournais vers celui qui venait de me parler. C'était un blondinet avec un visage poupin qui m'apparut tout de suite antipathique. Je le toisais de haut en bas, il n'était pas très grand et un peu bedonnant. Il bombait le torse, essayant de me faire bonne impression. Encore un sale macho.

-Peut être parce qu'il sait qu'il n'a aucun soucis à se faire lui dis-je d'un ton que je voulais méprisant.

-Tu sais ma poulette, je pourrais t'apprendre des trucs dont Cullen ne connait même pas l'existence dit-il en collant son corps mou contre le mien.

Ce type me donnait envie de gerber, la colère montaient en moi.

-Ca m'étonnerais

-Je pourrais te baiser toute la nuit, tu sais. Je baiserais ta jolie bouche, ta chatte et ton cul me susurra-t-il à l'oreille

Je bouillonnais de rage, Edward avait raison, j'avais besoin de frapper mais pas sur des sacs et se connard arrogant ferait très bien l'affaire.

-Tu sais euhh

-Mike Newton et toi c'est quoi ton p'tit nom ?

-Eh bien Mike Newton dis-je en minaudant que dirais-tu d'un petit pari toi et moi.

Ma main glissa sur sa poitrine et je le vis déglutir lorsqu'elle descendit plus bas.

-Pourquoi pas dit-il en souriant alors que ma main atteignait la petite bosse de son short.

-Un match toi et moi, si tu gagnes je passe la nuit avec toi.

-Chérie, je suis tout à toi,

-Le match d'abord

-Je ne voudrais pas te faire mal

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi.

Les gars qui s'entrainaient juste à côté descendirent du ring et je grimpai aussitôt dessus. Je n'étais pas échauffée mais la rage qui courait dans mes veines valait tout échauffement.

Mike me suivit et les gars qui étaient dans les parages s'installèrent tout autour du ring pour regarder le spectacle.

-Chérie, ne t'inquiète pas je vais retenir mes co...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir que mon poing atteignait déjà son visage. L'adrénaline décuplait mes forces, mes coup s'enchainaient sans qu'il n'ait le temps de riposter.

Je frappais, frappais et plus je frappais plus ma colère enflait...

**Emmett :**

J'étais plongé dans la paperasse du club. Voilà un an que je l'avais ouvert et mon comptable ne me lâchait pas pour le bilan annuel. J'étais heureux, l'affaire marchait bien, la clientèle augmentait et c'était certainement dû au fait que j'ouvrais très tard le vendredi et samedi soir. Même si ça m'obligeait à passer mes soirée loin de ma Rosie. J'espérais pouvoir bientôt embaucher quelqu'un ce qui me permettrait de me libérer certains soirs, surtout que Rosalie allait bientôt accoucher. Dans un mois je serais papa. Papa. Mon bébé à moi et à ma Rosie... j'espère que nous aurons une petite Rosalie aussi belle que sa maman, je suis persuadé que j'aurais une petite princesse.

Je fus interrompu dans mes pensée par un coup donné sur la porte, et la tête d'Edward apparu dans l'encadrement

-Salut Emmett !

-Hey frérot, quel plaisir de te voir.

-Moi aussi Em, toujours un plaisir de te voir.

Je me levais et pris mon petit frère dans mes bras pour une accolade virile, après tout on était des mecs. Edward n'était pas vraiment mon frère, mais mon cousin. Lorsque ses parents sont décédés, il est venu vivre avec nous. A l'époque j'avais douze ans et lui dix, et je l'ai assez mal pris, je lui ai fais la vie dure et je le regrette vraiment mais il ne m'en a jamais tenu rigueur. Puis il y a eu l'enlèvement... et c'est là que j'ai compris que je le considérais comme mon petit frère et je me suis jurer que si on le retrouvait que je le protègerais toute ma vie.

-T'es en tenu ? Besoin de te défouler ?

-Oui mais je ne suis pas venu seul.

Je levais un sourcil, une première ! Je jetais un coup d'œil par la fenêtre donnant sur la salle et je vis une petite brunette, assez mignonne même si moi je préférais les blondes comme ma Rosie, près du ring en train de regarder le sparing.

-Ca s'arrange pas mon vieux, tu ramènes des filles dans les salles de boxe, c'est pas comme ça que tu vas les mettre dans ton pieu.

-Je te signale que c'est ce que tu as fais avec Rosalie.

-Mouais c'est pas faux, mais avoue que ma Rose elle en a dans le ventre et les biceps.

-C'est différent, nous sommes juste amis.

-Juste amis ? Tu l'as connu comment cette juste amie ? Je te connais petit frère, tu n'as pas d'amis a part Jazz.

Il passa nerveusement ses mains dans les cheveux.

-Je... c'est... B...

A ce moment des acclamations se firent entendre dans la grande salle. Je regardais par la fenêtre et je vis cette fille envoyer un crochet magistral à Newton.

-Oh la vache !

-Merde dit Edward en fonçant dans la salle.

Je le suivis et observait la brunette, elle boxait en continu sans se fatiguer, enchaînait, crochet, uppercut, bolo-punch sans arrêt. Newton n'avait même pas le temps de réagir. Je voyais bien qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment de technique et que chaque coup était instinctif, avec un minimum d'entraînement elle pourrait être très douée. Newton se faisait tartiner et à chaque coup elle lui hurlait dessus qu'il n'était qu'un connard et que si il traitait encore une fois les femmes comme ça elle allait le castrer.

Une vraie tigresse cette fille, note à moi même ne pas l'énerver. Par contre Newton avait ce qu'il mérite, je savais qu'il harcelait les clientes féminine mais je n'avais jamais eu de preuve pour pouvoir l'exclure de ma salle. Finalement la leçon qu'il venait de prendre était une excellente punition.

Edward avait grimpé sur le ring et ceintura son amie

-Arrête Bella tu vas le tuer.

Newton s'effondra au sol, mais je ne retenais qu'un mot Bella.

C'était comme si j'avais reçu un coup de poing dans le ventre.

Pour moi Bella était un fantôme qui hantait mon petit frère. Lorsqu'il avait été retrouvé, il avait insisté pendant des mois pour que l'on retrouve Bella, mais malgré son insistance, personne n'avait réussi à trouver ses agresseurs ni cette Bella. Puis un jour il cessa d'en parler, nous avions finalement cru qu'en fait elle n'existait pas, une sorte d'amie imaginaire... Et là elle était là devant moi.

Bella !

Elle continuait de vociférer sur Newton et je voyais bien qu'Edward avait du mal à la maîtriser.

Je sortis de mon hébétude et réagit enfin.

-Virez moi ce clown de là dis-je à ses potes d'une grosse voix, et je ne veux plus le voir ici et c'est valable pour vous deux.

Bon voilà je venais de perdre trois clients mais j'étais heureux de ne plus avoir cette racaille chez moi.

Eric et Tyler attrapèrent Newton et l'embarquèrent dans les vestiaires. Bella l'avait salement amoché.

Je me retournais vers mon frère et Elle.

Elle tremblait de colère. Edward la relâcha brusquement et se dirigea dans le coin opposé du ring. Il attrapa les pâtes d'ours qui étaient posé dans un coin et je me demandais bien ce qu'il allait faire. Tous les mecs présents continuaient de les observer.

-C'est pas contre lui que tu es en colère Bella, alors bâts toi contre quelqu'un de ta taille lui dit-il d'une voix blanche.

Elle lui lança un regard noir, qu'il lui rendit et j'avais la sensation qu'ils communiquaient silencieusement.

-Six ans ! Six putain de longues années Edward ! cria-t-elle.

Elle frappa de toute ses forces mais mon frère encaissa le coup.

-Sais-tu ce que cela fais de se lever chaque matin en se disant est-ce que je vais survivre à cette journée ?

Elle frappait toujours et de plus en plus fort.

-Se demander, que vont-ils inventer de nouveau pour me faire souffrir encore et toujours plus ?.

Edward vacilla sous le dernier coup.

-Penser à chaque instant à son ami que l'on croit mort finit-elle en larmes et en tombant à genoux.

Je fixai mon frère, à l'époque on m'avait caché ce qu'avait subit Edward, me jugeant trop jeune, on voulait sans doute me préserver, mais je n'étais pas que ce gros idiot faisant toujours de mauvaises blagues, j'avais deviné. J'avais été en colère contre mes parents qui me prenaient pour un bébé, mais lui n'était-il pas trop jeune pour avoir vécu ses horreurs. Tout ceci était resté des non-dit, nous n'en avions jamais parlé réellement et là l'entendre Elle le dire à haute voix... je le prenais en pleine face. Ce qu'elle avait vécu, mon frère l'avait vécu...

Le regard d'Edward croisa le mien, et je reconnaissais cet air sur son visage. Il culpabilisait ! Il se fustigeait ! Comme moi, je m'en voulais de ne pas l'avoir cru, comment avais-je pu faire ça à mon petit frère.

Je regardais autour de moi, je devais le préserver, les préserver de tous ces regards sur eux.

-Le spectacle est terminé, on ferme criais-je à la cantonade. Puis en me tournant vers mon frère, Edward emmène là dans mon bureau.

Il la pris dans ses bras et je lui maintins les cordes pour qu'il puisse sortir du ring.

Les gars ne se firent pas prier pour disparaître et une fois les portes fermées je pris un peu de glace et rejoignis mon frère et Bella dans le bureau.

Ils étaient sur le canapé, Bella sur les genoux d'Edward, elle pleurait contre le torse de mon frère et lui, lui caressait les cheveux. Ils semblaient dans leur bulle, et je me sentais de trop mais il fallait que je vérifie les mains de Bella, car elle avait frapper vraiment fort.

Je m'assis en face d'eux et attrapa une main de Bella pour lui enlever son gant.

-Je suis fier de toi petit scarabée, grâce à toi je me suis enfin débarrassé de Newton et il a pris une sacré correction lui dis-je.

Elle releva la tête vers moi et me fis un petit sourire

Une fois le gant enlevé je commençais à défaire la bande doucement, il y avait quelques bleus preuve qu'elle n'y était pas allée de main morte.

-Bella, je te présente Emmett mon grand frère lui dit Edward. N'ai pas peur de lui, il dit des âneries plus vite que son ombre.

-Ne l'écoute pas petit scarabée, il est juste jaloux de mon extraordinaire talent.

Je regardais sa main, elle n'avait rien de cassé.

-Je suis désolée souffla-t-elle

-Pourquoi ?

Je lui mis de la glace sur sa main et m'attaquais à l'autre gant.

-Tu as perdu des clients à cause de moi

-Eh bien moi je suis pas désolé, tu m'as surtout enlevé une sacrée épine du pied. Mais rends moi un service s'il te plait.

Elle releva les yeux vers moi avec un air interrogateur

-Laisse moi te donner des cours de boxes pour éviter que tu te blesses de nouveau la prochaine fois que tu veux refaire le portrait d'un abruti.

Elle rigola à travers ses larmes

-Pourquoi fais-tu ça me demanda-t-elle

Je jetais un coup d'œil à mon frère, je ne l'avais jamais vu avoir autant d'attention pour quelqu'un d'autre que notre famille.

-Parce que tu comptes beaucoup pour mon petit frère, petit scarabée, donc tu comptes beaucoup pour moi.

Ses larmes redoublèrent et je me sentais comme un gros idiot qui avait fais pleurer une fille.

Je lançais un appel à l'aide muet à mon frère, je détestais faire du mal à quelqu'un et de voir la détresse du petit scarabée me rendait malheureux.

-Merci Em, me dit mon frère

La sonnerie de mon portable, m'empêcha de lui répondre, c'était ma Rosie.

-Bébé, tout va bien, tu as des contractions ?

Elle m'appelait rarement à cette heure et tout de suite je paniquais

-Non, chéri, tout va bien, c'est juste que je m'ennuyais et que j'en ai marre d'être coincée dans ce lit, je voulais entendre le son de ta voix.

-Oh, j'ai fermé plus tôt je vais bientôt rentrer..

-Il y a eu un soucis ?

-Non t'inquiète pas, je voulais juste passer un moment avec toi

-Alors je t'attends, je t'aime mon nounours

-Oui moi aussi bébé, à tout de suite.

Je raccrochais avec un petit soupir, j'étais partagé, je mourrais d'envie de rejoindre ma Rose, mais ça m'embêtais de laisser Edward et Bella tout seuls.

-Va la rejoindre, elle a plus besoin de toi que nous

-Tu es certain ?

-Em va prendre soin de ta femme je m'occupe de Bella.

-Ok, tu sais ou sont les clés, tu fermeras en partant.

-Em, ne dit rien à Carlisle et Esmée.

Je lui fis un signe de tête et partis rejoindre ma Rosie en me disant que j'avais passé une étrange soirée. Je venais de rencontrer un petit bout de femme qui allait bouleverser nos existences.

**Edward :**

Voilà près d'une demi-heure, que mon frère était parti, les larmes de Bella avaient fini par se tarir. Je sentais son souffle chaud contre ma peau, il était calme, reposant, à l'inverse des pensées qui bouleversaient mon esprit. Secrètement j'avais nourri l'espoir qu'elle avait été sorti de cet enfer peu de temps après moi. Six ans ! Pendant six années ma belle avait souffert, des tortures que j'imaginais trop bien. Mes mains se perdaient dans ses cheveux dans une légère caresse. J'avais si mal, je m'étais menti en voulant ignorer ce qu'elle avait subi, mes plaies à moi étaient cicatrisées grâce à des années de thérapie et l'amour inconditionnelle de ma famille. J'ai traversé la honte, la culpabilité, la rage, la haine, le dégoût. La mort s'est trouvé sur mon chemin mais heureusement, elle n'a pas voulu de moi. Tous ces sentiments font partie de la guérison. Mais elle ! Ses blessures étaient si profondes … Ce qu'il s'était passé ce soir, était-ce moi qui l'avait provoqué ? Ma présence lui faisait plus de mal que de bien. Je devrais m'éloigner d'elle pour son bien, pour qu'elle puisse retrouver un équilibre, loin de moi. Mon cœur se serra à cette pensée. En serais-je capable ? J'avais tellement besoin d'elle, elle était mon équilibre, ma raison de vivre, celle qui m'avait permi de ne pas perdre pied, de ne pas franchir la ligne du cycle de la destruction. J'avais déjà fais un pas de l'autre côté, il y a quelques années, mais mon frère est arrivé au moment où la lame de rasoir allait s'enfoncer dans mon bras. Non ! Je ne pouvais vraiment plus m'éloigner d'elle, tout mon corps, ma raison la réclamait. Inconsciemment je resserrais mon étreinte, j'aurai aimé pouvoir l'emmener sur une île déserte, elle et moi, pour la garder pour toujours dans mes bras comme en ce moment.

Alors que je pensais Bella endormie, je sentis ses lèvres sur ma peau, un courant électrique parcouru mon épiderme, elle laissait une traînée brulante sur ma peau à chaque endroit on se posait ses lèvres. Mon corps réagit aussitôt et quand ses lèvres se posèrent sur les miennes, ma raison me quitta et je répondis à son baiser.

Nos langues bataillaient, toute la tension de cette soirée se faisait ressentir dans chacun de nos gestes. Bella se retrouva à califourchon sur moi et ses mains s'agrippèrent à mon cou pour me rapprocher encore plus près d'elle.

-Bella ! lui dis-je à bout de souffle lorsque nos bouches se séparèrent, le sexe n'est pas une solution à ta colère.

Je ne voulais pas qu'elle puisse regretter par la suite, qu'elle me déteste d'avoir abuser de la situation, même si ma frustration était à son comble. Mais son amitié était tellement plus importante.

Elle encra ses prunelles dans les miennes et je senti ma détermination vaciller alors que je me perdais dans son regard.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de sexe, Edward, j'ai besoin de toi.

Ces mots eurent raison de mes derniers zestes de lucidité et je fondis à nouveau sur ses magnifiques lèvres.

J'attrapais sont T-shirt, mon T-shirt, et elle leva les bras pour que je puisse lui enlever. Il vola à travers la pièce et mes mains caressèrent sa poitrine masquée par la dentelle de son sous-vêtement. Elle passa ses mains dans son dos pour dégrafer son soutien gorge et lentement elle fit glisser les bretelles le long de ses bras. Je brulais d'envie de le lui arracher, mais je savais que ce soir c'était elle qui devait mener la danse, elle qui devait avoir le contrôle...

Trop lentement à mon goût, elle fini par dévoiler ses magnifiques seins. Je me retenais de ne pas lui sauter dessus et la prendre comme un sauvage, alors ma main s'approcha de son visage pour caresser sa joue.

-Tu es si belle lui soufflais-je d'une voix rauque trahissant mon désir pour elle.

Ses mains glissèrent le long de mon torse en une légère caresse, Ses lèvres déposèrent une multitude de baiser sur mes pectoraux traçant une ligne qui descendait toujours plus bas. Un grognement sorti de ma gorge devant le milliers de sensations divines qui parcouraient mon corps et convergeaient toutes vers mon sexe gonflé de désir pour elle.

Les mains de ma belle attrapèrent l'élastique de mon short et je soulevais les fesses pour qu'elle puisse me l'ôter. Mon caleçon avait suivi le même chemin. Ma belle regarda mon sexe dressé pour elle avec gourmandise et avant que je n'ai eu le temps de faire le moindre geste, ses lèvres se refermèrent autour de mon membre. La sensation était grisante, ses lèvres si douces me procuraient mille délices et je ne pu retenir des grognements de plaisir. Mais d'horribles images s'insinuait dans mon esprit comme un poison, pervertissant cet instant qui aurait du être merveilleux. Je voyais ma Bella obligée de faire des fellations à ces pervers .

-Bella arrête lui dis-je

Elle du sentir la détresse dans ma voix car elle se redressa et me glissa à l'oreille

-Je ne fais rien que je n'ai envie de faire.

Sa langue s'enroula de nouveau autour de mon sexe et doucement, elle m'entraîna dans les profondeurs du plaisir. Elle suçait lentement mon sexe me mettant à la torture, j'en voulais plus, j'avais totalement oublié les images morbides, mes instincts avaient pris le pas sur ma raison. Oh seigneur ! Que c'était bon... Ma respiration devint erratique alors que ma belle accélérait le mouvement.

-Bella, non, je vais...oui oui ahhhhhhhh...

Je venais d'atteindre le septième ciel. Ma belle me regardait avec un air satisfait sur le visage, et je me jetais sur ses lèvres. Je l'allongeais sur le divan, pendant que ma bouche partait à l'exploration de son corps. Aussi lentement qu'elle tout à l'heure, je savourais la saveur sucré de sa peau, descendant toujours plus bas. Ma langue s'enroula autour de son téton dressé et Bella gémit devant ma douce torture. Mes mains continuaient leur progression le long de son ventre, appréciant la douceur de sa peau. Je défis le cordon de son short et lui retirai rapidement, son joli petit shorty pris le même chemin puis je remontais mes mains le long de ses divines jambes tout en y déposant des baisers mouillés, je remontais ainsi jusqu'à ses seins en évitant sa féminité. Elle grogna d'impatience.

-Edward ! J'ai besoin de toi

-Serais-tu impatiente ma belle ? lui dis-je alors que mes doigts caressaient sa fente humide. Elle se cambra en gémissant lorsque mes doigts pénétrèrent son intimité. Je voulais la mener au plaisir comme elle l'avait fait pour moi, ma langue rejoint mes doigts et très vite ma belle se perdit dans les méandres du plaisirs. Elle était tellement belle dans la jouissance.

-Edward qu'est ce que tu attends, fais moi l'amour me dit-elle les yeux brillants de désir

Je lui fis mon sourire en coin qui s'effaça aussitôt quand je me rendit compte d'un truc.

-Bella j'ai pas de préservatif

Elle se redressa d'un coup.

-Merde

-Attends je regarde dans le bureau de mon frère.

J'ouvrais les tiroirs en cherchant le précieux sésame, mais rien, un tas de cochonnerie oui, comme cet espèce de jouet en forme de pénis qui saute quand on tourne la manivelle, des bonbons en tout genre. Je ne savais pas mon frère accro au Jelly Belly, a mon avis Rose n'était pas au courant, je notais l'information dans un coin de ma tête pour avoir un moyen de pression au cas où.

Bella m'avais rejointe et regardais dans les étagères derrière nous.

-Hey regarde ça dit-elle en me lançant un colis qui ne semblait pas ouvert.

Il venait de la compagnie Church & Dwight Co.

Avec un sourire j'installais le paquet sur le bureau et pris un cutter pour l'ouvrir.

-Mais qu'est ce que c'est que ça dit Bella en sortant des poignées de préservatifs du paquet.

-Des préservatifs lui dis-je avec un clin d'œil

-Oui mais qu'est ce que ton frère fait avec une quantité pareille ? Il tiens un bordel où quoi ?

Sur la facture ils annonçaient 1000 préservatifs mais connaissant mon frère il allait sans doute en faire des guirlandes.

-Je sais pas ce que mon frère en fait mais je sais ce que nous nous allons en faire dis-je à ma belle.

Elle me fit un sourire coquin et m'arracha le préservatif des mains puis me repoussa jusqu'au canapé.

Elle déchira l'emballage avec empressement et l'enfila sur mon sexe qui n'avait même pas faibli pendant cette interlude, et lentement s'empala sur moi. Je fermais les yeux sous la sensation divine de la sentir autour de moi. Je gémissais de concert avec ma belle sous l'extase.

-Edward regarde moi murmura-t-elle d'une voix rauque.

J'obéis à son ordre alors qu'elle se mit à se mouvoir en douceur, chacun de ses mouvements m'emportait encore plus loin dans le plaisir. Je voulais la toucher, mais elle avait entrelacé nos doigts, prenant entièrement le contrôle. Elle se déhanchait sur moi, faisant de long va et vient sur ma verge nous menant toujours plus proche de l'orgasme. Soudain elle relâcha mes mains et se cambra, laissant retomber sa tête en arrière en gémissant mon prénom et, je la suivie aussitôt dans l'orgasme en donnant un dernier coup de rein.

Voilà bien longtemps que je ne m'étais pas senti aussi vivant. Bella, se blottit dans mes bras, et j'aurai voulu rester ainsi pendant des heures, juste sentir son souffle chaud sur ma peau, son odeur qui m'obsédait, malheureusement il fallait que je me débarrasse de ce foutu préservatif. A regret je m'éloignais d'elle brisant ainsi la bulle dans laquelle nous nous étions enfermés.

Allait-elle regretter ce qui venait de se passer ? Allait-elle me rejeter ? Avec appréhension je me retournais vers elle, j'avais peur de ce que j'allais lire dans ses yeux. Et si nous avions fait une grosse bêtise et que notre amitié soit détruite...

Elle me tournait le dos, j'avais vue sur son magnifique postérieur. Je m'approchais d'elle et me plaquais contre son dos. Elle gémit lorsque je me mis à mordiller le lobe de son oreille. Je n'étais toujours pas rassasié d'elle. Ma langue descendit le long de son cou et j'écartais ses long cheveux pour un meilleur accès.

Et c'est là que je les vis.

Son dos était zébré par trois longues cicatrices.

-Bella soufflais-je en laissant courir mes doigts le long des marques laissées par ses bourreaux.

Je la sentie se tendre dans mes bras et moi j'avais envie de hurler. Si j'avais insisté à l'époque pour qu'on la retrouve, elle n'aurait pas subi ses tortures. J'allais retrouver ses salopards et leur faire payer. Oh oui ils allaient payer.

-Est ce que cela change quelque chose pour toi me dit-elle d'une voix blanche.

-Bien sur que non dis-je en resserrant mon étreinte, je.. c'est de ma faute .

Elle se dégagea de mes bras pour me faire face, et posa ses mains sur mon visage pour me forcer à la regarder.

-Est-ce toi qui tenait le fouet ? Non ! Tu n'es responsable de rien.

Elle ne comprenait pas que je me sentirais toujours coupable, depuis le jour où j'avais cesser de parler d'elle à ma famille, d'insister pour qu'on la retrouve.

-Je voudrais tellement les tuer pour tout le mal qu'ils t'ont fait lui murmurais-je en la serrant dans mes bras.

-Je veux oublier le passé, je veux juste me consacrer à l'avenir, je viens juste de te retrouver, je n'ai pas envie de te perdre.

-Tu ne me perdras pas, j'ai trop besoin de toi lui dis-je en déposant mes lèvres sur les siennes.


	8. Chaptitre 7

_Bonsoir tout le monde. Eh oui vous ne rêvez pas c'est bien un chapitre que voilà, j'ai été longue je sais mais j'ai une bonne excuse... si si je vous assure. J'ai été enlevée par une bande de vampires sexy j'ai nommé Kholer, Rhage, Zadiste, Vics, Phury ... et impossible d'écrire une ligne tant que j'étais avec eux. Vous imaginez bien qu'auriez vous fait à ma place ?_

_J'ai tout de même une mauvaise nouvelle, enfin tout dépends de quel côté on se place, le prochain chapitre tardera à venir car j'ai du boulot pour le mois de décembre et donc moins de temps forcement pour écrire. Mais promis je vais essayer de faire le plus vite possible._

_Je vous remercie encore pour les reviews, mise en favoris, alerte ... Dès que je le peux j'envois un petit teaser aux revieweuses inscrites. D'ailleurs je suis accro à vos reviews donc n'hésitez pas .  
_

_Je tiens particulièrement à remercie petite wam qui malgré son emploi du temps chargé, prends le temps pour la correction et je vous souhaites à tous bonne lecture._

* * *

**Chapitre 7**

**Alice :**

-Alice lâche ce portable et dors un peu.

-Je suis inquiète pour Bella

Je sentis les deux bras puissants de mon amour s'entourer autour de mon ventre et me plaquer contre son torse.

-Elle est avec Edward, elle ne craint rien.

Je soupirais, j'avais déjà failli me disputer avec Jasper à ce sujet quand j'avais vu Izzy partir avec Lui. Quand je l'avais vu frapper ce mec, j'avais eu la trouille, et j'avais peur pour mon amie. Nous les avions cherché partout, chez lui, chez elle, mais ils étaient introuvables.

-Permets moi d'en douter, tu as vu ce qu'il a fait à ce type lui dis-je sèchement.

Il déposa ses lèvres sur mon cou et je frissonnais.

-Il est jaloux murmura-t-il en traçant une ligne de baisers descendant jusqu'à ma clavicule.

Ma langue claqua avec agacement et je recomposais le numéro de Izzy, et comme pour les trente appels précédents elle ne répondit pas. Je refermais mon portable d'un coup sec, sa messagerie étant saturée, je ne pouvais même pas lui laisser de messages.

Jasper me prit le téléphone des mains et le lança au loin sur un fauteuil.

-Pourquoi est-ce que cela t'agace tant que ça me dit-il en m'allongeant dans le lit. Il me surplombait tout en faisant glisser ses doigts dans mes cheveux.

En fait je ne le savais pas moi même, il y a quelques jours cela me semblait tellement évident qu'ils pourraient former un couple tout les deux.

-Je ne sais pas lui dis-je dans un soupir. Il va la détruire.

-Je ne crois pas, même si il ne s'en est pas rendu compte, il l'aime.

Je levais les yeux au ciel incrédule en soupirant.

-Ils se connaissent a peine... murmurais-je mes mots s'éteignant dans ma gorge quand je me rendis compte de l'idiotie de mes propos.

Jasper me sourit tout en caressant ma joue.

-Je t'aime me dit-il en déposant un baiser sur mon front, dès l'instant où j'ai posé mes yeux sur toi j'ai su que c'était toi que j'attendais.

Un sourire niais s'étala sur mon visage. C'était la première fois qu'il me le disait, et pour moi également cela avait été une évidence.

-Moi aussi je t'aime lui dis-je en approchant son visage du mien pour l'embrasser.

Mon Jazzou venait de me dire qu'il m'aimait, j'étais la femme la plus heureuse du monde à ce moment là. Je sentais les mains de mon homme, oui le mien rien qu'à moi, glisser le long de mon corps dénudé provoquant en moi des frissons. Mon homme à moi. C'est vrai quoi seulement deux semaines qu'on se connaissait et nous étions déjà en symbiose. C'était lui et personne d'autre. Et si il avait raison pour Edward ? Et Bella que ressentait-elle ? Elle m'avait assuré qu'ils n'étaient qu'amis, et puis je ne savais toujours pas comment ils se connaissaient... Il me fallait des réponses, et mon Jazz les avaient.

-Tu crois vraiment qu'Edward aime Bella ?

Avec un grand soupir il se rallongea sur le lit à côté de moi. C'est vrai que j'avais mal choisi mon moment mais je n'étais pas très patiente quand je voulais savoir quelque chose. Je me collais à lui avec ma petite moue spéciale Alice sur le visage.

-Tu es jalouse de lui ? me dit-il en levant un sourcil.

-Quoi ? Mais pas du tout qu'est-ce que tu racontes dis-je d'une voix aiguë.

-Oh si ma chérie dit-il en rigolant.

Je rêve il était en train de se foutre de ma gueule, je me détournais de lui en boudant.

-Alice, Alice dit-il en me rattrapant et me prenant dans ses bras, tu es jalouse d'Edward car tu as l'impression qu'il te vole Bella.

J'avais arrêté de respirer car il avait raison. Oh putain, j'étais une petite fille égoïste qui ne voulait pas que sa meilleure amie ai enfin la part de bonheur qu'elle mérite.

-Tu ne la perdras pas Alice reprit-il, mais elle a besoin de lui et lui d'elle.

-Le problème c'est que je ne comprends pas ce lien qui les unis m'entêtais-je.

Jasper se passa une main sur le visage, il semblait peser le pour et le contre. Ah non ! Il était hors de question qu'il ne me cache quelque chose d'aussi important. Je commençais à fulminer.

-Qui est Bella pour toi ?

Sa question me désarçonna.

-Mon amie lui répondis-je perdue

-Oui mais qu'est ce qui fait qu'elle est ton amie ?

Je ne voyais toujours pas où il venait en venir.

-Elle est loyale, franche avec moi, n'hésite pas à me dire quand je vais trop loin mais elle est toujours là quand j'ai besoin d'elle. J'ai confiance en elle, elle est courageuse et fragile à la fois, lui répondis-je tout de même.

-Et que connais-tu de son passé ?

Je me rembrunis, cette Bella m'était inconnue, je ne savais rien d'elle avant ma rencontre avec elle.

-Pas grand chose murmurais-je en baissant la tête. Je sais qu'il y a eu quelque chose de grave... ses cauchemars sont impressionnants... Je sais qu'Edward fait parti de ses cauchemars.

Je m'étais assise en tailleur et je tortillais mes mains signe d'une grande anxiété. J'allais enfin avoir des réponses et j'étais morte de trouille de ce que j'allais découvrir.

-Quoi que je te dise, n'oublie pas pourquoi elle est ton amie.

Je restais silencieuse, l'estomac noué, j'avais tout fait pour savoir et maintenant pouvais-je faire marche arrière ? Alors que les quatre petits mots « ne me dit rien » restaient coincés dans ma gorge, Jasper poursuivi

-Elle a été enlevée à l'âge de dix ans et retrouvée six ans plus tard dans un réseau pédophile.

J'avais voulu savoir et je le regrettais. Comment pouvait-on faire ça à un enfant, comment avait-on pu faire du mal à ma Bella. J'avais la nausée.

-Et Edward ? dis-je dans un murmure.

-Il a été enlevé le même jour que Bella.

Jasper me prit dans ses bras et essuya les larmes qui avaient coulé sans que je ne m'en rende compte.

-Demain nous irons voir Emmett, il saura peut être où ils sont me dit-il en resserrant son étreinte.

Je ne savais pas qui était Emmett, mais je n'avais même plus le courage de poser des questions. Je savais enfin le lien qu'il existait entre eux, ce terrible secret... Jazz avait raison, Izzy est toujours la même personne, mais pouvais-je faire comme si je ne savais pas ? Il le fallait, pour Izzy, je devais rester l'Alice insouciante, je devais accepter qu'elle ai besoin d'Edward. Je devais même m'avouer qu'il était parfait pour elle. Lentement je sombrais dans le sommeil dans les bras de l'amour de ma vie.

**Edward :**

Je me réveillais d'un sommeil sans mauvais rêves. Je sentais contre moi la chaleur de Bella dans mes bras, son parfum m'enivrait. Nous avions fini par rester dans le bureau d'Emmett, dans son canapé convertible. Je plongeai mon nez dans ses cheveux, les yeux clos pour mieux apprécier le contact avec sa peau si douce.

-Mon petit frère a enfin réussi à mettre une fille dans son lit, enfin mon canapé, je suis ému dit la voix de mon frère.

Je me tendis et sentis Bella se raidir contre moi.

-Ils sont mignons dit la voix de Rosalie

Merde qu'est ce qu'elle fait là, elle est pas sensé être chez elle à se morfondre d'être une grosse baleine alors qu'elle est magnifique avec son bidon tout rond.

-Je me doutais bien qu'ils formeraient un beau couple dit la voix d'Alice.

Comment Alice pouvait être avec mon frère et ma belle sœur, finalement je crois que j'étais en plein cauchemar.

Je n'osais plus bouger, quelle était la meilleurs solution dans une situation pareille ? Faire semblant de dormir ? Montrer que j'étais réveillé et faire comme si de rien n'était ? Grogner ? Les virer de la pièce avec perte et fracas ?

Je n'osais plus bouger, même plus respirer.

-C'est quoi ce foutoir sur mon bureau râlait mon frère.

Je repensais aux préservatifs en tas sur son bureau et ne pu empêcher un sourire de se dessiner sur mon visage en repensant à la nuit que nous venions de passer avec Bella. Nous avions pioché sans retenue dans la réserve de Emmett.

-Qu'est ce que c'est que tout ça dit Alice ?

-Les capotes pour le distributeurs ! dit mon frère.

Je l'entendais ouvrir les tiroirs

-Rose ils ont mangé mes bonbons ! geignit Emmett.

-Quels bonbons ? demanda vivement ma belle sœur.

Il y eu un grand blanc et je me demandais ce qui se passait, aussi j'ouvris les yeux.

Mon frère avait l'air d'un petit garçon pris en faute, Rosalie le regardait, les deux mains sur les hanches son gros ventre en avant, et un air réprobateur.

-Je... mais Rose, ma puce... on attends un bébé, il faut bien que je me nourrisse.

Je sentis Bella bouger, elle retenait difficilement un rire, tout comme Alice et Jasper qui était dans l'encadrement de la porte. Génial tout le monde était là.

-TU QUOI ? cria Rose.

-On va avoir un bébé ?

-JE suis enceinte, TU n'a pas besoin de manger plus pour nourrir ce bébé.

-Mais Rose...

Il ne finit pas sa phrase devant l'air furieux de sa femme.

Il marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible et ses yeux se posèrent sur moi

-Eddy t'es réveillé dit-il avec la voix d'un enfant ayant trouvé un cadeau sous le sapin.

Forcement, il en avait profité pour changer de conversation. Rose et Alice nous regardèrent avec un sourire attendri sur le visage et moi je ne pouvais plus faire comme si je ne les avais pas vu.

-M'appelle pas Eddy grognais-je

-Oh petit scarabée pourquoi t'es toute rouge ? Eddy ne s'est pas bien mummph

Je m'étais jeté sur lui d'un bond, me moquant de ma nudité, et lui avait plaqué ma main sur la bouche

-Je te conseille de ne pas dire un mot de plus dis-je à mon frère. Et d'abord qu'est ce que vous faites là ?

-mummmph

Je relâchais Emmett

-C'est la demi-portion qui voulait savoir où vous étiez.

Je tournais la tête vers Alice pour voir que celle ci matait... mon cul !

-Oh mais c'est pas vrai gémit Bella.

Elle s'était enroulé dans le drap et avait enfoui sa tête entre ses genoux.

Merde ça voulait dire quoi ça ? Je lançais un regard paniqué vers elle. Et si elle regrettait ce qui s'était passé entre nous et que je perde son amitié ? Elle releva la tête et fixa avec un regard noir Alice qui admirait toujours mon postérieur.

Merde on fait quoi dans cette situation.

-Eddy je crois que tu as un mini fan club rigola Emmett.

Alice lui tira la langue et moi je grognais une fois de plus.

-M'appelle pas Eddy

Du coin de l'œil je vis Bella se lever prête à intervenir mais finalement c'est Rosalie qui réussit à calmer tout le monde

-Bon moi j'ai faim, il faut que je nourrisse mon bébé MOI, donc on va au café en face et vous nous rejoignez dit-elle à mon attention et celui de Bella.

Elle entraina avec elle Emmett. Jasper qui n'avait toujours pas dit un mot attrapa le lutin maléfique et sortit de la pièce.

**Bella :**

Une fois la porte refermée, Edward poussa un soupir et passa les mains dans ses cheveux avec nervosité. Je sentais également mon ventre se tordre d'angoisse, et si il regrettait, le perdrais-je pour toujours ? Il m'a pourtant assuré qu'il serai toujours avec moi. J'ai tant besoin de lui, pour la première fois depuis de longues années je me sens vivante, entière, moi...

Était-il un coup d'un soir comme tout les autres avant lui ?

Assurément non, il s'agissait d'Edward pas de n'importe quel mec trouvé dans un bar miteux de la ville.

Oui c'est une évidence, je voulais Edward dans ma vie. Mais lui le désirai-t-il ?

Il était toujours planté là au milieu de la pièce, si beau, les yeux dans le vague sans faire le moindre geste.

Je ne pourrai pas supporter un rejet de sa part.

Une boule d'angoisse grossissait au creux de mon estomac.

Le silence dans la pièce, entre nous deux, était pesant.

Non, je ne pourrai pas supporter un rejet.

J'attrapais à la va vite mes sous-vêtements et commençais à m'habiller. Edward sorti de son immobilisme et me prit dans ses bras.

Instantanément je me sentis revivre.

-Tu...

Il semblait hésiter

-Je ?

Il pris une inspiration

-Est-ce que tu regrettes ?

-NON ! bien sur que non... Et toi ? dis-je d'une petite voix.

Mon cœur battait à cent à l'heure en attendant sa réponse.

-Je regrette...

Je fermais les yeux et arrêtais de respirer en attendant la sentence.

-de ne pas avoir pu faire ça en me réveillant dit il en posant ses lèvres sur les miennes.

C'était un baiser léger, une caresse si furtive qu'il me semblait l'avoir rêvée.

-Respire Bella.

J'ouvris les yeux et repris ma respiration.

-Ça veut dire qu'il y a un nous ?

-Que veux-tu toi ?

-Je n'ai jamais connu ça, ça me fait peur, je... tu es mon ami, je sais qu'on s'entend bien, mais si une relation intime me fait perdre ton amitié... je ne veux pas te perdre.

Il me caressa la joue tendrement.

-ça me fait peur aussi, il ferma les yeux avant de poursuivre, j'ai jamais été avec une fille... je... veux dire j'ai jamais eu de relation suivi avec quelqu'un, après ce qui s'est passé... j'ai toujours cru que j'en étais incapable. Mais avec toi c'est différent... pour toi je suis prêt a essayer, je …

Je l'interrompis en posant mes lèvres sur les siennes, il répondit aussitôt à mon baiser et m'allongea sur notre lit de fortune.

Nous étions semblable, les même séquelles, les même peurs, le même parcours et pourtant j'avais envie de laisser Edward Cullen entrer dans ma vie, lui seul pouvait me guérir.

J'agrippais sa nuque, laissant mes doigts glisser dans ses cheveux de bronze. Je sentais la chaleur de son corps sur le mien, de ses mains glissant sur ma peau.

Le téléphone se mit à sonner, et lorsque le répondeur se mit en marche la voix d'Emmett résonna dans la pièce

_Eddy et le p'tit scarabée arrêter de faire des cochonneries sur mon canapé et venez nous rejoindre avant que Rosalie ne mange tout aie … mais Rose. La naine dit que vous avez cinq minutes avant qu'elle ne vienne vous chercher aie …. mais Rose c'est pas de ma faute si elle est petite._

-Je hais mon frère dit-il en enfouissant sa tête dans mes cheveux

-Je crois que celle qui est le plus à craindre c'est Alice.

-On devrait y aller sinon je ne garantie plus de rien.

Vingt minutes plus tard, après avoir pris le temps de ranger le bureau et une petite douche rapide nous arrivions enfin vers nos amis main dans la main. Je fis la connaissance de Rosalie, qui avait un sacré caractère et menait son nounours à la baguette. Je m'étais déjà aperçue qu'Emmett avait un cœur en or la veille, mais le voir s'occuper de sa femme était très touchant.

Ils nous racontèrent comment une furie brune était venue les réveiller de bonne heure pour nous trouver. Je fus surprise de voir comment ces quatre là s'entendaient si bien alors qu'Alice venait seulement de les rencontrer. En fait j'étais également surprise de me sentir aussi si bien avec des gens que je connaissais à peine. Bien sur il y avait Lily et Edward avec moi, j'avais appris à connaître Jasper bien que celui-ci était toujours en retrait, si calme. Mais Emmett et Rosalie se comportaient avec moi comme un grand frère et une grande sœur et j'avais envie qu'ils deviennent mes amis. Un léger sourire s'étala sur mon visage, et je sentis la main d'Edward faire pression sur la mienne sous la table. Je tournais la tête dans sa direction. Il me couvait du regard en souriant et pour la première fois de ma vie, je me sentais normale, à rire, vivre, entourée de mes amis et de mon... petit ami.

**? :**

Je regardai la fille par terre, elle serait inutilisable pendant un certain temps, mais je pense que maintenant elle avait compris la leçon. La garce avait aimé que je la tabasse, mais moi j'aimais voir la peur dans leurs yeux, et je pense que la prochaine fois qu'elle viendra ici, j'y verrai une bonne dose de terreur pensais-je avec un sourire.

J'enfilais mon pantalon et décrocha le téléphone, il répondit dès la première sonnerie.

-Viens la chercher !

Je jetais un coup d'œil à la fille.

-Elle va avoir besoin du doc repris-je.

Je passais dans la salle de bain attenante à la chambre et nettoya mes poings. J'étais frustré. Choisir une brune n'étais pas une bonne idée, j'avais cru que ça compenserait le fait que ça ne soit pas Elle, mais non, ça me mettait encore plus en rage.

Un coup à la porte me sortit de mes pensées. J'allais ouvrir la porte et James émit un sifflement en voyant la fille.

-Tu n'y est pas allé de main morte. Elle est HS pour au moins trois semaines.

-Elle va te plaire, elle aime ça la salope.

Il ne fit aucun commentaire mais je vis une lueur s'allumer dans son regard. Oui j'avais bien fait de le choisir pour s'occuper de mes affaires, il était comme moi. Il savait bien gérer les filles et elles rapportaient un max.

Tout allait pour le mieux en ce moment. Il ne me manquait plus qu'Isabella et tout serait parfait. Ce salopard de flic ne me la prendra pas. Elle est à moi, mon oncle m'avait assuré que ça n'était qu'une question de jours.

Penser à elle me fit bander de nouveau.

-Envois moi une autre fille dis-je à James avant qu'il ne sorte, une blonde.


	9. Chapitre 8

Non non non ! Vous ne rêvez pas, me voici de retour avec un chapitre, mais vous allez sans doute me maudire après votre lecture. Aussi je ne vais pas m'attarder sur le sujet mais faire un peu de publicité.

J'ai participé à la création d'un nouveau forum destiné aux femmes, Au pays des délices : http : / / aux-pays-des-delices . forumgratuit . fr /

N'hésitez pas à nous y rejoindre.

Je vous remercie de votre fidélité et bonne lecture

* * *

**Chapitre 8**

**Bella :**

_Parfois, on se demande pourquoi le destin s'acharne sur nous comme cela. Je venais tout juste de trouver un équilibre dans ma vie et en une fraction de seconde, le temps que met une balle à atteindre son objectif, tout est réduit à néant._

Quelques jours plus tôt :

J'étais toujours dans ma bulle, quand Jasper nous rappela la réalité. J'avais un contrat à honorer et j'avais promis de les aider dans leur enquête. Une nouvelle visite des locaux de Volturi Corp était donc prévue pour le lendemain soir et cette fois-ci, Edward m'accompagnera et Jasper nous fournira tout le soutien matériel que l'on pouvait avoir besoin.

Nous venions de passer l'après-midi à mettre en place l'opération. Atteindre le bureau de Démétri Volturi sans se faire remarquer des caméras et autres systèmes de sécurité puis entrer dans le réseau informatique parallèle de la société, n'allait pas être facile d'autant que je ne savais combien de caméras n'étaient pas répertoriées dans le système de sécurité principal.

J'avais repris en public mon attitude fermée et je remarquais qu'Edward en faisait de même. J'avais tellement baissé ma garde ces dernières semaines, ma carapace était fissurée et pour la première fois depuis tant d'années j'avais laissé apparaître la vraie moi, cette fille blessée, fragile que je détestais. Mais la présence d'Edward auprès de moi était comme un baume qui soignait mes blessures les plus profondes.

Après plusieurs heures dans les locaux du FBI, Jasper nous libéra. J'étais toujours sous la "surveillance" d'Edward, mais ça ne me dérangeait plus trop. Nous étions passé chez lui pour qu'il puisse prendre des vêtements propres. C'était la première fois que je venais dans son appartement.

-ça fait longtemps que tu vis ici ?

-Humm, quelques années, pourquoi ?

-C'est juste... si impersonnel.

Je tournais dans la pièce, les murs étaient blanc, les meubles semblaient flambant neuf, une bibliothèque dans un coin était désespérément vide. La cuisine était immaculée et j'imaginais le frigidaire vide. Aucun tableau, aucune photo. Il ressemblait à un appartement témoin.

Edward se frottait la nuque d'une main et jetait un coup d'œil à son intérieur comme si il le voyait pour la première fois.

-Ouais je suis pas souvent chez moi, c'est juste pour dormir.

-Mais que faisais-tu lorsque tu ne travaillais pas.

-Je te cherchais me dit-il comme une évidence.

Je me tournais vivement vers lui

-Tu me recherchais ?

Il passa un bras autour de ma taille pour me rapprocher de lui, mon corps s'électrisa aussitôt. Il glissa sa main libre sur ma joue.

-Il ne s'est pas passé un seul jour sans que je ne pense à toi chuchota-t-il. Je savais que je te retrouverais et j'y ai consacré tout mon temps.

Ma gorge se serra a cet aveu. Alors que je n'avais fait que survivre durant toutes ces années, Edward avait vécu pour deux.

-Je ne te mérite pas soufflais-je l'émotion rendant ma voix rauque.

Il me serra contre lui et je cachais mon visage contre son torse, respirant son odeur, son parfum essayant d'oublier le bourdonnement dans ma tête. Je me sentais si vulnérable et en même temps tellement bien dans ses bras. Je me posais mille questions, pourquoi mon cœur battait plus vite dans les bras d'Edward, pourquoi je me sentais si euphorique, pourquoi avais-je ce sourire niais collé au visage, pourquoi avais-je l'impression de ne plus être capable de raisonner en sa présence, pourquoi je me sentais si heureuse comme je ne l'avais jamais été...

Je sentais dans mes cheveux les lèvres de mon amant déposer de petits baisers. J'oubliais mes questions et me laissais transporter par mes émotions et lentement relevais la tête. J'inspirais son parfum boisé tout en déposant des baisers dans son cou. Edward frissonna à mon contact et resserra sa prise autour de ma taille. Lentement mon nez dessina la ligne de sa mâchoire avant de frôler ses lèvres, et une douce chaleur se répandit dans tout mon corps lorsque je sentis les mains d'Edward descendre sur mes fesses. Doucement, je laissais glisser mes lèvres contre les siennes avec un petit sourire, ne faisant que les frôler. Edward grogna.

-Tu veux jouer à ça dit-il en me serrant plus fortement contre lui.

Je ne pouvais ignorer le désir qu'il avait de moi et mon corps s'enflamma. Mes lèvres prirent possession de sa bouche alors que j'agrippais sa nuque pour me coller encore plus à lui. Edward me souleva et j'entourai mes jambes autour de sa taille et il me transporta dans sa chambre sans que nos lèvres ne se quittent, nos langues jouant entre elles. Puis nous basculâmes sur le lit sans aucune douceur et alors qu'il voulu s'écarter pour ne pas m'écraser je raffermis ma prise sur lui, mes mains fourrageant dans ses cheveux soyeux. C'est à bout de souffle que nous interrompions notre baiser.

-Je préfère ça me dit-il avec son sourire en coin qui me faisait complètement craquer.

Je rougie devant son regard brulant qui me promettais tant de chose. Mon corps avait faim de lui et je commençais fébrilement à détacher les boutons de sa chemise arrachant les derniers tant j'étais impatiente de sentir sa peau sous mes doigts. Edward était dans le même état que moi car mes vêtements subirent le même traitement et très vite nous nous retrouvons nus, nos mains caressant, découvrant l'autre. J'haletais lorsque sa langue s'enroula autour de mon téton dressé, provoquant une décharge électrique dans mon bas-ventre.

-Veux toi en moi tout de suite lui dis-je difficilement

Edward pouffa

-Alors la patience ne fait pas partie de vos vertus mademoiselle Swan ?

Mais son regard démentait son air badin. Il se redressa pour chercher un préservatif, je me sentis en manque de sa chaleur. J'admirais son fessier parfait si ferme, si musclé, je voulais y planter mes ongles.

-La vue te plait ?

Je rougis et je me demandais à quel moment j'étais devenue une perverse accro au sexe. La réponse était évidente depuis que j'étais avec Edward... car aucun homme avant lui ne m'avait fais ressentir autant de désir, de plaisir...

Il ne me laissa pas le temps de répliquer que déjà il était sur moi et me pénétra d'un coup

-Oh mon dieu !

-Juste Edward ma belle, ça sera suffisant me souffla t-il à l'oreille avant de commencer de longs va et vient en moi.

C'est à ce moment là que je perdis totalement pied et me laissais porter par les sensations de mon corps et c'est ensemble que nous atteignons l'extase.

Il nous fallu plusieurs minutes pour reprendre nos esprits dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Edward caressant négligemment mon tatouage sur mon omoplate. Ce moment de félicité fut interrompu par mon estomac qui se mit à gargouiller

-Je crois que je ne te nourris pas assez plaisanta Edward

-Il y a quelque chose à manger dans cette garçonnière ?

-euhhhh... on peut commander quelque chose.

Je levais les yeux au ciel, les mecs ne savaient-ils pas manger autre chose que des pizzas.

-Ok ! On retourne chez moi dis-je en me levant pour récupérer mes vêtements

-Et moi qui croyait que mon lit et moi te contenterai me dit-il une main sur le cœur.

-Oh mais moi je te propose mon lit, moi et de quoi manger, tu ne peux décemment refuser une telle offre lui répondis-je mon ventre grognant de nouveau comme un assentiment.

Il se leva d'un bond et je ne pu m'empêcher d'admirer son corps d'albâtre tout en me mordillant la lèvre.

-Bella grogna-t-il arrête ça tout de suite sinon je te promets qu'on ne quittera pas cet appartement.

**Edward :**

Nous arrivions devant l'appartement de Bella, et j'avais hâte de me retrouver avec elle derrière cette porte car je la trouvais très sexy dès qu'elle portait un de mes vêtement. J'avais légèrement, bon ok carrément détruit son petit haut et elle avais pris ma chemise préférée. Je la voulais nue avec uniquement cette chemise sur le dos. J'étais devenu un vrai obsédé. Obsédé de son corps.

Lorsque elle introduisit la clé dans la serrure, elle se figeât.

-La porte est déverrouillée me chuchota-t-elle.

Aussitôt le flic en moi prit le dessus. Je tirais doucement Bella en arrière et nous dirigeais vers l'appartement de Jasper. Ma première préoccupation était de la mettre à l'abri, mais Jasper n'était pas chez lui. Jamais là quand on a besoin de lui celui là. J'attrapais mon portable et composais son numéro.

-Cullen je suis pas ta nounou, il y'a intérêt que ça soit important aboya-t-il avant que je n'ai eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit.

-On a un problème, il y a un visiteur chez Bella lui dis-je sans relever son humeur de chien.

-Vous êtes où ?

-Dans la cage d'escalier.

-Ok j'arrive d'ici cinq minutes, vous m'attendez, tu n'interviens pas seul.

-Compr...

Je levais les yeux juste au moment où Bella entrait dans son appartement

-Merde, grouille toi Bella est rentrée lui dis-je avant de raccrocher.

Mais quelle tête de mule quand elle s'y mettait.

J'attrapais mon arme et la suivais à l'intérieur.

Bella était là, planté au milieu de la pièce et un homme la menaçait d'une arme. Je braquais aussitôt la mienne sur lui.

-Ne bougez pas où je la descend me dit-il d'une voix peu assurée.

Il avait la trentaine et le visage de quelqu'un n'ayant pas dormi depuis plusieurs jours. Il était très nerveux et visiblement pas très à l'aise d'avoir une arme dans les mains. Il avait l'air complètement désespéré ce qui le rendait pas moins dangereux pour Bella.

-FBI, lâcher votre arme lui intimais-je espérant que cet homme puisse entendre raison.

Je vis le doute sur son visage, mais il se ressaisit très vite.

-Je veux juste savoir où est ma fille cria-t-il, je veux qu'elle me dise où est Tanya.

Bella tourna légèrement le visage vers moi, elle était très pâle et horrifiée. Ce type recherchait sa fille mais je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il pensait que Bella était mêlée à ça. Je ne pouvais pas agir sans mettre Bella en danger, il fallait que je gagne du temps jusqu'à l'arrivée de Jasper.

-De quoi parlez vous ?

-Tanya, ma fille... elle a été enlevée et elle dit il en pointant Bella de son arme, elle était chez eux l'autre soir, j'ai vu son nom dans les fichiers. Isabella Swan.

Comment avait-il pu lire son nom puisque le seul que nous ayons trouvé était Mary Bells,

-Que faisiez vous chez les Volturi ? Car c'est vous qui avez déclenché l'alarme !

Bella ne bougeait plus elle était comme statufiée. Je savais que comme moi elle faisait le lien Volturi/enlèvement d'enfants/nous. Ça faisait six mois que j'enquêtais sur eux et à aucun moment je n'ai pensé qu'ils étaient liés à un trafic d'enfants. Ce type devait se tromper. Ça n'était pas possible...

-Ma fille, je sais que c'est eux... je le sais cria-t-il.

Bella eu un hoquet de stupeur. Je fis un pas vers elle.

-N'approcheZ pas

Je m'arrêtais, j'étais encore à 3m d'elle mais je ne pouvais rien faire, ce type n'était qu'un innocent a qui ont avait enlevé sa fille, je ne pouvais pas lui tirer dessus comme ça. Il fallait que je le raisonne.

-Ok ok ! Je peux vous aider, je suis du FBI, on peut retrouver votre fille.

-ça faiT deux mois qu'elle a disparu, les flics n'ont rien fait.

Je comprenais sa colère face à l'impuissance de la police. Carlisle avait du avoir cette même colère. Avait-il été prêt a utiliser tout les moyens pour me retrouver ?

Jasper arriva essoufflé derrière moi, il avait du courir pour arriver le plus vite possible ici. L'homme resserra sa prise sur son arme en le voyant.

Aussitôt je levais mes mains en l'air.

-On enquête sur les Volturi, si c'est eux qui ont enlevé Tanya, on la retrouvera. Poser votre arme et on va en parler calmement lui dis-je d'une voix rassurante, utilisant exprès le prénom de sa fille pour lui montrer que je prenais son cas sérieusement et qu'elle n'était pas une énième personne que l'on recherchait.

Je rangeais la mienne dans mon holster.

-Regardez je ne suis plus armé, dis-je en m'approchant d'un pas vers Bella.

Cette fois ci, il ne m'arrêta pas alors je continuais sur ma lancée.

-On va vous aider mais baissez votre arme.

Il baissa les bras et s'effondra totalement à ce moment là.

-Il ne me reste plus qu'elle, il faut la retrouver.

Jasper attrapa le révolver de l'homme et s'occupa de lui. Je me tournais vers Bella, ses joues étaient striées de larmes.

-Pourquoi ? Chuchota-t-elle.

J'essuyais ses larmes à l'aide de mes pouces.

-Pourquoi, il pense que je suis mêlée à ça.

Je la pris dans mes bras, je n'avais aucune réponse à lui donner.

-Dis moi que ce n'est pas ce que je pense.

Je fermais les yeux et la serrais encore plus contre moi.

-Dis moi que cette petite fille va bien continua-t-elle. Dis moi qu'elle n'a pas subit la même chose que nous finit-elle dans un sanglot.

Mon silence était éloquent. Je ne pouvais pas lui dire ces choses en sachant au fond de moi qu'elles étaient vraies.

Jasper avait appelé des renforts et l'homme avait été emmené dans les bureaux du FBI.

-Edward il va falloir venir avec nous me dit-il et avant que je n'ai le temps d'objecter il rajouta, j'ai appelé Alice, elle va s'occuper de Bella.

Je lui lançais un regard noir, Bella avait besoin de moi, je la serrais encore plus contre moi de manière protecteur.

-Je..

-Vas y Edward, me coupa Bella. Ça va. Je vais rester avec Alice. Je m'écartais légèrement d'elle pour plonger mon regard dans ses yeux pour sonder son regard. Ses larmes avaient séchées et elle semblait de nouveau la Bella forte même si je savais qu'elle avait été beaucoup plus affectée par ce qui venait de se passer qu'elle ne voulait le montrer.

-BELLA !

Le petit lutin m'arracha ma belle des bras et la serrai fort contre elle.

-TOI cria-t-elle en pointant son doigt sur moi. Je reculais devant son air menaçant, y'a pas à dire ce petit bout de femme foutait drôlement la trouille par moment.

-JE TE PREVIENS ! S'IL LUI ARRIVE QUOI QUE CE SOIT JE TE PENDS PAR LA PEAU DES COUILLES.

Je déglutis difficilement à l'image qui s'imposait dans mon esprit.

-Alice, c'est de ma faute lui dit calmement Bella.

Alice me jeta de nouveau un regard noir avant de reporter son attention sur Bella.

-Comment tu fais pour la supporter dis-je à mon ami, mais Jasper regardais son gnome avec des étoiles dans les yeux. Pathétique !

Je rattrapais ma Bella par la main, non sans avoir fusillé du regard Alice, et l'emmenait dans la chambre pour avoir un peu d'intimité.

-Tu es certaine que tu ne veux pas que je reste avec toi.

-Non, va faire ton travail me dit-elle en posant ses lèvres douces sur les miennes.

Trop vite à mon goût elle s'éloigna de moi.

-Ne soyez pas trop dur avec Lui, il ne mérite pas d'aller en prison, c'est une victime...je ne veux pas porter plainte contre lui.

J'acquiesçais. C'était ma Bella ça. Se souciant plus des autres que d'elle même. Je la serrais encore une fois dans mes bras, sentir sa chaleur contre mon corps, respirer son parfum.

-Bella, je...

A ce moment le lutin entra en trombe dans la chambre.

-Jazz t'attends Eddy me dit-elle avec un sourire narquois.

Avec un soupir je m'éloignais légèrement d'elle.

-Je fais au plus vite. Bella hocha la tête, j'essayais de lui faire passer dans mon regard ce que j'allais lui dire avant d'être interrompu par Alice. J'allais lui dire que je l'aimais, car c'était la vérité, j'étais amoureux de Bella. Un amour fou. Depuis quand, je n'en savait rien, mais en voyant cette arme pointée sur elle, en me rendant compte que si je la perdais je ne pourrais lui survivre. J'ai su qu'elle était ma vie, mon âme, mon cœur.

Je détachais enfin mon regard d'elle pour le reporter sur Alice.

-Je te la confie Alice.

Elle me fit un petit sourire sincère, ce qui n'était pas arrivé depuis quelque jours. J'avais du mal à suivre Alice, elle était prête à me massacrer et l'instant d'après elle m'était reconnaissante, mais au moins je savais Bella entre de bonnes mains.

**Jasper :**

La nuit était déjà bien avancé, et la soirée avait été longue. Alice nous avait préparé un repas romantique chez elle, mais il avait été écourté par l'appel d'Edward.

Nous avions passé la soirée, à prendre la déposition de Éleazar Denali, sur la disparition de sa fille. Sa femme était décédée depuis deux ans et il vivait seul avec sa fille âgée de 10 ans. La petite avait disparu un mois plus tôt en rentrant de l'école. Les flics n'avançait pas dans l'enquête, aucune preuve, aucune piste, rien. C'était comme si la fillette s'était volatilisée. Le père était persuadé que les Volturi avait avoir à faire avec son enlèvement, mais sans pouvoir nous fournir la moindre preuve de ce qu'il avançait. Il en savait bien plus qu'il ne voulait le dire, je le sentais. Avait-il eu affaire aux Volturi pour une affaire louche qui aurait mal tournée ? L'enlèvement de la gamine pourrait être une punition, et dans ce cas elle était sans doute déjà enterrée quelque part. Et pourtant j'avais comme un étrange goût de déjà vu. Ce pressentiment que tout était lié Edward, Bella, Tanya Denali, les Volturi...

Perdus dans mes pensées, je ne m'étais même pas aperçus qu'Edward n'avait pas mis le moteur de la Volvo en marche alors que cela faisait déjà cinq minutes que nous étions monté dedans.

-Et si c'était eux me dit mon ami.

Il regardait fixement le pare-brise devant lui.

-Et si c'était eux qui nous avait enlevé ?

-ça fait des mois qu'on enquête sur eux, donc oui ce sont des pourris en tout genre mais nous n'avons jamais eu le moindre soupçons sur des trafic d'enfants. Pour moi c'est une coïncidence lui dis-je d'une voix se voulant rassurante, alors que mes paroles étaient bien loin de mes pensées.

-J'espère que tu as raison me dit-il en mettant le moteur en marche, mais ne démarra pas pour autant.

Et merde ! Si mon instinct était le bon, j'allais les envoyer dans la gueule du loup.

-Ed, on peut annuler l'opération...

Il secoua la tête et s'élança dans la circulation.

-Non, c'est notre seule chance de coincer ces ordures. Tu dois avoir raison, je me fais sans doute des idées. Je m'inquiète juste pour Bella.

Je ne pouvais qu'être d'accord avec lui. J'aurai certainement eu moins de sang froid que lui si Alice avait été à la place de Bella.

A cette heure ci, la circulation était fluide dans les rues de Seattle et très vite, nous arrivions a destination. Dès que j'entrais dans l'appartement de Bella, Alice se rua sur moi et j'entourais mes bras autour d'elle avec délice. Elle avait les yeux rougis d'avoir pleuré, mes doigts caressèrent sa joue tendrement et avant que je ne puisse en savoir la raison elle se tourna vers Edward qui était resté en retrait, observant ma puce avec frustration.

-Izzy s'est endormie il y a peu de temps lui dit-elle avec un petit sourire.

Puis elle quitta mes bras pour se précipiter dans les siens. Edward était aussi surpris que moi.

-Excuse moi, Edward, j'ai pas été sympa avec toi.

-T'inquiète pas Alice, je sais que tu voulais protéger Bella, merci d'être là pour elle lui dit-il en la berçant contre lui, alors que ma puce avait éclatée en sanglots.

Il me lança un regard d'appel à l'aide et je pris le relai auprès de ma belle et l'emmenais chez moi.

**Bella :**

C'est une bonne odeur qui me réveilla. Un coup d'œil au réveil m'annonça qu'il était un peu plus de onze heures. Ma nuit avait été peuplée de cauchemars mais à chaque fois Edward avait été là pour me rassurer et j'avais finalement pu enfin m'endormir d'un sommeil sans rêve au petit matin. La soirée avait été difficile. Il y avait d'abord eu cet homme dans mon appartement. Ça m'avait fait un choc de voir mes tiroirs vidés, mes affaires éparpillées partout, et puis cette arme pointée sur moi. Ensuite il y a eu les accusations... et j'avais eu mal. Comment pouvait-on m'accuser, moi, du pire des crimes ? J'étais blessée que l'on puisse m'associer à ça. Et puis j'avais vu cet homme s'effondrer et la colère que j'avais ressentie contre lui s'était envolée.

Cette petite fille, que subissait-elle ?

Je fermais les yeux pour essayer d'empêcher les larmes qui avait perlé au coin de mes yeux de couler.

Je m'étais ressaisie lorsque je me levais pour rejoindre Edward dans la cuisine. Il était en train de préparer des pancakes tout en dansant, tortillant son délicieux postérieur sur Lost in the supermarket des Clash. J'étais restée en retrait dans l'encadrement de la porte et ne pouvais détacher mon regard de ce spectacle. Il ne portait que son jeans, et je me mordillais les lèvres en m'imaginant caresser, lécher, embrasser chaque millimètre de sa peau. Lorsque le refrain arriva il se mit à chanter

I'm all lost in the supermarket

_Je suis complètement perdu dans le supermarché_  
I can no longer shop happily

_Je ne peux plus faire de courses tranquillement_  
I came here for that special offer

_Je suis venu ici pour une offre spéciale_  
Guaranteed personnality

_Une personnalité garantie _

And it's not here to DISAPPEAR

_Et ce n'est pas entendu, ça disparaît _

I'm all lost

_Je suis complètement perdu _

Aux dernières paroles il se retourna pour déposer le pancake sur la pile et ses yeux se posèrent sur moi. Son petit sourire en coin fit son apparition. Les premières notes de Magnificent de U2 s'enchainèrent à la radio. Son sourire s'agrandit et ses yeux descendirent le long de mon corps. Je ne portais que sa chemise qui m'arrivais à mi-cuisse et je voyais bien qu'il admirait mes jambes. Lorsque Bono commença de chanter, Edward l'accompagna

Magnificent

_Merveilleux_  
Ô, Magnificent  
Ô_, magnifique _

I was born

_Je suis né_  
I was born to be with you

_Je suis né pour demeurer avec toi _  
In this space and time

_Dans cet espace et ce temps _  
After that and ever after

_Après cela et encore au-delà._

I haven't had a clue

_Je n'en avais pas idée _

Only to break rhyme

_Juste pour casser la rime _  
This foolishness can leave a heart black and blue  
_Cette folie peut laisser un cœur noir et bleu _

Only love, only love can leave such a mark

_Seul l'amour, seul l'amour peut laisser une telle marque _  
But only love, only love can heal such a scar

_Mais seul l'amour, seul l'amour peut guérir une telle cicatrice _

J'étais pendue à ses lèvres, ses magnifiques lèvres d'où sortait cette superbe voix, et qui me disait de si magnifiques choses. Oui bon c'est pas lui qui me les disait, c'était Bono, mais si, il me les disait aussi car sinon il ne les aurait pas chanter aussi. Et puis normalement ça parlait de Dieu, mais les paroles sortant de la bouche d'Edward ne parlait pas de dieu ? Hein ! Non ? Son regard fixé sur ma bouche ne parlait pas de Dieu, loin de là.

I was born

_Je suis né_  
I was born to sing for you

_Je suis né afin de chanter pour toi _  
I didn't have a choice but to lift you up

_Je n'ai pas eu le choix que de te louer _  
And sing whatever song you wanted me to

_Et chanter n'importe quelle chanson tu voulais que je chante _  
I give you back my voice

_Je te donne ma voix _  
From the womb my first cry, it was a joyful noise…

_De l'utérus mon premier cri, c'était un bruit joyeux _

Il s'était doucement rapproché de moi et je ne l'avais même pas vu bouger tellement j'étais concentré sur ses lèvres. Je mordillais les miennes tout en continuant de le dévorer des yeux.

Only love, only love can leave such a mark

_Seul l'amour, seul l'amour peut laisser une telle marque _  
But only love, only love can heal such a scar

_Mais seul l'amour, seul l'amour peut guérir une telle cicatrice _

Justified till we die, you and I will magnify

_Justifiés jusqu'à la mort, Toi et moi grandirons _  
Magnificent

_Merveilleux_  
Oh, Magnificent  
_Oh, magnifique _

Il était maintenant très proche que je n'avais qu'à tendre le bras pour pouvoir enfin le toucher, me délecter de la douceur de sa peau.

Only love, only love can leave such a mark

_Seul l'amour, seul l'amour peut laisser une telle marque _  
But only love, only love can heal such a scar

_Mais seul l'amour, seul l'amour peut guérir une telle cicatrice _

Justified till we die, you and I will magnify

_Justifiés jusqu'à la mort, Toi et moi grandirons _

Son regard me brulait, j'avais littéralement pris feu. Ses mots, sa bouche, son regard. Et la distance entre nous qui se réduisait trop lentement à mon goût. Je maltraitais de plus en plus mes pauvres lèvres qui n'attendaient que de le goûter.

Magnificent

_Merveilleux_  
Ô, Magnificent  
_Oh, magnifique _

Son visage était tout proche du mien, je fermais les yeux attendant avec impatience le moment ou nos lèvres, nos corps se toucheraient enfin.

Mais rien.

La chanson se termina, remplacée par la voix de l'animateur qui parlait de je ne sais quoi et moi j'attendais enfin que mon supplice prenne fin.

Et rien.

Alors lentement j'ouvris les yeux.

Edward était devant moi, un large sourire éclairant son visage et une lueur malicieuse dans les yeux, et avant que je n'ai le temps de faire ou dire quoi que ce soit, il glissa un pancake entre mes lèvres.

-Tu avais l'air tellement affamée me dit-il en rigolant.

Mes yeux s'étaient agrandis de surprise.

Oh mais je n'allais pas le laisser sans sortir comme ça. Je me mis à gémir exagérément de plaisir en mangeant son pancake qui était réellement bon.

-Mais tu as des talents caché Cullen ! Lui dis-je en minaudant puis j'attrapais son doigt sur lequel subsistait du sucre et sensuellement je léchais chaque grain en ne le quittant pas des yeux.

Il grogna avant de fondre sur ma bouche. Je souriais contre ses lèvres avant de profiter de son baiser. Lorsque nos lèvres se quittèrent il posa son front contre le mien.

-Bonjour me dit-il avec son petit sourire en coin.

-Bonjour...

Je souriais aussi comme une idiote. Oubliée, la soirée de la veille. J'étais juste bien.

Puis Edward me regarda avec un air soucieux.

-As-tu mangé hier soir ?

-Je crois que j'ai oublié lui dis-je en me mordillant la lèvre.

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

-Allez vient déguster le p'tit dej made in Cullen.

Il avait dressé sur la petite table de ma cuisine un vrai festin. Café, jus d'orange, gaufres, pancakes et même des viennoiserie française et mon estomac vide se réjouit à cette vue.

-Je ne savais pas que tu cuisinais dis-je en mordant goulument dans une gaufre.

Elle était délicieuse et je ne pu m'empêcher de gémir de plaisir tout en fermant les yeux. Lorsque je les rouvris Edward me fixait avec un regard qui en disait long.

-Bella arrête, je veux que tu manges et si tu continue comme ça je t'enferme dans la chambre pour te faire subir les derniers outrages.

-C'est pas de ma faute si tes gaufres sont divines lui répondis-je avec une petite moue.

-C'est la recette d'Esmée. Elle nous a appris à cuisiner car elle voulait que ses fils soit des hommes bon à marier dit-il en roulant les yeux.

-Esmée ? Je croyais que ta mère s'appelle Elisabeth, lui dis-je en fronçant les sourcils.

Un voile passa dans son regard et son visage se ferma.

-Mes parents sont morts il y a longtemps, Esmée et Carlisle m'ont adoptés.

Je baisais la tête, forcement une gaffe à faire et je sautais dessus.

-Je suis désolée, je ne voulais..

-T'inquiète pas, me coupa-t-il, tu ne pouvais pas savoir, je ne te l'ai jamais dit à l'époque, ça ne faisait pas parti de mes souvenirs joyeux.

Il m'attrapa la main à travers la table et entrelaça nos doigts avant de poursuivre.

-Mes parents t'auraient adoré, tout comme Esmée et Carlisle t'adoreront.

Je devins toute blanche, je rêve où il voulait me présenter à ses parents adoptifs ?

Edward ricana devant mon air désespéré.

-Dès qu'Esmée aura eu vent de toi, elle voudra absolument te connaître et avec Emmett tu ne vas pas y couper.

Ça y est là je paniquais carrément, je n'étais pas très douée pour les relations sociales, alors là avec les parents de mon petit ami ça frisait le désastre. Je plongeais mon nez dans ma tasse de café pour me donner une contenance et engouffrais une seconde gaufre. Encore une révélation comme ça et j'allais prendre deux kilos.

-Qu'est ce qui s'est passé avec Alice hier soir ?

Non cinq kilos pensais-je en attrapant ma troisième gaufre. Mais le regard vert braqué sur moi attendait une réponse.

-Nous nous somme disputées marmonnais-je en replongeant mon nez dans mon café. Je levais timidement mes yeux vers lui. Il me regardait fixement un sourcil redressé tout en buvant le sien. Bon il n'allait pas se contenter de ça.

Avec un gros soupir je poursuivis

-A cause de toi.

Il recracha à moitié son café, et moi je m'attaquais aux pancakes.

-Arrête de t'empiffrer et explique moi.

-Elle avait du mal à accepter notre relation, mais on s'est expliqué et ça va mieux. Je lui ai tout raconté rajoutais-je d'une petite voix.

J'omettais les cris, Alice m'accusant de ne pas lui avoir fait confiance, moi, lui crachant qu'elle n'acceptait pas que je puisse avoir aussi droit à ma part de bonheur, puis les crises de larmes qui s'en était suivi. Je lui avait confié mes craintes qu'elle ne me regarde plus de la même façon, elle m'avait avoué avoir peur de me perdre depuis que j'étais avec Edward. Et finalement nous nous étions réconciliées, chacune admettant que nous avions toutes les deux des tords mais que nous ferions maintenant des efforts.

Edward avait fait le tour de la table et s'était accroupie en face de moi. Je ne m'aperçus qu'une larme avait roulée sur ma joue que lorsqu'il l'essuya avec son pouce.

-ça va aller mieux mon cœur.

-Et je suis certaine qu'à cette heure ci Jazzy est au courant de toute l'histoire dis-je sur le ton de la plaisanterie pour ne pas encore être submergée par un trop plein d'émotion.

Il m'avait appelé mon cœur et le mien s'était emballé.

-Jasper est un bon enquêteur, il y a longtemps qu'il sait mais ce qui m'étonnes c'est qu'il n'ai pas encore craché le morceau auprès d'Alice, elle le mène par le bout du nez le lutin maléfique me dit-il en rigolant.

**Jasper :**

Nous étions de nouveau devant le siège des Volturi. Mais cette fois ci nous devions aller jusqu'au bout, c'était notre dernière chance de coincer ces pourris.

-Prêt ? leur demandais-je

Edward hocha la tête et sorti de la camionnette suivi de Bella extrêmement concentrée. Cette fois-ci nous avions croisé nos informations avec les siennes pour plus d'efficacité.

Je les regardais entrer dans l'immeuble tel deux cambrioleurs. Ils étaient tout les deux munis de micros et d'oreillettes pour que nous puissions communiquer. Je m'installais derrière le poste informatique embarqué dans le véhicule et grâce aux modélisations de Bella, et aux balises GPS qu'ils avaient sur eux je pouvais suivre leur progressions dans le bâtiment.

_-Nous sommes dans le bureau de Embry Call murmura Edward._

J'entendais déjà Bella allumer l'ordinateur.

_-C'est très ingénieux dit-elle au bout de quelques minutes._

-Quoi ?

C'était très frustrant de ne pas être avec eux et je devais me contenter de bribes d'informations.

_-Il y a bien un second serveur mais il y a un programme qui empêche toute intrusion en provenance du serveur principal et le rends même invisible. Celui qui a créé ça est super balèze. Je vais essayer de le cracker._

Pendant quelques minutes je n'entendais que le bruit des touches du clavier. Je regardais les minutes s'égrainer, déjà 1/4h qu'ils étaient à l'intérieur et j'avais hâte de les voir sortir de là. J'avais comme un mauvais pressentiment.

-_C'est bon, j'ai réussi à shunter le programme, vous avez donc accès à tout depuis le réseau principal, mais j'ai peur que vous ne trouviez grand chose car il y a un second support de stockage indépendant du réseau et protégé par un mot de passe, il me faudrait un peu de temps pour le cracker, surtout qu'il est protégé par Deadbolt Defense ._

-Laisse tomber, vous n'avez pas le temps pour ça, je vais mettre Siobhan sur le coup elle fera ça à distance, on devrait trouver un minimum de chose qui nous permette d'avoir un mandat et embarquer tout leurs foutus ordinateurs. Il faut aller dans le bureau de Volturi, tu mets ta carte dans son coffre et vous vous cassez.

_-Ok on vérifie les caméras et on y va._

Je coupais la connexion avec Bella et Edward pour appeler Siobhan.

-Ici, Siobhan, le bureau du génie suprême.

-Cest Jazz !

-J'attendais ton appel beau gosse, alors tu as quelque chose pour moi ?

-Bella a débloqué le second serveur vois ce que tu peux en tirer

-Ok je suis sur le coup

-Elle m'a dit qu'il y avait une sorte de second disque dur protégé par Deadbolt Defense ou un truc comme ça.

-Alors tu as un problème. Deadbolt est le programme numéro un résistant au piratage des mots de passe. Tu vas devoir rentrer dans la tête du propriétaire pour trouver le mot de passe.  
-Je croyais que j'appelais le Bureau du Génie Suprême.  
-Hé bien, mon chéri, tu viens d'être transféré au Bureau des Gros Nuls

Je soupirais, décidément rien ne serait facile.

-Fais au mieux.

-Ok. Jazz ?

-Oui ?

-ça va pas te plaire mais il y a un rapport sur un certain Laurent Henryson qui est arrivé au bureau et il y a un élément qui m'a frappé.

Je m'étais tendu, Laurent Henryson était notre indic sur cette affaire. Il avait disparu depuis maintenant quatre mois.

-Je t'écoutes

-Son corps a été retrouvé dans un bateau sur la marina de Salmon bay. Il a visiblement été passé à tabac mais la cause de la mort est une plaie dans la jugulaire en forme de V.

Je blêmis. J'avais la preuve que c'était eux. Et Bella et Edward qui étaient à l'intérieur...

-Siobhan envoie moi tout de suite une équipe d'intervention chez les Volturi. Et fait une demande de perquisition pour trafic d'enfants auprès du Juge, tu le réveilles si nécessaire mais c'est urgent. Henryson était notre indic donc tu peux faire le croisement avec dossier de Bella, et insiste sur l'aspect de crime ou délit organisé, je veux perquisitionner cette nuit . Si le juge traine la patte appelle Liam, il fera accélérer les choses.

-Ok patron.

Je raccrochais mon téléphone et rebranchais la connexion.

_-Ma surprise te plait Isabella ?_

**Bella :**

J'avais déconnecté toutes les caméras secondaires menant au bureau de Démétri Volturi et nous y étions arrivé sans encombre. Travailler avec Edward était facile, pas besoin d'explication, il savait d'instinct ce qu'il fallait faire et ce que j'attendais de lui.

Une fois dans le bureau je me dirigeais directement vers le tableau. Le coffre était bien là, petit bijou de technologie. Je sortis mon épuiseur de combinaison et le mis en route.

-Voilà, il n'y a plus qu'à attendre.

-ça va prendre longtemps ?

-Tout dépend si on a de la chance ou non. En moyenne une demi-heure.

-Bien on a du temps devant nous me dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

-Jasper nous écoute je te signale lui répondis-je en retenant difficilement un petit rire.

En parlant de Jasper ça faisait un p'tit bout de temps qu'on ne l'avais pas entendu.

-Je serais ravi de m'occuper de toi mon cœur, mais je pensais à autre chose me dit-il en allumant l'ordinateur de Volturi.

-Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ?

-Autant profiter d'avoir un peu de temps devant nous pour voir ce que Monsieur Volturi a à nous cacher.

Je regardais le compteur défiler, il y avait 1 million de possibilités, donc oui nous avions du temps devant nous.

Je m'installais devant l'écran, Edward se plaça derrière moi pour pouvoir voir l'écran, et commençais à explorer le disque dur. Bien évidemment il n'y avait rien de bien intéressant, aussi je m'intéressais au second disque qui était présent comme dans le poste de Call.

Lorsque l'écran me demandant un mot de passe s'afficha, je m'arrêtais avec un soupir.

-Tu ne peux pas le contourner ?

-Le système de défense qu'ils utilisent est ce qui se fait de mieux, il a été créé par l'Agence de Sécurité National pour te donner une idée. Il n'est pas incontournable mais ça va me prendre des heures. Le plus simple serait de trouver le mot de passe.

-Bien on a qu'a jouer me dit-il en tapotant un premier mot de passe en passant ses bras par dessus mes épaules, sa tête frôlant la mienne.

Acces denied

-La plupart des gens utilisent des mots clés comme password, rockyou ou iloveyou lui dis-je en essayant à mon tour

Acces denied

-Jazz tu as le nom de sa mère ? demanda Edward.

-Jazz ? Jasper ?

-Pourquoi a-t-il coupé le son ? demandais-je inquiète. Mais Edward haussa les épaules.

-Il doit être en contact avec Siobhan. Continuons de chercher.

-Un prénom … mais lequel ?

-Essaye Isabella me dit-il sérieusement

Je levais les yeux au ciel mais déjà Edward tapotais mon prénom sur le clavier.

Authorized access

Mes mains était devenues moites et mon cœur s'était emballé. Je ne bougeais plus complètement ahurie par ce qui venait de se passer. Le contenu du disque dur apparut sur l'écran. Des rangées de petit dossiers jaunes alignés les un à côté des autres. Mais je ne les voyais même pas complètement bloquée sur ce putain de mot de passe.

Le bip indiquant que le coffre était ouvert me fit sursauter.

-Bella ?

La voix d'Edward était teinté d'inquiétude et me ramena à la réalité.

-ça va murmurais-je.

Je regardais les dossiers ils portaient le noms de différents pays : Brésil, Bosnie, France, Italie, Kosovo, Lettonie, Philippine, Roumanie, Thaïlande, Ukraine, Usa, ...

Il y en avait dans le monde entier. Je faisais volé la souris sur un dossier sans oser cliquer. J'avais peur de ce que j'allais y trouver. La main d'Edward se posa sur la mienne et fit une pression sur mon doigt. Et le cauchemar commença. Des centaines de photos d'enfants apparurent sur l'écran. Des garçons, des filles, de jeunes enfants jusqu'à des adolescents, de tout type ethnique. La seule chose qu'ils avaient tous en commun c'était leurs regards éteints.

J'avais mis une main sur ma bouche comme pour retenir une lamentation, et mes yeux s'étaient mouillés. Edward fit pivoter le siège pour que je me retrouve face à lui, il s'était accroupi pour être à ma hauteur. Il était aussi pâle que je devais l'être, et son regard ressemblait à ceux de tout ces enfants.

-Ma surprise te plait Isabella ?

Cette voix ! Mon sang se glaça dans mes veines. Cette voix que j'espérais ne plus jamais entendre de ma vie. Edward se redressa et porta la main à son arme.

-Oh non, mon garçon, je te déconseille fortement de faire cette idiotie.

Edward avait suspendu son geste prudemment.

Je me levais et fit face à mon bourreau. IL était toujours le même, en plus vieux, plus gras, toujours cet air vicieux et ce regard sournois. IL était là accompagné de ses acolytes, ainsi que Démétri Volturi qui dardait son regard sur moi avec convoitise. Edward, lui fixai particulièrement le blond qui se tenait en retrait avec un air de profond ennui. Il y avait également une paire de gorilles qui nous menaçaient avec des mitraillettes.

-Alors Isabella, tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.

Sa voix avait claqué et moi je tremblais de terreur, incapable de faire un mouvement ou de dire un mot. IL avait encore une telle emprise sur moi.

IL s'approcha de moi lentement comme un prédateur jouant avec sa proie mais Edward s'interposa entre nous deux.

-Felix !

Il ne lui fallut qu'un seul mot, pour que les deux gorilles s'emparent d'Edward, et Lui me fixait toujours, son sourire sadique accroché sur le visage. Sa main fripée caressa ma joue et mon estomac se révulsa.

-Toujours aussi belle... mais décidément trop vieille pour moi susurra-t-il, je t'ai d'ailleurs trouvé une remplaçante, elle te ressemble hormis la couleur de ses cheveux, blond comme les blés. Par contre tu es tout a fait du goût de mon neveu. Ohhh mais je manque à tous mes devoirs, je ne t'ai pas présenté à la famille, mais tu as déjà rencontré Démétri il me semble.

Il jubilait, et je me rendis compte que cette histoire de contrat n'était qu'un coup monté pour me faire retomber dans leurs filets.

-Je me suis d'ailleurs toujours demandé comment j'avais pu avoir un neveu, mon frère Marcus étant plutôt porté sur les garçons, n'est ce pas Edward ?

-Aro ! grogna le blond ce qui lui valut un regard assassin.

Ainsi mon bourreau avait un nom Aro Volturi et il est évident aux comportements des autres qu'il est celui qui dirige tout ce petit monde.

Tout au long de sa tirade, il se pavanait devant nous et lorsqu'il s'arrêta devant Edward, celui-ci essaya de se débattre mais il ne gagna qu'un coup dans l'estomac.

Je sortie de ma léthargie et je me projetais en avant mais des bras d'aciers m'attrapèrent et je me retrouvais emprisonnée dans la poigne de Démétri Volturi.

-Espèce d'ordure vous ne vous en sortirez pas comme ça cracha Edward ce qui lui valu un second coup.

-Laissez le criais-je en me débattant.

Aro me lança un regard assassin. J'avais osé sortir du rang et ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Il se tourna vers Edward

-Tu as toujours été indomptable Edward, tu as une mauvaise influence sur Isabella. Il va falloir remédier à ça dit-il en tendant sa main vers son gorille. Avec horreur je vis celui-ci lui remettre une arme.

-NONNN

Je hurlais, donnait des coups de pieds. Une main se plaqua sur ma bouche pour me bâillonner.

La porte du bureau s'ouvrit sur un autre homme du même gabarit que les gorilles.

-Monsieur ! Le FBI arrive il faut quitter le bâtiment.

-Emmène la, dit Aro, je vais finir ce qui aurait du être fait il y a bien longtemps dit-il en pointant l'arme sur le front de Edward.

Mes yeux me brulaient alors que les larmes m'aveuglaient. Aro libéra la sécurité du révolver et moi je sentis une aiguille s'enfoncer dans mon bras.

Je continuais de me débattre mais très vite mes muscles ne répondirent plus, mes yeux se fermèrent, j'entendis une détonation juste avant de sombrer dans le néant.


	10. Chapitre 9

Bonsoir, voilà je ne vous ai pas trop fait attendre pour la suite, pour une fois. Le chapitre précédent a suscité pas mal de réactions et je m'attends à ce que celui-ci en provoque autant. Je vous annonce que ce chapitre est dur, frustrant et qu'il ne vous plaira sans doute pas ;-) mais j'essaierai de me rattraper par la suite.

Je voulais remercier Ptitewam a qui je rajoute du travail avec mes corrections.

**Chapitre 9**

**Bella :**

Ma tête me faisait mal, et mon esprit était embué. J'ouvris les yeux mais les refermais aussitôt, aveuglée par la lumière d'un néon. J'essayais de me rappeler où j'étais et ce que je faisais là. Mon corps était endolori, mes muscles douloureux. J'essayais de bouger mais je me rendis compte que mes mains étaient attachées entre elles au cadre du lit . Et là tout me revenait, Edward, les Volturi, l'arme pointée sur Edward, la détonation. Un sanglot traversa ma gorge.

Edward était mort.

L'homme que j'aimais était mort.

Les larmes coulaient lentement le long de mes joues. J'avais enfin pu mettre un mot sur mes sentiments envers Edward et je l'avais perdu. J'avais un trou béant à la place du cœur.

Les minutes passèrent, puis les heures et la douleur était toujours aussi intense. Les larmes avaient fini par se tarir et mon corps ne ressentait même plus la douleur physique tellement mon âme avait mal.

J'étais couchée en chien de fusil dans ce lit, regardant le mur, j'en connaissais maintenant chaque fissure. L'inspection de cette surface crasseuse m'empêchait de réfléchir, de penser à ces liens qui m'entaillaient les poignets, à Edward...

Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit brutalement faisant trembler le mur, je ne sursautais même pas, regardant comme au ralenti le petit morceau de plâtre se détacher de la fissure et tomber dans le petit espace entre le mur et le lit. La porte fut refermée avec la même violence et une odeur d'alcool effleura mes narines.

-Désolé de t'avoir fait attendre chérie, mais tes copains du FBI ont foutu un beau bordel dans mon business et j'ai dû faire un peu de nettoyage ricana-t-il avec une voix embuée par l'alcool.

Démétri Volturi !

Je fermais brièvement les yeux mais me concentrais de nouveau sur mon observation minutieuse du mur. Il était hors de question que je lui montre mes sentiments, ma peur, ma colère, ma tristesse...

Je sentis le lit s'affaisser, lorsqu'il s'installa sous les draps, collant son corps nu au mien tout aussi nu. Je ne pu retenir un frisson de dégoût lorsque sa main se posa sur ma cuisse. Elle remonta le long de mon corps, jusqu'à mes hanches, puis glissa le long de mon ventre jusqu'à l'un de mes seins qu'il serra fortement. Je me mordis l'intérieur de la joue pour éviter de crier.

-Tu m'appartiens Isabella me dit-il férocement avant de planter ses dents dans mon épaule.

Sous l'effet de la douleur, je me débattis et mon pied frappa ses parties génitales. Il poussa un cri de douleur.

-Espèce de salope cria-t-il en me tournant sur le dos et en s'asseyant sur mes jambes. J'avais les bras au dessus de la tête et je ne pouvais plus bouger. J'étais totalement à sa merci. Sa main s'abattit sur ma joue, une fois puis deux mais pas un son ne sortit de ma bouche ce qui sembla décupler sa colère. Il avait le regard d'un fou prêt à tuer. J'étais persuadée que c'était sa véritable personnalité et que l'homme affable que j'avais rencontré deux mois plutôt n'était qu'un rôle.

-Je vais te montrer qui est le maître ici. Je veux t'entendre crier mon nom ma belle.

J'essayais de me débattre lorsqu'il m'obligea à écarter les jambes, mais cela ne faisait que déchainer sa violence. L'inéluctable se produisit et comme trop souvent j'avais du le faire, je laissais mon esprit s'échapper de mon corps attendant que tout ceci s'arrête.

oOoOo

Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps j'étais là, le temps semblait élastique. Il était ponctué par les visites de Démétri et les minutes me semblaient des heures. A chaque visite, il semblait de plus en plus furieux face à mon mutisme, mais il ne gagnerait pas ce jeu là. Je mourrai sans doute sous ses coups et ainsi je pourrais retrouver Edward, mais je n'émettrais pas une plainte.

J'avais aussi un autre visiteur. Le terrifiant James. Il avait dans le regard la même folie que Démétri, mais elle était teintée de sadisme. Je le voyais lorsqu'il m'apportait des repas que je ne touchais pas, ou qu'il m'emmenait sans ménagement dans la salle de bain afin que je puisse soulager ma vessie et me laver. Il ne me touchait pas je sentais dans son regard qu'il attendait simplement son heure.

Les heures où j'étais seule quant à elles passaient bien trop rapidement, je me raccrochais aux derniers jours que j'avais passé avec Edward, ses yeux, son sourire, sa voix, ses baisers, ses caresses...

Je dormais peu, et les quelques heures de sommeil était toujours peuplées de cauchemars ou je voyais sans cesse cette arme pointée sur la tête d'Edward et souvent je me réveillais en sursaut pour constater que j'étais bel et bien enfermée avec ces dingues.

Le jeûne commençait à se faire sentir et j'étais épuisée, je ne sentais même plus quand je sombrais dans le sommeil.

oOoOo

Je me réveillais en sursaut, le visage en sueur. J'avais encore fait un cauchemar, je voyais sans cesse les yeux vert d'Edward s'éteindre à tout jamais. Je me mis en boule au fond du lit, je n'étais plus attachée. Ils ne devaient plus craindre de me voir m'enfuir.

-Mange !

Je sursautais et reculais le plus possible dans le lit, jusqu'à que mon dos touche le mur. James était assis dans un vieux fauteuil en train de jouer avec un couteau.

-Mange répéta-t-il.

Je remarquais près de moi un plateau sur lequel était posé une assiette remplie d'une chose indéfinissable. Je ne fis pas un geste, regardant prudemment James. Il était dans la pénombre et je le distinguais à peine. Je ne voyais que ses prunelles d'acier qui reflétaient sa folie.

-Mange !

Et comme je ne faisait encore aucun geste, il bondit agilement sur le lit tel un prédateur sur sa proie. Il fit glisser la lame de son couteau le long de ma joue.

-Je vais t'expliquer les choses me dit-il avec hargne. Lorsque Démétri aura fini de jouer avec toi, tu m'appartiendras et je te veux en bonne santé, et j'ai l'intention de jouer longtemps avec toi.

La lame de son couteau descendit le long de mon cou puis glissa entre mes seins. Il attrapa avec les doigts un morceau de viande dans la bouillie et l'apporta à mes lèvres.

-Je ne le redirai pas une autre fois. Mange me dit-il en enfouissant le bout de viande dans ma bouche.

L'odeur, le goût et la présence de son doigt dans ma bouche me provoqua un spasme et je lui recrachais tout à la figure. Sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre son poing atterrit violemment sur ma tempe m'assommant à moitié.

-James arrête claqua la voix de Démétri mais un second coup m'atteignit et je perdis connaissance.

oOoOo

_-Tu es prête me murmura Edward._

_J'hochais la tête et attrapais le sac de fortune que nous avions fabriqué a l'aide d'un pull. A l'intérieur se trouvaient les maigres provisions que nous avions pu voler et une petite bouteille d'eau. Nous nous étions aperçus que nos tortionnaires étaient absents tout les mardi soir et ne revenaient que le mercredi dans la soirée, aussi nous avions décidé de nous enfuir une fois nos gardiens endormis._

_Du haut de ses douze ans Edward était plutôt doué pour forcer les serrures ce qui lui permettait de me rejoindre chaque nuit. Très vite nous nous retrouvions à l'extérieur du bâtiment, la forêt s'étendait devant nous à perte de vue. Nous marchâmes pendant ce qui me parut des heures. Le ciel clair et la lune pleine nous permettaient de distinguer le sol, mais ça ne m'empêchait pas de trébucher et les ronces griffaient mes jambes nues. Je grelottais dans ma petite chemise de nuit même si j'avais enfilé un pull par dessus. Edward était adorable, il m'aidait à chaque obstacle et ne lâchait pas ma main, il me retenait chaque fois que je trébuchais. J'étais certaine qu'il aurait pu marcher plus vite et se sauver sans moi, mais il ne cessait de m'encourager me disant que nous allions nous en sortir tout les deux._

_Soudain Edward se figea_

_-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?_

_-Écoute !_

_Avec horreur j'entendis les jappements._

_-Cours me dit-il en tirant sur mon bras._

_J'allais le plus vite possible mais les chiens se rapprochaient._

_Dans la panique je ne vis pas la racine et je tombais en me tordant la cheville. _

_-Bella lève toi, les chiens approchent_

_Je me relevais tant bien que mal mais la douleur me fit pousser un cri_

_-Sauve toi, lui dis-je entre mes larmes, tu peux t'en sortir tout seul._

_-Non je reste avec toi._

_Il s'installa contre un arbre et me prit dans ses bras. Nous entendions les chiens de plus en plus proches puis des voix d'hommes. Ils nous avaient retrouvé._

_-Ne perds pas espoir me dit-il mais sa voix était différente._

_Je tournais la tête vers lui et ce n'était plus le garçon de douze qui était là mais l'adulte, celui que j'aimais._

_-Mon cœur, ai confiance en moi, bât toi. Ne les laisse pas gagner._

_Sa main caressa ma joue._

_-Edward..._

_-N'abandonne pas, ma Bella, j'ai besoin de toi..._

_Mais soudain j'étais seule, il n'était plus auprès de moi_

-Edward !

Je me réveillais en sursaut, la respiration hachée. C'était tellement réel !

-NE REDIS PLUS JAMAIS CE NOM ! hurla Démétri.

J'avais du appeler Edward dans mon sommeil et déclenché la fureur de Démétri. Mon rêve était tellement vivace dans ma mémoire

_N'abandonne pas, ma Bella, j'ai besoin de toi..._

-Edward répétais-je

La main de Démétri s'abattit sur ma joue et je sentis le goût du sang dans ma bouche. Mais Edward m'avait donné une nouvelle force. Je le repoussais de toute mes forces.

-L'HOMME QUE J'AIME S'APPELLE EDWARD !

La lueur dans ses yeux m'apprit que j'avais été trop loin mais je ne pouvais plus reculer, plus subir sans me battre.

Il m'attrapa par les cheveux, rapprochant mon visage du sien.

-Le problème ma jolie, c'est qu'il est mort, qu'il ne peux plus rien pour toi et que tu m'appartiens.

Mon ventre se tordit et le trou dans ma poitrine s'agrandit.

_Mon cœur, ai confiance en moi, bât toi. Ne les laisse pas gagner._

-JAMAIS, JE NE T'APPARTIENDRAIS ! J'APPARTIENS A EDWARD !

Si je l'avais cru en colère, je m'aperçus que ce n'était rien par rapport à la fureur qui l'habitait maintenant. Ses traits étaient déformés par la rage, et si j'avais eu peur avant maintenant j'étais terrorisée. Il raffermit sa prise sur mes cheveux, me maintenant la nuque et m'empêchant ainsi tout mouvement, et me sortit du lit comme une poupée de chiffons. Il me traina le long d'un couloir crasseux éclairé par des soupiraux. Je trébuchais plus que je ne marchais mes pieds touchant a peine le sol. Il avançait en de grandes enjambées et ouvrit une porte tout au bout de ce foutu couloir. En voyant la pièce je regrettais de l'avoir poussé à bout, j'essayais vainement de me débattre pour m'échapper mais il était bien plus fort que moi et très vite je me retrouvais les poignets attachés avec des chaines qui pendaient au plafond. La salle était emplie de chaines, de cages, et d'instruments de torture et moi je commençais à paniquer, je tirais sur mes chaînes essayant de me libérer sachant pertinemment que c'était inutile. J'entendais Démétri trifouiller dans un placard derrière moi.

Il s'était rapproché de moi, et je le sentis écarter mes cheveux puis sa main descendit le long de mon dos, caressant mes cicatrices.

-Je vais te faire oublier son nom Isabella me susurra-t-il à l'oreille.

-Jamais !

J'entendis le bruit avant de sentir le coup. La lanière du fouet cingla sur ma peau et la douleur fut si violente que les larmes me montèrent aux yeux.

_N'abandonne pas, ma Bella, j'ai besoin de toi..._

Je serrais les dents et n'émis aucune plainte.

Le second coup siffla et je ne pu empêcher mes larmes de couler lentement le long de mes joues.

-Dit mon nom me dit-il d'une voix blanche.

La douleur était tellement intense, je pourrai oublier Edward et faire cesser cette douleur même si cela m'entraînait dans une spirale où je me perdrais corps et âme.

Seulement trois syllabes et la douleur s'arrêterait.

Trois syllabes...

-Edward.

Ce n'était qu'un murmure mais son prénom franchit mes lèvres. Je ne pouvais pas trahir l'homme que j'aimais.

Le fouet s'abattit sur mon dos avec encore plus de violence.

-Edward dis-je un peu plus fort.

La morsure de la lanière déchira ma peau et la douleur fut encore puis cuisante. Cette fois-ci je ne pus empêcher le cri de sortir de ma bouche. Ma vue se brouillait. Je rassemblais mes dernières forces pour prononcer encore son prénom

-Edward.

Nouveau coup.

Ma tête bourdonnait. J'allais mourir et rejoindre Edward. Je fermais les yeux et je vis ses prunelles vertes me regarder avec tendresse.

Soudain je me sentis flotter, j'étais comme enveloppée de coton. J'étais consciente que les coups de fouet s'enchainaient mais je ne ressentais plus la douleur.

_La salle autour de moi avait disparu et avait été remplacée par un jardin merveilleux. De magnifiques parterres de fleurs étaient devant moi, de délicates roses anciennes dégageaient un parfum envoutant. Une main fit une légère pression sur la mienne et je relevais les yeux sur la personne à côté de moi. Edward était à côté de moi et son sourire m'enchantait toujours. Ses yeux avaient cette lueur si particulière que j'aimais tant lorsqu'il me regardait mais maintenant de fines ridules les entouraient. Quelques fils d'argent parsemaient sa chevelure toujours aussi indomptable. _

_-Je t'aime me chuchota-t-il._

_Je me sentis sourire et je caressais sa joue. Ma main me parut étrange, légèrement ridée._

_Est-ce que l'on vieillissait au paradis ?_

_Ou bien est-ce le futur que nous aurions du avoir..._


	11. Chapitre 10

Merci merci pour vos reviews. Après vous avoir fait pleurer, crier, mis en colère contre ces bourreaux... je me suis dit il faut que le chapitre suivant soit plus léger... et puis j'ai laissé mes doigts écrire et zut encore raté.

A ma décharge, je pourrai dire que c'est pas de ma faute mais de celle de mes doigts ... mais non j'assume totalement ce que j'écris. C'est juste que le chemin de la guérison passe par la douleur... comment ça ce n'est qu'une excuse. Et non, Maielle que je vois venir, ce n'est pas la frustration qui me fait écrire tout ça ;)

J'ai quand même joué un petit peu en intégrant une réplique d'une série que j'adore (je l'avais déjà fait au chapitre 8 et personne n'a réagit hi hi hi)

Et puis merci à P'tite Wam pour la correction

Et bonne lecture

* * *

**Chapitre 10**

**Jasper :**

-Siobhan, je t'envoie une cargaison d'UC, tu y passes la nuit, tu prends autant de personnes qu'il te faut sur le coup mais je veux savoir tout ce qu'il y a dedans pour hier.

-Ok, tu sais, sur Star Trek, quand Captain Kirk demande à McCoy de faire quelque chose de totalement impossible et que McCoy dit : "Bon sang, Jim, je suis docteur, pas un faiseur de miracle ?"

-Qu'est-ce que tu es en train de me dire, de ne pas m'attendre à un miracle ?

-Non, je dis que je ne suis pas docteur.

Je me pinçais l'arrête du nez, elle allait me rendre fou.

-Siobhan ! Exécution !

-A vos ordres chef !

Je raccrochai et mon regard se porta sur l'ambulance.

Nuit de merde.

Liam était en train de parler avec l'ambulancier puis s'approcha de moi. Il avait l'air furax.

Nuit de merde.

Je soufflai un bon coup et m'élançais pour le rejoindre

-Comment va-t-il ? lui demandais-je

-Il a reçu une balle dans la poitrine, ils l'ont stabilisé mais il faut qu'il passe au bloc avant de donner un pronostic vital.

J'hochai la tête la mine sombre en regardant l'ambulance partir.

-Vous avez merdé

Sa voix était sourde de colère

-Je sais mais là j'ai plus urgent a faire il faut que je retrouve Bella.

-Et comment je justifie qu'un de mes agents était en train de cambrioler un bâtiment privé ?

-Il était chargé de la protéger et elle faisait son job lui répondis-je sarcastiquement.

-TU TE FICHES DE MA GUEULE !

Quelques têtes se redressèrent autours de nous. La tension était palpable.

Nuit de merde.

-On a suffisamment de preuves pour coincer ces salopards, d'ailleurs j'ai obtenu un mandat facilement

-En espérant qu'ils ne s'en sortent pas pour vice de procédure.

Je restais impassible mais à l'intérieur de moi c'était la tempête. Je perdais du temps pour retrouver Bella. Il était hors de question que je la laisse avec ces pourris et il fallait faire vite.

-Tu as une partie des preuves dans le dossier de Bella sur ton bureau et l'autre à la morgue. C'était suffisant pour obtenir un mandat et perquisitionner à 3h du mat' *. Même sans leur intervention, nous aurions eu ce mandat et je le répète elle ne faisait que son boulot, ce pour quoi ils l'ont payé...

Liam soupira, il semblait avoir pris dix années en une nuit, je cru même l'entendre murmurer « vivement la retraite ».

-Retrouve cette petite, elle en a déjà assez bavé... et bon courage pour le gérer rajouta-t-il en me désignant les véhicules au loin.

Je lui fit un signe de tête et me dirigea vers la seconde ambulance, lorsque l'ambulancier me vit il vint à ma rencontre.

-Comment va-t-il ?

-Sa blessure est superficielle, mais il ne veux pas que nous l'emmenions à l'hôpital, ça nécessiterai quand même quelques points.

Putain il ne va rien m'épargner celui là mais je savais que je ne pourrai pas l'y obliger.

-Vous ne pouvez pas lui mettre un bandage ou un truc dans ce genre.

-C'est déjà fait, bien que votre copain soit pas très coopératif, mais il faut absolument qu'il voit un médecin demain au plus tard.

-Son père est médecin, ça va aller. Merci !

-Ok alors je vous le laisse.

Je continuais mon chemin tout en me demandant si Liam savait combien Edward était impliqué dans cette histoire ! Il n'avait sans doute pas encore fait la corrélation sinon je pense que je serai encore en train de me prendre une chasse en public. J'arrivais devant l'ambulance au moment ou mon ami remettait sa chemise. Il avait eu énormément de chance. Sans l'intervention de Denali il y serait resté mais celui-ci avait eu moins de chance, j'espérai qu'il s'en tirerai. Edward leva les yeux vers moi.

-Vous l'avez retrouvée ?

-Non Garrett et Phil pistent le Gps qu'elle a sur elle. On va la retrouver... lui dis-je en posant ma main sur son épaule le faisant grimacer.

-Il faut que tu montres ça à ton père repris-je mais je n'obtins qu'un grognement en guise de réponse.

Je m'assis à côté de lui et sortis une cigarette.

-Dis moi ce qui s'est passé ce soir lui demandais-je en lui tendant une clope même si je n'avais jamais vu Edward fumer.

Il la regarda un moment avant de la prendre et de commencer à la faire rouler entre ses doigts. J'allumais la mienne en sachant qu'Alice allait le sentir mais là, j'en avais bien besoin. J'avais tenu cinq jours sans fumer un vrai record pour moi. Lorsque la fumée s'insinua dans mes poumons, je me sentis tout de suite plus calme, prêt à gérer le reste de cette nuit.

-J'ai rien pu faire. Dès que je l'ai vu, j'étais comme tétanisé. Il a toujours été plus fort que moi...

-Je ne crois pas... s'en prendre à un enfant, je ne peux pas appeler ça de la force... tu leur as survécu, tu es quelqu'un de bien Edward ne l'oublie jamais.

-Je les ai laissé l'emmener...

-Tu n'aurais rien pu faire sinon te faire tuer.

-Je l'ai abandonnée, je n'ai même pas réagi quand Démétri Volturi la emmenée.

Je regardais mon ami, il regardait toujours cette cigarette entre ses doigts avec des yeux ternes. Comme à son habitude, il culpabilisait, c'était son mode de fonctionnement depuis qu'il avait retrouvé Bella. C'était comme s'il s'était réveillé d'un coma émotionnel... il était excessif dans tout ces sentiments qu'il semblait ignorer jusqu'à présent, l'amour, la jalousie et …. cette culpabilité intense.

-Si tu avais réagi, tu serais mort à présent et plus d'aucune aide pour Bella.

Il grogna de nouveau et écrasa la cigarette dans son poing et avant qu'il ne me réponde mon portable sonna

-Whitlock

-C'est Garrett

-Des nouvelles ? dis-je prudemment en voyant le regard d'Edward braqué sur moi.

-Pas de bonnes... on a retrouvé ses fringues et la balise dans la benne d'un camion qui partait vers le sud. On a complètement perdu sa trace...

Pour la première fois depuis le début de ma carrière je me sentis complètement dépassé par la situation. J'avais les yeux rivés à ceux d'Edward en me demandant comment j'allais lui annoncer ça. Comment j'avais pu entraîner Bella dans cette merde. Pour la première fois, je n'arrivais pas à gérer la situation froidement. J'étais trop impliqué ! Je m'allumais une seconde clope en tremblant légèrement.

Et merde !

-Jasper ? m'appella Garrett.

-Merci, je te rappelle plus tard lui dis-je avant de couper la conversation rapidement.

Edward me fixait toujours et je vis, non pas sur son visage car il était toujours maître de ses émotions, mais dans ses yeux une fureur comme je n'en avais jamais vu.

Il avait deviné !

**Edward :**

Voilà trois jours que je vouais une haine incommensurable aux Volturi. J'étais devenu un chien fou prenant des risques inutiles pour la retrouver. Jazz tentait tant bien que mal de me couvrir auprès de Liam, mais ne m'avait pas empêché d'agir.

Un mandat d'arrêt avait été lancé contre ces salopards mais ils restaient insaisissables. Siobhan avait fait du bon boulot et nous avions une liste impressionnante de bâtiments leur appartenant dans tout le pays. Il fallait faire vite avant qu'ils n'aient le temps de vider les lieux. Il avait fallu deux jour à Jazz pour coordonner les équipes afin que tout les lieux soit perquisitionnés aujourd'hui. Jusqu'à présent nous avions fait chou blanc. Les deux hangars sur Seattle que nous avions visité très tôt dans la matinée avait été vidés. Jasper enrageait en se demandant comment ils pouvaient écouler leurs marchandises en si peu de temps, mais je m'en balançais, une seule chose m'importait : retrouver Bella.

Nous étions a présent dans la forêt près de Rochester au sud de Seattle, en route vers le prochain lieu à visiter. Je suivais les 4x4 noirs du FBI en faisant vrombir le moteur de ma Volvo. Jasper avait jugé bon ne pas me laisser partir seul devant et j'étais coincé derrière eux maudissant leur lenteur.

Quand je me garais à la limite de la propriété, les hommes de Jasper se déployaient déjà prêts à intervenir. Nous portions tous les gilets pare-balles ornés des trois fameuses lettre FBI. L'adrénaline qui coulait dans mes veines depuis trois jours m'empêchait de ressentir la douleur due à ma blessure et d'être efficace, mais en regardant la grande bâtisse blanche devant moi, j'étais resté immobile.

_« Bella ! Bella ! » criais-je alors que l'homme m'entrainait au loin. _

_Je me débattais mais j'étais trop petit pour résister à l'homme qui me tenait. _

_Devant la grande maison blanche, le regard chocolat de Bella était terrorisé. _

_« Edward ne me laisse pas ! » criait-elle. _

_Aro Volturi qui la retenait avec son sourire sadique lui soufflait des choses à l'oreille. _

_La porte du coffre de la voiture s'abattit m'enfermant dans cet espace noir avec mes larmes..._

Le bruit de plusieurs détonations me sortit de ma léthargie.

Visiblement cet endroit n'était pas désert, je sortis mon arme et me dirigeais vers la villa. Lorsque je pénétrais dans le hall, les hommes de Jasper avaient déjà maîtrisé deux hommes, mais je poursuivais mon chemin sans un regard pour eux, et commençais à grimper les escaliers. Je connaissais exactement ma destination. Ils l'avaient ramenée dans cet horrible endroit ! Arrivé à l'étage, sans aucun doute je suivis le grand couloir menant à l'aile droite. Je n'avais pas oublié le chemin...

Arrivé devant la porte de sa chambre, j'hésitais une seconde, et si la pièce était vide … si elle n'était pas là...

Je défonçais la porte verrouillée d'un coup de pied avant de pénétrer dans la pièce sombre.

Mon regard se posa sur la petite silhouette recroquevillée dans le lit, elle était complètement terrorisée. Je m'accroupis devant le lit et elle leva ses yeux bruns sur moi.

-N'ai pas peur, chérie, plus personne ne te fera de mal lui murmurais-je.

Prudemment je passais ma main dans ses cheveux blonds pour la rassurer mais elle se recula encore plus contre le mur.

Elle ressemblait tellement à Bella.

Je jetais un coup d'œil à la pièce. Rien n'avait changé, les murs étaient simplement plus jaunis, mais les meubles étaient les mêmes. Je me levai et m'approchai du centre de la pièce en regardant le sol. Je voyais du coin de l'œil, cette petite fille qui devait être Tanya, me regarder discrètement. Sans hésiter je soulevais une lame du parquet et plongeai ma main à l'intérieur du trou. Elle se referma sur le cube. Il était toujours là.

-Regarde lui dis-je en m'asseyant sur le lit à côté d'elle.

Sur l'une des faces était gravé "Bella et Edward".

-C'est moi murmurais-je en lui montrant mon prénom sur le cube.

D'autres noms avaient rejoints les nôtres et mes entrailles se crispèrent en pensant à tous ces enfants qui étaient passés ici.

La fillette regardait le cube entre ses mains, ses yeux se mouillèrent.

-Ils ne vont plus venir ? me demanda-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

-Non c'est fini, ils ne viendront plus, je ne les laisserais plus te faire du mal.

La fillette se jeta dans mes bras en sanglotant. Maladroitement je la serrai contre moi, tout en fermant les yeux.

-Edward ! Tu vas me ramener chez mon papa me dit-elle de sa petite voix.

Comment dire à cette fillette plongée dans cet enfer, que son père n'avait pas survécu à ses blessures en voulant me sauver moi.

J'ouvrais les yeux et vis Jasper dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il se rapprocha et s'accroupit a côté de nous.

-Tanya ! Je suis Jasper.

Elle tourna son visage vers lui mais s'accrocha encore plus à moi.

-Tanya reprit Jazz tout doucement. Les méchants messieurs ont aussi fait du mal à ton papa.

Elle se retourna vers moi plongeant son regard dans le mien attendant que je le contredise.

-Je suis désolé ma puce lui dis-je alors que les larmes débordaient de ses yeux.

Que c'était dur de lui dire, mais lui cacher la vérité serait encore pire.

-Il a rejoint maman... murmura-t-elle

-Je te promets qu'on va les arrêter, il vont payer pour tout le mal qu'ils nous ont fait lui chuchotais-je à l'oreille.

J'avais tellement en commun avec elle, je me sentais le devoir de la protéger et de la venger.

-Edward, il va falloir l'emmener à l'hôpital, m'annonça Victoria l'un des agents féminin de l'équipe. C'était elle qui généralement était chargée d'interroger les victimes de viols, bien que nous soyons rarement sur ce genre d'affaire.

Mais Tanya s'accrocha encore plus à ma nuque, collant son petit corps contre moi.

-Je veux rester avec Edward cria-t-elle.

-Vic tu peux nous laisser quelques minutes.

Jasper lui fit un signe et elle sortit de la pièce.

-Tanya, il faut que tu ailles à l'hôpital, il faut qu'ils t'examinent... Tu ne vas pas aimer mais les médecins seront gentils avec toi.

-Toi aussi, tu es allé à l'hôpital ?

-Oui murmurais-je

-Tu étais avec tes parents ?

-Mes parents étaient morts, mais mon oncle et ma tante étaient avec moi.

-J'ai peur

Sa voix était angoissé

-J'étais terrorisé aussi.

-Tu vas rester avec moi ?

Elle me regardait avec plein d'espoir. En quelques minutes à peine, elle m'avait donné sa confiance. Pour elle j'étais celui qui était venu la sauver.

Jazz nous regardait avec les yeux brillants

J'attrapais le cube posé à côté de nous et regardait le prénom de Bella que j'avais gravé avec mon écriture enfantine.

-Tanya... lui dis-je en cherchant mes mots, les mé... ces hommes qui t'ont fait du mal, ils ont enlevé mon amie aussi. Et il faut que je la retrouve vite avant qu'ils ne lui fasse aussi du mal. Tu comprends ?

-C'est elle ? me dit-elle en posant son doigt sur le prénom de Bella

j'hochais la tête

-Elle était aussi ici ? Reprit-elle

-Oui en même temps que moi...

Elle soupira

-Quand tu l'auras retrouvée, vous viendrez me voir à l'hôpital ?

-C'est promis ma puce. Tu es très courageuse tu sais.

Elle ne me répondit pas et se blottit dans mes bras.

-Tanya, est-ce que tu veux que mon amie reste avec toi à l'hôpital, elle s'appelle Alice, elle est très gentille.

Elle regarda Jasper avec un regard curieux puis me regarda comme pour obtenir mon assentiment.

Je regardais Jazz avec gratitude d'avoir pensé à Alice pour tenir compagnie à la petite, elle allait avoir besoin de quelqu'un pour la soutenir

-Alice est l'amie de Bella, el...

-D'accord, je veux bien dit-elle a l'attention de Jasper

Je la soulevais comme un fétu de paille et sorti de cette chambre.

Après avoir confié, non sans mal, Tanya à Victoria, je retournais à l'intérieur du bâtiment sans faire attention aux agents allant et venant. J'aurais du fuir cet endroit mais c'était comme si une force invisible m'obligeait à avancer. Mes pas me conduisirent dans l'autre aile de la villa, elle était beaucoup plus luxueuse. C'était le domaine des bourreaux. Les murs n'étaient pas défraichis et une épaisse moquette recouvrait le sol. J'arrivais devant Son bureau la peur au ventre comme si il m'attendait derrière cette porte. Ma main tremblait lorsque j'ouvris la porte de peur de le voir.

La pièce était toujours la même avec cette horrible décoration victorienne. Le tapis, le bureau, le canapé en cuir et sur ma droite le placard.

Je fixais la porte, cette porte, symbole de ma souffrance. Je me revoyais là enfant à la merci de Volturi.

-_Alors tu vas être obéissant où il faut que je te laisse encore ici ? me dit l'homme._

_Je sais que je ne veux plus retourner dans le noir, j'ai peur, j'ai peur de ce qu'il va m'arriver dehors mais j'ai encore plus peur d'être enfermer ici. Je vais étouffer..._

_-Je vais faire ce que vous voulez, je veux plus rester ici dis-je en sanglotant..._

_-Sors de là me dit-il d'une voix dure_

_J'avance prudemment, mes muscles sont endoloris d'être resté si longtemps là dedans. Je lève le regard sur l'homme, lui, mon tortionnaire. Son regard gris, ses cheveux longs blonds tellement clairs qu'ils me paraissent blanc, me glaçaient d'effroi. _

_-Te voilà enfin docile me dit-il avec un sourire sadique. Nous allons vérifier ça ! Déshabille toi._

_Je reculais d'un pas, la peur me tordant les boyaux._

_-Tu veux retourner là-dedans gronda-t-il_

_Je baisais la tête, il savait que je ne pourrais plus y retourner, il avait gagné. Lentement, je commençais à détacher les boutons de ma chemise. Je tremblais tellement que je du m'y reprendre à plusieurs fois pour arriver à bout._

_-Tu le fais exprès sale morveux me cria-t-il dessus_

_Il m'attrapa violemment par le bras et me plaqua sur le bureau. Ses mains sur moi me donnaient envie de vomir. Il baissa mon pantalon et mon caleçon. Je serrai les dents, je ne voulais pas lui donner le plaisir de crier mais ne pu empêcher mes larmes de couler le long de mes joues. Je savais ce qui allait arriver, je ne le voulais pas mais rien ni personne ne l'arrêtera. Je fermais les yeux quand j'entendis qu'il détachait sa ceinture._

Je revins à la réalité. J'attrapais la chaise à côté de moi dans un hurlement et la lançais à travers la pièce fracassant la fenêtre.

**Jasper :**

Je venais d'appeler Alice, qui avait tout de suite accepté de s'occuper de Tanya. Depuis la disparition de Bella, elle ne dormait plus et tournait en rond en attendant que je l'appelle. Prendre soin de Tanya lui permettrait de ne pas penser à Bella.

L'ambulance que Vicky avait appelé venait de partir, ils avaient transfusé la petite avant de partir car elle soufrait de sous-nutrition. Les dommages sur son corps seraient plus faciles à guérir que son âme...

Quand une chaise traversa une fenêtre du premier étage dans un fracas de verre, je me précipitais guidé par les bruits jusque vers un bureau où Edward était en train de tout démolir sous l'œil médusé de Garrett et Phil.

Je leur fermais la porte au nez sans ménagement.

-Edward !

Je l'attrapais en essayant de maintenir ses bras, mais il était déchainé.

-Edward criais-je de nouveau.

Et ce fut comme un électrochoc car soudain il s'effondra dans mes bras m'entrainant avec lui sur le sol.

-Si tu savais ce qu'il m'a fait Jazz...

Tout son corps tremblait contre le mien mais je le retenais toujours.

-Je l'ai laissé faire reprit-il.

-Non Edward, tu n'étais qu'un enfant, tu es une victime, ce n'est pas de ta faute.

Lentement je sentis qu'il se calmait.

-Je sais que la douleur est grande, tu n'oublieras pas mais tu peux vivre de nouveau, tu peux aimer et être aimé.

Le sentant de nouveau sous contrôle, je le lâchais et m'assis contre le mur derrière nous, il en fit de même à côté de moi. J'attrapais mon paquet de cigarette. Bon sang, Alice allait encore me pourrir la vie. Je balançais le paquet a travers le trou béant de la fenêtre.

-ça fait du bien ricana-t-il à côté de moi

J'osai jeter un coup d'œil vers lui. Il était de nouveau calme, en apparence, mais je voyais à son regard qu'il analysait tout ce qu'il venait de se passer, ce que je venais de lui dire.

J'avais suivi un cursus de psychologie a Quantico. Je connaissais la théorie

_Se souvenir des abus._

_Admettre les dégâts._

_Ressentir les sentiments adéquats_

_Refuser d'être mort_

_Refuser de se méfier_

_Ne plus craindre le désirs et la passion_

_Oser aimer à nouveau_

Putain de théorie

Je regardais mon ami, dans quelle phase était-il ?

-Elle t'aime ! lui dis-je d'un coup.

-Je ne la mérite pas me dit-il.

Il avait remis sa carapace autour de lui...un pas en avant et deux en arrière. Se retrouver ici avait été dévastateur et cependant bénéfique car je voyais bien cette carapace se fissurer.

-Elle t'aime et elle a besoin de toi.

Mes paroles faisaient leurs chemin dans sa tête, je voyais sur son visage une nouvelle détermination.

Quelques coups sur la porte retentirent

-Ouais grognais-je

Garrett passa la tête dans l'entrebâillement

-On a pratiquement fini ici, il ne reste plus que cette pièce... enfin ce qu'il en reste ajouta-t-il

Je jetais un coup d'œil rapide autour de moi, le bureau était complètement démoli, quelques papiers trainaient par terre.

-ça sera rapide lui dis-je, Edward a déjà fait le ménage.

Mon ami grogna, mais je l'ignorai en me relevant.

-La journée n'est pas fini, nous avons encore du travail. Il faut la retrouver.

Il hocha la tête et se redressa souplement.

* Je ne l'avais pas précisé dans le chapitre 8, mais les perquisitions, que se soit en France ou aux États Unis, ne se font pas de nuit sauf cas particulier (crime ou délit organisé). Le mandat n'existe pas en France mais est obligatoire aux USA et est délivré par le juge.


	12. Chapitre 11

Me voici avec la suite de l'histoire, mais avant tout de chose je voulais vous remercier pour toutes vos reviews, je sais je n'ai pas pris le temps pour vous remercier personnellement et j'en m'en excuse, mais sachez que chacune de vos review est un encouragement à poursuivre cette aventure et que sans elles le plaisir d'écrire n'aurait pas le même goût.

Ensuite encore un gros merci à petite wam pour la correction qui malgré son emploi du temps chargé prends toujours du temps pour moi.

Et maintenant je vous souhaites une bonne lecture et surtout n'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis.

* * *

**Chapitre 11 **

**Esmée :**

J'étais concentrée sur la préparation de mon repas quand je sentis deux bras m'étreindre avec douceur et un baiser se poser délicatement sur ma nuque. Un sourire naquit sur mes lèvres. Malgré les années, mon cœur faisait toujours un bond dans ma poitrine lorsque Carlisle était prêt de moi.

-Bonjour mon amour lui dis-je en prenant appuis contre son torse.

-Bonjour ma mie me répondit-il en croisant ses bras autour de mon ventre.

Je lui donnais une légère tape sur le bras. Il avait pris l'habitude de m'appeler ainsi depuis que nous avions appris que nous allions être grands parents et je faisais semblant de m'en offusquer, car je trouvais ce surnom adorable.

-Tu as passé une bonne journée ? reprit-il.

-Oui j'ai fini les plans pour la chambre du bébé, il ne me reste plus qu'à voir avec Rosalie ce qu'elle préfère. Et je les ai invité dimanche prochain, mais je n'ai pas pu joindre Edward, son téléphone était éteint comme d'habitude.

-J'essaierais de le joindre dans la soirée me dit-il avant de plonger un doigt dans la sauce que je préparais.

-Carlisle Cullen, vous n'avez pas honte le taquinais-je.

-Du tout ma mie...

Il évita habilement le coup de cuillère que je tentais de lui donner.

-J'ai le temps de faire mes comptes rendus avant le diner ?

-Tu as encore apporté du travail à la maison ?

-Désolé, mais c'était cela où j'y serai encore... je te promets de me faire pardonner ce soir, me dit-il en moulant son corps contre le mien provoquant en moi un délicieux frisson.

Et pour confirmer ses promesses, ses lèvres se posèrent sur mon cou dénudé. Il m'enleva la cuillère des mains et la posa sur le comptoir devant moi. Puis lentement me fit faire demi-tour avant de poser ses lèvres sur les miennes. J'aimais savoir que je produisais encore cet effet sur mon mari.

Mes mains glissaient dans ses cheveux blonds et soyeux, alors que nos langues se livraient une bataille sensuelle. Finalement les pardons viendront plus vite que prévu.

Ô que j'aimais cet homme.

Le bruit d'une voiture se fit entendre dans la cour interrompant notre baiser.

-Je vais voir qui ça peut être, murmurais-je en quittant à regret les bras confortables de mon homme.

-Si c'est un colporteur tu le renvoies vite fait, je n'en ai pas fini avec toi me dit-il en déposant un nouveau baiser à la commissure de mes lèvres.

En ouvrant la porte, je vis Edward descendre de sa voiture. Mais le sourire qui était né sur mes lèvres se figea lorsque je vis son visage. Sa mâchoire était crispée et son regard dur.

-Edward ?

Il fit rapidement le tour de sa voiture et en sortit une jeune fille inconsciente. Elle était enroulée dans un drap teinté de rouge et ses longs cheveux bruns semblaient poisseux de sang. Mon fils la prit délicatement dans ses bras, mais elle gémit de douleur.

-Oh mon dieu, Edward, mais qui est-ce ? lui dis-je une main devant la bouche.

-C'est Bella, me répondit-il avant de s'engouffrer dans la maison.

J'étais restée sur le pas de la porte, sans pouvoir réagir. Je le regardais monter à l'étage

Bella !

Des images de mon petit garçon criant, appelant Bella dans ses cauchemars me revint. Mes jambes flageolèrent et je me rattrapais à la console dans le couloir.

Bella !

Le vase posé sur la console vacilla et se brisa au sol ce qui alerta Carlisle.

-Esmée ?

Je regardais le visage inquiet de mon époux et me ressaisie.

-Edward est monté... avec Bella.

Carlisle blêmit à mon annonce.

-Je pense qu'elle a besoin de toi repris-je.

Le médecin en lui se réveilla et il se dépêcha de les rejoindre.

Je ne savais que faire.

Bella !

Nous nous étions convaincu qu'elle n'était que le fruit de l'imagination d'Edward. Bien que je savais au fond de moi que je me cachais la réalité. Moi qui pensais ce cauchemar si loin...

Finalement je me décidais à les rejoindre et quand j'arrivais dans la chambre de mon fils, Carlisle était en train de prendre son pouls

-Il faut l'emmener à l'hôpital Edward.

-Non !

Jamais Edward n'avait parlé sur ce ton à son père. Carlisle leva les yeux vers lui en fronçant les sourcils.

-Tant que ces pourris sont en liberté, je ne suis pas certain qu'elle sera en sécurité là-bas reprit Edward. Je sais que tu peux la soigner ici.

-Depuis combien de temps elle est inconsciente ?

-J'ai mis une heure pour venir ici, elle avait déjà perdu connaissance quand je l'ai retrouvée.

Carlisle était en train de prendre sa tension.

-Elle est très faible...

-S'il te plait papa, je sais que tu peux la sauver.

J'avais les larmes aux yeux et mon cœur semblait vouloir sortir de sa poitrine. Edward n'avait jamais affiché ouvertement notre filiation. L'adoption avait été son choix, mais il avait toujours gardé cette petite distance préservant la mémoire de ses parents, ma sœur... J'aimais Edward autant qu'Emmett et le considérait comme mon fils même si j'acceptais le fait qu'il ne m'appelle pas maman.

-D'accord, je vais l'examiner lui dit Carlisle d'une voix tremblotante. Mais si je le juge nécessaire, elle devra être hospitalisée.

Edward hocha la tête et reporta son attention sur Bella. Je ne l'avais pas encore observée. Elle était très belle malgré les hématomes sur son visage, mais ce qui me frappa c'était sa pâleur, pratiquement diaphane.

-Esmée ?

Et si elle mourrait ? Mon fils ne s'en remettrait pas. Je pouvais voir la façon dont il la regardait, les gestes tendres qu'il avait pour elle. J'avais abandonné cette fille à son triste sort alors qu'elle n'était qu'une enfant, en refusant de croire Edward. Je pensais que c'était ce qui est mieux pour lui et aujourd'hui je me rendais compte que le mieux pour lui était Bella. Cette fois-ci je ne l'abandonnerais pas.

-Esmée !

Mon regard croisa celui de mon mari et j'y lisais la même détresse que chez moi.

-Je vais avoir besoin de ton aide. Il me faut de l'eau et des serviettes propres, toutes les compresses, désinfectant et les kits de sutures qu'il y a dans mon bureau.

Bénissant Carlisle de me donner une échappatoire avant de craquer et de me rendre utile, je me dépêchais d'aller chercher tout ce dont il avait besoin pour soigner Bella. Mais avant que je ne puisse sortir de la pièce j'entendis Edward m'appeler.

-Maman !

Et voilà les larmes que je tentais difficilement de retenir depuis quelques minutes coulaient maintenant librement.

Mon fils accouru vers moi et me serra fort dans ses bras

-Merci maman, je t'aime me chuchota-t-il à l'oreille.

-Moi aussi mon grand, lui répondis-je sur le même ton, nous allons nous occuper d'elle.

Puis je partis chercher le matériel nécessaire aux soins de Bella. Lorsque je revins dans la chambre Edward n'était plus là.

**Edward : **

Je regardais avec attention la mousse poussant sur les marches devant la villa de mes parents, c'était une jolie demeure victorienne de briques rouges. Mais en ce moment la beauté des lieux m'était indifférent, mes pensées étaient uniquement tournées vers Bella. Cet après-midi, j'avais failli tuer un homme de sang-froid et si Jasper n'avait pas été là, j'aurais collé une balle entre les deux yeux de cet ordure de Volturi.

_Le moteur de ma volvo rugissait sous les coups d'accélérateur et laissais une trainée de poussières derrière elle. Les 4x4 du FBI peinaient à me suivre, mais je ne ralentissais pas pour autant. Nous avions quitté la route depuis une dizaine de minutes et je voyais apparaître à travers la frondaison des arbres les rives de Alder Lake. _

_Après Rochester, nous étions passés par Tacoma, mais comme pour Seattle, les deux résidences que nous devions visiter avait été vidé à la va vite. Toujours aucune trace de Bella et je commençais à désespérer, Jazz avait eu des nouvelles des autres équipes et ils avaient découvert seulement deux caches d'armes, mais aucune nouvelles des Volturi. Ces salopards semblaient s'être évanouis dans la nature. _

_Plus j'approchais de la berge, plus j'avais cette intuition que nous allions la retrouver. Il fallait que je la retrouve... _

_Arriver au bout du chemin il y avait une villa moderne au bord du lac. L'endroit était calme et isolé. _

_A peine eus mis-je le pied dehors que Jazz me sautait dessus. _

_-Je te préviens Edward, tu ne joues pas au kamikaze et tu restes en arrière. Sinon je t'attache moi- même à un pare-choc grogna-t-il. _

_Je grommelais un vague acquiescement, il était hors de question que je me fasse complètement évincer donc j'allais retenir mon frein. _

_Je laissais donc les mecs faire l'inspection de la maison et prendre tous les risques à ma place, mais quand ils chopèrent ce fils de pute de Volturi, j'étais prêt à lui défoncer la tête. Il n'y avait aucune trace de Bella alors que mon cœur me criait qu'elle n'était pas loin. _

_Garrett était déjà en train de le faire monter dans la voiture quand ce connard me nargua _

_-J'ai adoré baiser ta copine me lança-t-il avec un sourire narquois et avant que qui que ce soit ait eu le temps de réagir mon poing atterri dans son nez. Mon épaule m'élança un coup, j'avais certainement dû rouvrir la plaie, mais j'ignorais la douleur et m'apprêtais à lui balancer une autre prune dans la gueule. _

_Phil et Jazz s'y prirent à deux pour m'empêcher de le massacrer et m'entraînèrent sur le côté de la maison pour que je puisse me calmer. Ils allaient vraiment finir par me prendre pour un psychopathe aujourd'hui. _

_-Tu te calmes m'intima Jasper. Ce mec ne nous servira à rien s'il est mort. _

_Je lui lançais un regard noir. Ce n'était pas sa copine qui avait été enlevée par ce détraqué, mais il avait raison. Si je le tuais il ne pourrait pas me dire où était Bella. _

_-Je veux l'interroger lui dis-je fermement. _

_-Hors de question ! Il n'attend que cela et il jouera avec toi. Il faut qu'il nous dise où il l'a emmenée. _

_-Elle n'est pas loin, je le sens. _

_-On a tout fouillé, elle n'est pas là me dit-il d'un ton navré. _

_Mais je ne voulais pas de sa pitié. J'étais furax et j'avais besoin de passer mes nerfs sur quelque chose ou quelqu'un et Volturi ferait un très bon punching-ball. Je donnais un coup de pied dans un caillou qui atterrit dans un soupirail. _

_Mes sourcils se froncèrent. _

_-Vous avez fouillé les sous-sols ? demandais-je à mon pote en lui montrant la petite fenêtre. _

_-Merde ! il n'y avait pas d'escalier. _

_Aussitôt je fonçais dans la maison à la recherche de l'entrée du sous-sol, avec l'aide de Jazz, je dévastais tout sur mon passage, déplaçant les meubles pour trouver une porte cachée. Dans la bibliothèque je virais les livres pour finir par faire tomber le meuble, mon épaule était douloureuse, mais ça n'avait plus d'importance. Quand enfin je trouvais la porte je ne perdis pas de temps et dévala les marches deux par deux. _

_Je longeais un long couloir crasseux, puant l'humidité et fit claquer la première porte. La pièce ne contenait qu'un vieux lit. Jazz avançait déjà vers la seconde porte. __Á__ l'intérieur, se trouvait un mec ligoté à une chaise dont le visage ne ressemblait plus qu'à une bouillie. Jazz lui pris le pouls, mais comme je m'y attendais, le mec était mort. _

_Je fonçais vers la dernière porte et je poussais un cri de rage en regardant à l'intérieur. Bella était suspendue au plafond, complètement dénudée et son corps couvert de sang. Je me précipitais vers elle pour la détacher, elle était inconsciente, mais gémis quand je la pris dans mes bras. Comment avait-il pu oser faire ça à ma Bella. La rage que j'avais pu ressentir jusqu'à présent n'avait rien de comparable à celle qui courrait dans mes veines actuellement. J'enroulais ma Belle dans un drap crasseux qui traînait dans un coin et la souleva comme un fétu de paille. Jasper était apparu dans l'encadrement de la porte et pâli en la voyant, mais je ne m'arrêtais pas et fonçais vers ma voiture, je la déposais délicatement sur le siège passager, laissais mes doigts glisser le long de son visage si pâle, m'attardant sur les traces violacées sur sa tempe. Je me saisis de mon Glock et me dirigeais vers l'endroit où se trouvait Volturi. Je le sortis violemment de la voiture et lui plantais mon arme entre les deux yeux. Il avait perdu de son arrogance en voyant la haine qui brulait à travers mes prunelles. Dans un cliquetis je libérais lentement la sécurité. Je voulais prendre mon temps pour le buter, je voulais qu'il souffre autant que Bella avait souffert, je voulais qu'il me supplie de l'épargner, je voulais qu'il crève de trouille, j'allais le tuer à petit feu. Mon arme descendit le long de son corps pour s'arrêter sur son entrejambe. Je voyais la panique dans ses yeux et je m'en délectais. _

_J'allais presser sur la détente, mais Jasper attrapa ma main et la dévia. Le coup parti et la balle alla se ficher dans la carrosserie de la voiture. Jazz m'arracha mon arme de la main. Je regardais Volturi qui était tombé à genoux et s'était fait dessus de trouille. _

_-Emmenez-le enjoignit Jazz _

_J'étais resté sans bouger pendant que les mecs l'embarquaient et démarraient. Je suivais du regard le 4x4 qui s'éloignait. Jasper donna des ordres aux autres membres de l'équipe concernant le cadavre dans le sous-sol puis revint vers moi. _

_-Je comprends mon pote, me chuchota-t-il. J'aurais fait la même chose que toi, mais Bella n'a pas besoin de toi en taule. _

_-Merci murmurais-je _

_-Vas t'occuper d'elle me dit-il en me donnant une tape sur l'épaule, me faisant grimacer de douleur. _

Jazz avait eu raison, il m'avait sauvé la mise et dieu sait jusqu'où je serais allé sans son intervention. Maintenant je devais me concentrer sur Bella, puis quand elle serait hors de danger je débusquerai les Volturi un par un.

Une main se posa sur mon épaule. Je relevais les yeux et vis mon père s'asseoir à côté de moi.

-Ca va aller Edward, j'ai nettoyé la plaie de son dos, elle n'aura pas plus de cicatrices, elle recommençait à reprendre conscience, mais je lui ai donné un sédatif pour soulager la douleur. Je l'ai également mise sous perfusion de sérum glucosé, pour remonter son hypoglycémie, elle n'a pas dû manger ou boire beaucoup pendant ces derniers jours...

Je regardais mon père énumérer froidement son diagnostic.

-Je lui ai aussi fait des prises de sang, je vais les porter au labo...

-Pourquoi ? l'interrompis-je

-Elle... elle a été violée, il faut vérifier qu'elle n'ait pas de MST ou qu'elle ne soit pas enceinte.

J'étais livide. Je n'avais aucun doute sur ce qu'avait pu lui faire subir ce malade mais l'entendre dire à haute voix me transperçait le cœur. Cela rendait les choses tellement réelles...

Je tentais de maîtriser mes larmes, mais lorsque les bras de mon père se serrèrent autour de moi j'éclatais en sanglot contre lui.

Il ne dit rien, les mots étaient inutiles, seule sa présence près de moi était importante. Je n'avais pas pleuré la mort de mes parents, je n'avais plus versé une larme à partir du moment où j'avais été retrouvé. Mais là j'étais un vrai torrent, je déversais toute ma peine engrangée durant toutes ces années. Imaginer perdre Bella fut le paroxysme. Quand le flot cessa, il continua de me serrer dans ses bras, me transmettant ainsi tout son amour et la force d'affronter ce qui allait venir.

-Bella va avoir besoin de toi, mais n'oublie pas que nous serons toujours là pour vous soutenir.

-Merci soufflais-je d'une voix étouffée.

-Vas la rejoindre.

Après une dernière étreinte avec mon père je fonçais dans ma chambre en montant les marches quatre à quatre puis m'allongeait près de la femme de ma vie en lui répétant sans cesse de se battre et de ne pas me quitter.


	13. Chapitre 12

**Ahhh j'avais fais un super laius pour vous dire plein de choses du genre oui je sais j'ai mis trois mois à écrire un chapitre mais que c'est pas de ma faute mais de celle de mon mari (ben oui c'est forcement sa faute), ou aussi des je vous remercie pour vos review, je remercie ma correctrice petite wam et aussi pour vous dire que pour les plaintes suite à ce chapitre il suffit de cliquer sur le bouton en bas.**

**Mais tout a disparu donc vous devrez vous contentez de ce super résumé et pour le reste c'est pas de ma faute mais de celle de mes doigts  
**

**Chapitre 12**

**Bella :**

« Bella »

J'entendais une voix indistincte émerger des limbes où je me trouvais. Avec difficulté, j'essayais de me concentrer dessus.

Je sentais une légère caresse dans mes cheveux, aussi légère qu'un papillon.

« Je t'aime tellement ma Bella »

Mon cœur s'emballa dans ma poitrine.

Une légère pression sur ma main que je rendis.

Edward !

Aucun doute, j'avais rejoint Edward dans la mort.

Mais pourquoi mon corps était si douloureux et pourquoi mon cœur battait si vite ? Il n'était pas censé ne plus battre ?

Lentement j'ouvris les yeux, j'étais dans la pénombre, mais mon regard s'accrocha automatiquement aux prunelles vertes qui me regardaient avec tendresse.

Je levais la main pour caresser la joue recouverte d'une légère toison rousse. Même ma main était douloureuse comme si une aiguille était plantée dedans. Alors que mes doigts se rapprochaient de la joue de mon ange, je m'aperçus qu'il y avait bien une aiguille.

-On est au paradis murmurais-je.

C'était plus une question qu'une affirmation, car je ne comprenais pas pourquoi je ressentais autant de douleur, mais la présence d'Edward me confirmait que j'étais morte.

-Non Bella, tu es bien vivante.

Mes doigts avaient fini par atteindre leur destination et je pouvais ressentir la chaleur de sa peau.

Vivante ! Mais comment était-ce possible ?

-Je les ai vus, ils t'ont tué ! lui rétorquais-je en frissonnant en pensant à eux.

-Non mon cœur, plus jamais ils ne nous sépareront.

Je continuais la redécouverte de son visage que je ne pensais plus jamais revoir. Ses traits étaient fatigués, comme si il n'avait pas dormi depuis longtemps.

-Combien de temps... ma voix mourut dans ma gorge incapable de poursuivre.

-Trois jours me dit-il alors que son visage se ferma.

Il y avait une telle fureur dans son regard que je ne reconnaissais pas mon Edward. Je fermais les yeux pour ne plus le voir ainsi, mais aussitôt des images de Démétri Volturi et de James m'assaillirent. Je me détournais d'Edward et retenais le sanglot qui voulait s'échapper de ma gorge et ouvrais de nouveau les yeux espérant que la pénombre ait caché ma panique. Mais c'était sans compter sur la perspicacité d'Edward. Avec douceur il tourna mon visage dans sa direction, son visage était redevenu doux mais ses yeux reflétaient une grande inquiétude.

-Mon coeur, je te promets qu'ils ne te feront plus de mal me dit-il en essuyant la larme qui avait coulé.

-Où sommes-nous ? lui demandais-je voulant détourner la conversation sur un autre sujet.

-Chez mes parents, c'est ma chambre me dit-il avec son petit sourire en coin.

Ses doigts glissaient dans mes cheveux puis effleurèrent ma tempe endolorie. Je ne pus retenir une grimace de douleur.

-Tu as mal ? Je vais chercher mon père pour qu'il te donne quelque chose.

Et avant que je n'ai eu le temps d'objecter il était déjà hors du lit et sortait de la pièce en courant et moi je ressentis un grand vide, car je n'avais seulement besoin que de sa présence.

Mes yeux avaient fini par s'accoutumer au manque de lumière et je regardais la chambre d'Edward. C'était une très belle pièce avec des meubles de bois sombre, des murs dans les tons caramel, mais comme pour son appartement elle était très impersonnelle, rien ne montrait qu'un adolescent avait vécu ici.

Avec difficulté je me redressais dans le lit, chaque mouvement était douloureux. J'étais fatiguée, ma gorge était sèche, mon dos me faisait mal, mais surtout je ne voulais pas fermer les yeux de peur de recroiser le regard de Volturi.

La porte s'ouvrit sur un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années, très élégant dans ses gestes, avec les mêmes yeux qu'Emmett, je devinais qu'il s'agissait du père adoptif d'Edward. Il alluma une lumière avant d'approcher de moi.

-Bonjour Bella, je suis Carlisle, comment te sens-tu ?

-Je me sens bien marmonnais-je intimidée par cet homme. Je suis désolée de vous causer des soucis docteur Cullen continuais-je.

Il fronça les sourcils devinant que je mentais sur mon état de santé, mais ne fit aucun commentaire se contentant de prendre ma tension. Il s'était assis sur le bord du lit et plongea ses yeux dans les miens.

-Je vais mettre les choses au point avec toi tout de suite. Tu oublies, les « Docteur Cullen », tu me tutoies et tu considères cette maison comme la tienne.

Il essayait de me mettre en confiance et même si je ne me sentais pas en danger avec lui j'étais nerveuse et gardais le silence.

-Et je veux que tu me dises la vérité poursuivit-il avec un sourire encourageant. Comment te sens-tu ?

-Je me sens bi... j'ai soif finis-je en voyant de nouveau ses sourcils se froncer.

-C'est un début.

Il se pencha vers la table de nuit et me servit un verre d'eau.

-Je vais devoir examiner tes blessures me dit-il une fois ma soif étanchée.

Il semblait attendre mon assentiment et je m'aperçus que jusqu'à présent il avait réussi à ne pas me toucher même lors de ma prise de tension, il avait évité tout contact direct, mais malgré tout je sentais mon coeur se comprimer dans ma poitrine.

-Est-ce que c'est obligé lui dis-je d'une petite voix.

-Juste un examen visuel pour vérifier qu'il n'y a pas d'infection, mais il me faudra enlever le pansement.

Carlisle était vraiment prévenant avec moi et je lui donnais mon accord d'un signe de tête mais lorsqu'il approcha sa main j'eus un mouvement de recul instinctif.

-Veux-tu que ma femme s'en occupe ? Où bien Edward ? me demanda-t-il prudemment.

Je regardais mes mains qui tremblaient. Je savais que le père d'Edward ne me voulait aucun mal mais je n'arrivais pas à me contrôler.

-Edward soufflais-je, car il était le seul en qui j'avais une confiance aveugle.

J'étais dans un état second, incapable de maîtriser mes émotions, subissant les réactions de mon corps. J'entendais vaguement parler, j'entendais les sons mais n'arrivais pas à mettre un sens sur les mots entendus et ce n'est que lorsque Edward pris mes mains dans les siennes que je me reconnectais avec la réalité. Je sentis qu'il me serrait dans ses bras alors que mes larmes mouillaient sa chemise, je sentais ses lèvres sur mes cheveux puis cette sensation étrange au niveau de ma main. Carlisle était en train d'injecter un produit dans le cathéter planté dans ma main. J'entendais le mot sédatif alors que Carlisle parlait à son fils.

-Non ! réussis-je à dire au travers de mes larmes.

Je ne voulais pas dormir, j'avais peur de les voir hanter mes rêves, mais déjà mes yeux se fermaient tout seul.

Je me promenais dans le jardin autour de la villa des Cullen. Il y avait au bout du jardin une jolie petite mare où je m'amusais à regarder les libellules danser au-dessus des nénuphars, lys, iris et autres fleurs entourant le bassin. Je me sentais sereine avec un léger sourire aux lèvres, une sensation de légèreté comme ces demoiselles valsant au-dessus de l'eau verte. Ici j'oubliais les heures sombres que je venais de traverser. Un mouvement sur ma droite me fit lever les yeux et lorsque je croisais ses prunelles aussi vertes que l'eau, mon sourire s'agrandit encore. Je fis un pas dans sa direction, mais il recula le visage fermé.

-Qu'imaginais-tu Isabella me dit-il durement devant mon incrédulité.

Je me figeais ne comprenant pas pourquoi l'homme que j'aimais plus que tout me parlait sur ce ton. J'esquissais un nouveau geste pour me rapprocher de lui et encore une fois il s'éloigna.

-Edward ! Qu'y a-t-il ? Pourquoi me fuis-tu ?

-Tu ne pensais pas que j'allais passer après lui ! Pour qui me prends-tu ? Tu n'es plus rien pour moi Isabella.

J'eus la sensation qu'il m'arrachait le coeur de la poitrine, mes jambes flageolaient et les larmes coulèrent le long de mes joues trahissant ma douleur. Je ne voulais pas lui montrer à quel point je souffrais, car lui visiblement ne ressentait pas la même chose.

-Edward ne fais pas ça ! lui dis-je suppliante.

-Carlisle m'a dit que tu allais mieux, il va te reconduire chez toi.

Puis sans un regard il se retourna et s'éloigna me laissant complètement anéantie. Mes genoux fléchirent et je m'effondrais au sol. Ma respiration devint difficile, mais cela m'importait peu, car je n'avais qu'une envie : mourir. Je sentais la crise de panique arriver, mais pour une fois je n'essayais pas de luter et laissais mon corps prendre le contrôle pour qu'il devienne aussi vide que mon âme.

Une main fraîche se posa sur ma joue et je me rendis compte que je criais comme une damnée.

-Chut Bella ! Ce n'est qu'un cauchemar.

J'ouvrais les yeux et me trouvais en face de deux émeraudes.

-Tu es en sécurité ici, personne ne peut te faire de mal.

Un cauchemar ? Cela semblait si réel... Avec difficulté, je laissais de nouveau l'air envahir mes poumons et repris doucement une respiration normale.

-Où est Edward ? Murmurais-je.

Mes songes m'avaient paru tellement réels qu'une angoisse me serra l'estomac en attendant la réponse.

-Il est parti travailler, il reviendra dans la soirée me dit la femme devant moi tout en caressant mes cheveux tendrement.

J'acquiesçais mais n'était pas pour autant rassurée puis regardais plus attentivement mon interlocutrice. Elle était très belle avec ses cheveux bruns coupés très élégamment. Mais le plus étonnant était ses yeux, exactement les mêmes que ceux d'Edward.

-Je suis Esmée, la mère d'Edward.

-Je... Vous... je croyais qu'il avait été adopté, vous lui ressemblez tellement.

-Edward ressemblait beaucoup à sa mère et nous étions jumelles...

Je vis passer une lueur de tristesse dans son regard, mais très vite il reprit cet air doux et maternel.

-Bien jeune fille, comme tu es réveillée, tu vas pouvoir faire honneur au festin que j'ai préparé reprit-elle beaucoup plus joyeusement. Et pas de protestation c'est une consigne de ton médecin me fit-elle avec un clin d'oeil.

Après m'avoir aidée à m'assoir dans le lit, Esmée me déposa un plateau bien garni sur les genoux. Je restais bouche bée devant la quantité de plat s'y trouvant.

-Je ne savais pas ce que tu aimais alors j'ai préparé différentes choses, bien évidemment tu n'es pas obligée de tout manger, mais il faut que tu te nourrisses dit-elle en caressant ma joue. Ensuite je t'aiderais pour ta toilette, Carlisle a interdit les douches, mais on trouvera bien un moyen pour que je puisse te laver les cheveux.

J'acquiesçais de nouveau silencieusement, une boule dans la gorge. Jamais ma mère n'avait eu de geste aussi maternelle avec moi, ni lorsque j'étais petite et encore moins après...

Ma journée se passa lentement au rythme des repas d'Esmée et de son babillage divertissant. Je savais qu'elle essayait de me changer les idées, mais mon humeur restait mélancolique. Les douleurs que je ressentais s'étaient un peu atténuées et j'avais obtenu de Carlisle des antalgiques moins forts qui ne m'abrutissaient pas. Vers dix-neuf heures Edward n'était toujours pas rentré. Esmée et Carlisle m'avait proposé de me joindre à eux pour le diner mais j'avais refusé prétextant que j'étais fatiguée. Mais je restais là, allongée, les yeux dans le vide, regardant les heures défiler, mais toujours aucune présence d'Edward. Lentement mes yeux rougis se fermèrent et je m'enfonçais dans le sommeil.

Edward se tenait debout devant l'autel, son costume gris perle parfaitement taillé faisait ressortir sa beauté. J'étais là debout au fond de l'église un sourire aux lèvres ne me lassant pas de le regarder. Il avait le visage radieux et ses yeux exprimaient la joie, le bonheur avec cette étincelle qui prouve que l'on est amoureux.

La marche nuptiale débuta et mon coeur bondit dans ma poitrine. Je relevais la tête et m'apprêtais à faire un pas en avant pour rejoindre l'homme de ma vie.

-Il ne faut pas rester ici mademoiselle me chuchota un homme à ma droite.

Je me retournais vers l'importun et c'est là que je la vis. Cette fille magnifique dans sa robe de mariée et c'était Elle qu'Edward couvait des yeux.

Je me réveillais en sursaut, complètement en sueur. Mais le silence régnant dans la maison me signalait qu'au moins je n'avais réveillé personne en hurlant. Je me rallongeais dans le lit, cherchant une position où les tiraillements de mon dos ne se feraient pas sentir. La chambre était plongée dans le noir, uniquement éclairée par la petite lumière du réveil qui m'indiquait que l'aube était encore loin. J'étais de nouveau seule avec mes peurs et mes angoisses. La maltraitance et les viols, je l'avais déjà vécu et j'y avais fait face et je le ferai de nouveau. Mais perdre Edward... jamais je ne m'en remettrais et mes cauchemars faisaient écho à mes appréhensions. Son absence... c'était comme s'il cherchait à m'éviter. Les paroles dures qu'il avait eu dans mon cauchemar me revint en mémoire et des larmes silencieuses s'écoulaient le long de mes joues. C'est ainsi que je me retrouvais de nouveau à regarder défiler les minutes sur le réveil, un poids oppressant ma poitrine quand tous mes sens se retrouvèrent en alerte. Un léger bruissement se fit entendre dans le coin où se trouvait un fauteuil. Je me concentrais sur le bruit et entendis une légère respiration. Je n'étais pas seule dans la pièce.

Et si c'était eux ? Je ne savais rien de ce qui s'était passé lorsqu'Edward m'avait retrouvée. Est-ce qu'ils étaient libres ? En prison ?

Mais peut-être que je devenais paranoïaque et qu'il ne s'agissait que d'Esmée qui était inquiète pour moi. Avec une extrême lenteur pour ne pas faire de bruit je tendis mon bras vers l'interrupteur de la lampe de chevet. Il fallait que je sache, j'avais déjà trop longtemps vécu dans la peur de mes bourreaux et je devais les affronter. Lorsque la lampe baigna la pièce de sa douce lumière, je relâchais tout l'air contenu dans mes poumons. Edward était endormi dans le fauteuil, d'un sommeil suffisamment profond pour ne pas être réveillé, mais la petite ride qui s'était formée entre ses deux yeux m'indiquait que son sommeil n'était pas serein. Il n'était pas aussi proche de moi que je l'aurai souhaité, mais je me sentie tout de même rassurée par sa présence.

Je me réveillais alors que les rayons du soleil traversaient les persiennes et réchauffaient ma peau. J'avais finalement dû me rendormir d'un sommeil exempt de cauchemars après avoir passé des heures à regarder Edward. Je ne voulais pourtant pas dormir de peur que sa présence ne soit qu'une hallucination et d'un coup d'œil au fauteuil l'allégresse que j'avais ressenti en me réveillant s'envola avec mes illusions.

Ma journée fut sensiblement la même que celle de la veille et même la présence d'Alice n'améliora pas mon humeur. Je culpabilisais de leur faire subir à elle et à Esmée mon mutisme, mais je ne trouvais pas l'énergie de faire semblant d'aller bien. Et comme la veille je m'endormis avant le retour d'Edward.

Les jours passaient et se ressemblaient et je m'enfonçais encore plus profondément dans la dépression. Je n'avais pas revu Edward depuis mon arrivée il y a cinq jours et je me sentais comme un fardeau pour ses parents d'autant plus qu'Esmée m'appris qu'ils allaient accueillir Tanya au sein de leur famille. Elle m'avait expliqué que son père avait été tué et qu'elle n'avait plus personne, mais je sentais bien qu'elle ne me disait pas tout, mais je ne lui posais pas de question non plus. Physiquement je me remettais, mes blessures étaient cicatrisées et Carlisle m'avait expliqué que l'on pouvait traiter mes anciennes cicatrices mais j'avais refusé. Elles faisaient partie de moi, de ce que j'avais vécu...

J'entendais Esmée dans la chambre à côté et la rejoignis timidement.

-Esmée… Je crois que je devrais rentrer chez moi lui dis-je doucement.

Elle releva la tête vivement vers moi.

-Mais pourquoi ma chérie ?

Son ton maternel me fit me sentir encore plus mal que je n'étais, comment lui dire que je ne méritais pas qu'elle s'occupe de moi comme elle le faisait.

-Vous allez être très occupée avec Tanya, vous n'avez pas à vous occuper de moi en plus lui répondis-je préférant mentir.

Je ne pouvais pas lui dire que je voulais fuir tout comme Edward me fuyait.

-Je vais mieux repris-je me sentant piteuse de lui mentir aussi effrontément.

-Bella chérie, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, nous sommes heureux de t'avoir avec nous.

Elle se rapprocha et déposa sa main sur ma joue comme une caresse.

-Je sais que c'est difficile pour toi, mais ça va s'arranger. N'en doutes pas me dit-elle en dardant ses prunelles vertes emplies de tendresse dans les miennes Et je crois qu'Edward est aussi perdu que toi...poursuivit-elle prudemment. Fuir et rester seule chez toi n'est pas la solution, laisse nous prendre soin de toi.

En quelques mots, elle avait réussi à faire vaciller ma détermination. Et lorsqu'avec tendresse elle remit une mèche de mes cheveux derrière l'oreille, j'eus du mal à retenir les larmes qui menaçaient depuis un petit moment déjà. Et comme une mère le fait pour son enfant, elle me berça jusqu'à que je me calme.

-Merci murmurais-je

-J'en déduis que tu restes avec nous.

J'acquiesçais d'un léger signe de tête et elle me sourit tendrement.

Je passais le reste de la journée avec elle à préparer l'arrivée de Tanya et pour la première fois depuis des jours je ne ressassais pas mes idées noires.

En fin d'après-midi Carlisle arriva avec la fillette. Alors, je m'étais réfugiée à l'écart dans ma chambre laissant le couple s'occuper d'elle et lui faire visiter la maison. Je ne sais pour quelle raison, j'étais nerveuse. J'étais assise les genoux relevés contre ma poitrine sur la banquette devant le bow-window en regardant le magnifique jardin d'Esmée tout en tortillant mes doigts les uns aux autres. Pourquoi la présence de Tanya m'inquiétait-elle tant ? Peut-être parce qu'elle était mêlée à toute cette merde que je tentais désespérément d'oublier. Son père s'était retrouvé il y a un peu plus d'une semaine dans mon appartement me menaçant d'une arme et aujourd'hui il était mort et je ne savais même pas comment cela était arrivé. Et la petite où était-elle pendant ce temps ? L'angoisse qui m'avait déserté dans la journée revenait encore plus puissante et je sentais la crise de panique arriver. La boule au creux de mon estomac grossissait de minute en minute quand un léger coup fut donné sur la porte de ma chambre.

La porte s'entrouvrit sur Esmée et une petite fille adorable avec ses longs cheveux blonds bouclés.

-Bella, je voulais te présenter Tanya.

J'étais toujours très stressée, mais la fillette ne semblait pas plus à l'aise que moi. Elle avait le regard baissé vers le sol et je ne pouvais voir ses yeux. Malgré mon appréhension, je me forçais à sourire.

-Salut Tanya.

Ma voix était éraillée et ne dissimulait pas toute la tension que je ressentais. J'aurai aimé avoir un air enjoué pour qu'elle se sente à l'aise mais j'avais plutôt l'impression d'être moi-même une petite fille apeurée. Mais un je ne sais quoi dans mon salut dû lui donner confiance car lentement elle releva ses yeux et croisa mon regard.

Et je su !

J'étais redevenue cette autre petite fille brune complètement terrorisée face à cet homme nu l'obligeant à lui faire des choses qu'aucun enfant de cet âge ne devrait savoir.

Mon regard se voilà et ma respiration s'emballa.

-Tout va bien Bella ?

La voix d'Esmée me ramena au présent et je plaquais sur mes lèvres un sourire qui devait certainement sonner faux.

-Oui tout va bien... Carlisle m'a enfin donné l'autorisation de prendre une douche alors je crois que je vais en prendre une avant le diner.

Esmée me fit un signe de tête.

-D'accord, alors tu nous rejoins tout à l'heure.

Je sentais bien qu'elle n'était pas dupe et qu'elle n'avait pas l'intention de me laisser retomber dans mon marasme.

Je me contentais d'acquiescer, car plus aucun son ne voulait sortir de ma bouche. La fillette ne m'avait pas quittée des yeux pendant cet échange et lorsqu'elles sortirent de la pièce je me précipitais dans la salle de bain.

A la hâte je retirais mes vêtements et me glissais dans la douche sous l'eau chaude.

Puis j'hurlais.

Je laissais ce trop plein d'émotion déborder.

J'espérais que le bruit de l'eau dissimulerait aux habitants de cette maison mes cris.

Je criais ma douleur, ma colère, ma peur sans relâche.


	14. Chapitre 13

**Voilà les vacances sont terminés et pour une fois j'ai réussi à finir ce chapitre dans un délais respectable... ouais bon d'accord j'ai encore mis beaucoup beaucoup trop de temps. Mais bon vous commencez à me connaitre hein. Et puis pour une fois vous verrez j'ai fait un effort sur ce chapitre, je suis certaine qu'il va vous plaire.**

**Je remercie petite Wam pour la correction, et je vous remercie vous pour toutes vos reviews, vos mises en favori etc...**

**Pas de délai pour le prochain chapitre, je suis incapable de les tenir, mais je vais essayer d'être plus rapide mais vu qu'en ce moment mon rythme est un merveilleux, une phrase par jour... voilà vous savez le pourquoi du comment.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

**Chapitre 13**

**Edward :**

Je relevais la tête des documents que je tentais d'étudier et croisais son regard qui me lançait des éclairs.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ici Edward ?

Je voyais bien à la petite veine qui battait rapidement sur sa tempe qu'il était furax, bien que je ne saisissais pas toutes ses motivations.

-Je bosses grognais-je.

Il eut un rire narquois.

-Sur le toit de l'immeuble ! Vraiment ? J'ai plutôt l'impression que tu cherches à éviter beaucoup de monde.

Cette fois ci c'était moi qui était furieux, même si en réalité je n'avais pas quitté cet état depuis plus d'une semaine. Ouais j'étais monté sur ce putain de toit où il faisait une chaleur d'enfer pour l'éviter.

-En quoi ça te regarde ? lui rétorquais-je sèchement.

-EN QUOI ? rugit-il. Il me semble t'avoir donné expressément l'ordre de ne pas mettre ton petit cul dans ce bâtiment du week-end.

-Techniquement je ne suis pas dans le bâtiment lui assenais-je avec ma plus mauvaise foi.

-ET ! Poursuivit-il sans prendre en compte mon intervention. J'en ai marre de retrouver chaque soir ma copine en pleurs parce que sa meilleure amie va de plus en plus mal parce que son crétin de petit ami joue la fille de l'air.

Alice, bien évidemment !

Ma mâchoire se crispa, maintenant à la colère se rajoutait la honte. Putain ! Je savais bien que j'étais en train de déconner à plein tube, je n'avais pas besoin de son sermon.

Esmée m'avait déjà fait la morale. Carlisle m'avait également fait comprendre que je ne prenais pas les bonnes décisions. Et maintenant Jazz ! Comme si je n'avais pas assez de ma conscience. Mais j'avais tellement la trouille qu'elle se rende compte que je n'était pas assez bien pour elle.

-Il faut qu'on coince ces salopards et je suis certainement celui qui les connait le mieux, dis-je avec un rire amer en déviant le sujet. Je les veux derrière les barreaux pour qu'ils ne puissent plus lui faire de mal, lui dis-je d'une voix froide.

-Nous y voilà ! C'est donc une question de culpabilité.

-Je n'ai que faire de ta psychologie à deux balles.

D'un bond je me redressais et me dirigeais vers l'escalier de service en le bousculant, maintenant qu'il m'avait trouvé plus la peine de rester dans cette fournaise.

-Je n'ai pas fini Edward !

Avec un soupir je m'arrêtais. Il avait toujours ce truc avec l'autorité qui faisait qu'on obéissait.

-J'ai une piste sérieuse pour les Volturi et tu ne participeras pas à l'opération.

Je serrais mes poings de rage et me retournais vers lui l'air menaçant.

-Tu ne peux pas me faire ça ! crachais-je. Pas après ce qu'ils lui ont fait.

-Ahh parce que tu te soucies d'elle, je n'en avais pas l'impression.

Son regard bleu perçant me détaillait. J'avais toujours admiré la facilité de Jasper à lire à travers les gens, mais là c'était moi qu'il étudiait et j'avais l'impression de ne rien pouvoir lui cacher.

-Tu ne comprends rien, tout ce que je fais, je le fais pour Elle, et ça a toujours été comme cela.

-Alors pourquoi n'es-tu pas auprès de Bella ? C'est la seule chose dont elle a besoin en ce moment.

J'attrapais ma tignasse à pleines mains, mais qu'est ce que j'étais en train de faire ? J'avais passé les dernières nuits à la regarder dormir en me persuadant que c'était la meilleur chose pour elle. Que je faisait ça pour son bien.

-De quoi as-tu peur ? reprit mon ami.

-Que va-t-il se passer quand elle se rendra compte que je ne suis pas assez bien pour elle ?

-T'a-t-elle dit une chose pareil ?

-Non mais...

-T'a-t-elle fait comprendre que tu n'étais pas assez bien pour elle ?

-Non, bien sur que non... murmurais-je

-Edward arrête de te dévaloriser, tu es la meilleure chose qui soit arrivé dans sa vie, n'en doute jamais.

Je repris ma place initiale à l'ombre du mur et Jazz me rejoignit.

-J'ai vraiment fais le con !

-Je te le fais pas dire mon pote.

-J'ai peur de faire tout de travers, de la blesser, de ne pas pouvoir me contrôler. Dès qu'elle est dans mes bras je me sens bien et je n'ai qu'une envie l'embrasser, la toucher, de la baiser... putain non ! C'est mieux que ça. C'est tellement plus fort...

-T'es amoureux ! ricana mon ami

-Complètement accro ! Mais si pour elle ce n'est pas le cas...

-Tu lui as dit ?

Je secouais négativement la tête.

-Alors comment peux tu savoir si ce n'est pas réciproque.

Son raisonnement était logique mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser le contraire.

-Tu sais que tu ne lui fera pas de mal si tu es auprès d'elle, reprit mon ami après quelques minutes de silence. C'est ton absence qui la tue. Et tu es certainement celui qui sait le mieux quel comportement adopter.

-Pourquoi nous ? Qu'est ce qu'on a fait pour mériter ça ?

-Arrête ! Tu le sais, tu n'y es pour rien. C'est eux les pervers, les coupables, pas toi.

-Tu as vraiment une piste ? Pourquoi ne m'en as-tu pas parlé ? le coupais-je en détournant le sujet.

-C'est sans doute encore une fausse piste, mais j'étais sérieux je veux réellement t'écarter.

Je lui lançais un regard noir.

-Tu es à bout, tu as une tête à faire peur et la dernière chose dont j'ai besoin c'est que l'un de mes meilleurs agents et d'autant plus mon ami, ne meurt. Donc tu vas rentrer chez Esmée et Carlisle et parler avec Bella. Laisse lui du temps pour se confier, elle est plus fragile que toi en ce moment. Mais il faut que tu lui dises tes peurs.

-Je pensais être passé au dessus de ça, murmurais-je plus pour moi même. Mais j'y arrive pas, il y a tellement de souvenirs qui remontent.

Je sentis le poids de la main de Jazz sur mon épaule et fermais les yeux. La pression de sa paume était juste emplie de sollicitude et apaisante et un silence confortable s'installa entre nous. Je laissais les paroles de Jasper faire leur chemin dans mon esprit. Je me rendais compte que ma chasse aux sorcières n'avait que pour but de repousser ma confrontation avec Bella. Sans compter que lorsque je me retrouverai en face de ces salopards, les chances que je ne leur colle pas une balle entre les deux yeux soit plus proche de zéro qu'autre choses, Jazz avait vraiment raison de vouloir m'évincer. Et surtout, bien que j'avais tout tenté pendant ces quelques jours pour m'éloigner d'elle, j'échouais lamentablement. Comment ai-je pu être aussi con, alors que mes pensées sont tournées vers elle vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre.

« Tu es la meilleure chose qui soit arrivé dans sa vie »

Cette petite phrase tournait en boucle dans ma tête. Et si c'était vrai.

« C'est ton absence qui la tue. »

Toutes mes tripes se tordirent à cette pensée. Il était temps que je tienne enfin ma promesse et soit là pour elle. Peu importe mes angoisses face à l'avenir. Mû par cette nouvelle détermination je me redressais lentement sous le regard de Jasper. J'hochais simplement la tête pour répondre à sa question muette et il me répondit par un sourire.

-Merci Jazz

-Prends soin de vous deux.

Je lui rendais son sourire et me précipitais dans les escaliers.

Je pestais contre la circulation qui me fit perdre une bonne heure pour traverser la ville et rejoindre Mercer Island où mes parents habitaient. Leur villa était située sur la côte occidentale de l'ile avec une vue sur Seattle et le mont Rainier en toile de fond. En sortant de la voiture mes yeux se posèrent sur l'étendue bleu comme à chaque fois que je venais ici. Enfant, j'avais passé des heures assis devant la fenêtre à regarder le lac, tout en pensant à Bella.

Bella !

Je grimpais les marches du perron quatre à quatre et en déboulant dans la maison je fis sursauter Esmée qui sortait de la cuisine avec un plateau chargé de nourriture. Je rattrapais celui-ci avant qu'il n'atterrisse par terre.

-Edward ! me dit-elle avec un sourire.

Je cru l'entendre murmurer un « enfin » ce qui me fit sentir encore plus honteux de mon comportement et je cherchais désespérément à prononcer le moindre mot pouvant ressembler à une excuse

-J'allais porter ce plateau à Bella mais puisque tu l'as dans les mains, tu vas pouvoir le faire. Il y a assez à manger pour vous deux mon chéri, à demain poursuivit-elle en me laissant là complètement bouche bée avec mes excuses coincées au milieu de la gorge.

Mais elle avait toujours su ce qui était le mieux pour les autres et à ce moment précis elle savait que Bella et moi avions besoin d'être seuls, aussi je me dépêchais de rejoindre l'étage et m'arrêtais devant la porte de ma chambre. Je soufflais un bon coup pour me donner du courage car j'allais devoir justifier mon comportement des derniers jours. Quand j'entrais dans la chambre j'entendis le bruit de la douche, cela me laissait quelques minutes de répit. Je déposais mon chargement sur la petite table et rangeait mon arme dans la commode quand j'entendis un sanglot. Il était étouffé par le bruit de l'eau mais je n'avais aucun doute sur sa provenance. Je me précipitais dans la salle de bain attenante à la chambre. Derrière la paroi de verre, complètement recroquevillée sur les galets recouvrant le sol se trouvait Bella. Elle se frottait violemment le bras à l'aide d'un de ses foutus machins de massage en plastique que Esmée avait mis à disposition dans la salle d'eau. Elle avait frotté tellement fort que sa peau était rouge et presque en sang. Je me précipitais sous la douche pour lui enlever son objet de torture et le balancer au loin puis je me laissais glisser contre la paroi de la douche et la pris sur mes genoux.

-Pourquoi tu fais ça ma Bella ? murmurais-je.

Elle ne semblait pas être consciente de ma présence et elle se balançait d'avant en arrière les jambes repliés contre sa poitrine alors que j'essayais de la maintenir contre mon torse. D'une main je relevais son visage vers le mien pour établir la connexion et plongeais mes yeux dans l'immensité de son regard noyé par ses larmes mêlées à l'eau nous coulant dessus. Elle semblait tellement vulnérable que mon cœur se serra et ma vieille amie la culpabilité se rappela à moi. J'écartais les mèches mouillées qui lui collait au visage tout en caressant ses traits délicats.

-Bella...

-Je suis tellement sale.

Sa voix n'était qu'un chuchotement.

-Je suis tellement sale que tu ne veux plus de moi.

C'était comme si on m'avait planté un pieu en plein cœur. Je me rendais compte que nous avions les même inquiétudes mais que par mon comportement je lui avais fait beaucoup plus de mal. Je n'étais qu'un connard. J'avais réussi à blesser la personne la plus importante pour moi et j'allais devoir remédier à cette situation. Mais je ne savais pas comment apaiser ses craintes alors que moi même j'avais une trouille d'enfer de la perdre. Non je ne savais pas ! Mais je devais essayer.

Laisse parler ton cœur, bon sang ! me sermonnais-je.

Ma main était toujours en train de caresser tendrement sa joue.

-Bella, je voudrais toujours de toi. Toujours ! Je t'aime. Oh putain de merde, je t'aime tellement que je deviens dingue quand tu es loin de moi.

Et comme pour sceller ce que je tentais de lui dire maladroitement je posais mes lèvres sur les siennes. Je ne fis que les effleurer lui laissant ainsi la possibilité de me repousser. Mais elle ne me repoussa pas ! Mais ne me rendit pas le baiser non plus. Elle restait tout simplement inerte dans mes bras. Qu'avais-je fait ? J'avais l'impression que mon cœur était en train de se briser. Je fermais les yeux et rejetais ma tête en arrière contre le mur retenant mes larmes. J'avais l'impression que des heures s'étaient écoulée, mes vêtements étaient trempés par l'eau qui nous coulait dessus. Ou peut être ne s'était-il passé que quelques minutes, je n'avais plus aucune notion du temps. Mais lorsque je la sentie frissonner dans mes bras je me rendis compte que l'eau était devenue complètement froide. Je resserrais ma prise sur elle et passait une main sous ses jambes pour la sortir de là quand je sentis la sienne se poser sur ma joue.

-Tu m'aimes ?

-Comme un fou, soufflais-je.

Une étincelle illumina son regard qui sembla reprendre vie. Sa main glissa derrière ma nuque pour rapprocher mon visage du sien et lorsque sa bouche toucha la mienne je me sentis au paradis. Mes lèvres bougèrent en coordination avec les siennes et j'aurai aimé rester ainsi durant des heures, mais l'eau glacée nous coulait toujours dessus. Avec regret je m'écartais d'elle et fermais le robinet à tâtons. Je nous fis sortir de cette douche et après l'avoir séchée et enroulée dans une grande serviette moelleuse je l'emmenais dans le lit pour qu'elle se réchauffe. Pendant tout ce temps, elle n'avait cessé de s'agripper à ma chemise tout en grelotant.

-Non ne me laisse pas ! me dit-elle alors que je m'écartais pour rabattre la couette sur elle.

-Laisse moi juste enlever ces vêtement mouillés, je ne te laisse pas ma Bella. Je te le promets.

Elle me tenait toujours fermement avec une force que je ne lui aurait pas cru avoir.

-Reste... murmura-t-elle.

-Je suis là, je ne pars pas. Juste quelques secondes...

Elle consentit enfin à me lâcher et je me dépêchais de retirer mes vêtement, enfin aussi vite que je le pouvais mon jeans collant à ma peau mais après avoir bagarré pendant ce qui me semblait de très longues secondes, ils finirent en tas dégoulinant au pied du lit. Et je ne pris même pas le temps d'enfiler un nouveau boxer avant de la rejoindre. Je me glissais sous les couverture et Bella se blottit aussitôt en grelottant contre moi, nos peaux juste séparées par la serviette de toilette qui recouvrait son corps. Je tentais de la réchauffer en frottant ses bras alors qu'elle avait enfoui son visage dans le creux de mon cou. Les minutes passèrent sans que nous brisions le silence et petit à petit ses tremblements cessèrent. Mes mains avaient dévié dans ses cheveux que je ne me lassais pas de caresser faisant glisser mes doigts dedans pour lui éviter d'avoir des nœuds. Je savais qu'Emmett adorait brosser les cheveux de sa femme et je n'avais jamais compris pourquoi il aimait faire ce « truc » mais j'étais en train de me dire que j'aimerais faire ça avec Bella. J'étais devenu complètement dingue, une vrai lavette … Dingue d'elle.

Alors que je croyais qu'elle s'était endormie, je sentis ses lèvres déposer de petits baisers sur la peau de mon cou et qui eurent un effet immédiat sur ma queue. Et voilà que le pervers qui sommeillait en moi refaisait surface et Bella n'avait assurément pas besoin de ce côté là de ma personnalité. Je n'osais plus bouger de peur de la mettre mal à l'aise et faire retomber la pression mais c'était sans compter sur Bella qui continuait sa douce torture.

-Bella, il faut que tu t'arrêtes.

Je me sentais encore une fois comme un gros con et elle allait de nouveau croire que je la repoussais mais je ne savais pas comment réagir avec elle. Je ne voulais pas la blesser.

-Caresse moi murmura-t-elle

-Bella...

-J'en ai besoin poursuivit-elle en me coupant. Je veux oublier. Je ne veux me souvenir que de tes mains sur mon corps, ta bouche sur ma peau, ton sexe en moi. Aide moi à oublier. J'ai besoin de toi.

Je ne la laissais pas poursuivre car déjà mes lèvres attaquaient sa bouche avant de poursuivre leur chemin dans son cou alors que ma main se glissa sous la serviette pour redessiner le galbe de sa hanche. Elle frémissait à chacun de mes baisers mais je la sentais se tendre contre moi. Je relevais les yeux sur son visage. Elle avait les yeux clos et je pouvais voir au coin de ses cils une larme perler. Lentement je posais mes lèvres dessus.

-Je t'aime lui soufflais-je contre sa peau.

Elle ouvrit en grand ses yeux et une fois de plus j'étais émerveillé par l'intensité de son regard. Elle attrapa ma main qui était posé sur sa joue et la fit lentement glisser le long de son cou, de sa gorge, frôla le nœud de la serviette qui se défit à son passage pour finir sur son sein.

-Tu es certaine ?

Pour toute réponse, elle fit une pression sur ma main. De mon pouce j'effleurais la pointe de son sein et je sentis ma belle se cambrer contre moi. La réaction de son corps me poussa à accentuer ma caresse et je ne pu empêcher un grognement de sortir de ma gorge en entendant ses gémissements lorsque ma langue s'enroula autour de son téton dressé. Je traçais une ligne de baiser le long de sa peau de la naissance de ses seins, suivi son ventre plat descendant vers l'objet de ma convoitise mais plus je m'approchais de son sexe, plus elle tremblait. Ne me préoccupant que de son bien être j'arrêtais mes caresses et la pris dans mes bras.

-Je vais bien ne t'arrête pas me dit-elle en évitant mon regard.

-Je ne crois pas, on est pas obligé, on a tout notre temps pour ça lui rétorquais-je en embrassant sa tempe.

-Non ! J'en ai envie autant que toi, je t'en pris fais moi revivre.

Et comme pour confirmer ses dires, elle enroula ses longues jambes autour de ma taille. Mon sexe dressé se trouvait juste à l'entrée de son vagin.

-S'il te plait me susurra-t-elle à l'oreille ce qui eu le don de faire flancher ma détermination.

-Je t'aime lui soufflais-je en poussant lentement en elle.

Je grognais en l'entendant gémir, mais me forçait à ne pas bouger en plongeant mon visage dans son cou humant son odeur enivrante. Je voulais plus ! Elle était mon âme, ma vie et ainsi unis nous ne faisions qu'un.

-Ne t'arrête pas murmura-t-elle en glissant ses doigts dans mes cheveux, griffant légèrement mon crane avec ses ongles.

Il ne me fallait pas plus pour laisser mes instincts prendre le dessus et me fondre en elle, encore et encore. Encouragé par les sons délicieux venant de sa gorge, ses mains dessinant chacun des muscles de mon dos, de mes fesses, je nous menais toujours plus près de la jouissance. C'était tellement fort, la symbiose parfaite. Et entendre mon prénom sortir de ses lèvres divines alors qu'elle atteignait le paroxysme m'emporta dans ma propre jouissance.

Je me laissais rouler sur le côté pour ne pas l'écraser en enroulant mon bras autour de sa taille pour la serrer contre moi et aussitôt elle enfouit son visage dans les creux de mon cou. J'avais besoin de ce contact permanent avec elle et j'étais bien décidé à ne laisser quiconque, même pas moi, nous séparer. Désormais elle seule aurait ce pouvoir quitte à me briser le cœur.

-Je t'aime.

Mon cœur s'emballa. Avais-je bien entendu ? Je glissais mon doigt sous son menton pour relever son visage vers le mien.

-Je t'aime repris-t-elle en encrant son regard dans le mien.

La seconde suivant je dévorais sa bouche, mettant tout l'amour, toute la passion que j'avais pour elle.


	15. Chapitre 14

**_Enfin ! Vais-je entendre... Et oui je sais je suis longue, lente mais bon cette fois j'ai une excuse à mon délai normal de lenteur s'est rajouté une période de boulot où je suis incapable de faire quoi que ce soit en dehors et puis après il faut un délais raisonnable (raisonnable selon moi) pour s'y remettre... et puis pour me faire pardonner ce chapitre est plus joyeux ^^_**

**_Par contre je pense avoir réussi à répondre cette fois-ci à toutes vos reviews hormis celles qui n'autorisent pas les réponses et les personnes sans compte donc là je le fais ici. Merci merci à toutes c'est très très agréables vos petits mots donc ne soyez pas timide n'hésitez pas à en laisser je ne m'en lasse pas..._**

**_Merci aussi à Petite Wam pour la correction._**

**_Et bonne lecture_**

**Chapitre 14**

**Bella :**

Je me réveillais en sursaut avec une drôle d'impression. Et pourtant, je me trouvais dans les bras d'Edward et j'avais ce sentiment de bien être. Peut être que moi aussi je pouvais être heureuse. Je sentais son souffle chaud contre ma nuque, ses bras qui me tenaient fermement contre son corps.

Au moment où j'avais cru atteindre le fond, où je n'arrivais plus à trouver la force de continuer, où j'avais voulu mourir, il était arrivé tel un chevalier sur son destrier pour me sauver de moi même. Me faire revivre. Et en trois mots, il avait réussi a me redonner espoir. Il y avait quelque chose de bon pour moi sur cette terre.

Je savais bien que mes peurs, mes angoisses et tout mes problèmes n'étaient pas résolus mais je voulais juste profiter sereinement de ces moments où mon ciel s'éclaircissait.

Edward avait su me mettre en confiance et j'avais réussi à me laisser aller à ses caresses me faisant oublier les Volturi.

Repenser à ce nom, me provoqua un frisson, et comme si Edward avait ressenti mon trouble, il resserra son étreinte. Mais j'avais toujours ce sentiment que quelque chose n'allait pas, alors je me libérais de ses bras protecteurs. Il grogna mais ne se réveilla pas pour autant. Je m'habillais rapidement en enfilant ce qu'Alice m'avait apporter de plus confortable, soit une tenue de yoga en souriant en pensant qu'Alice prévoyait toujours tout.

Je souriais !

J'avais l'impression qu'il s'était passé une éternité depuis mon dernier sourire. Et je souriais encore plus en laissant mes doigts caresser la joue rappeuse de mon amour. Oh oui depuis que je lui avais avoué, je n'avais plus peur de mes sentiments. Je rougis en pensant combien de fois nous nous l'étions prouvé durant la nuit. Il m'avait regardé avec tant de dévotion dans les yeux que si le moindre petit doute pouvait encore persister quant à ses sentiments, il s'était envolé aussitôt.

Avec regret je sortis doucement de la chambre, mais je faisais confiance à mon instinct. J'avançais lentement dans le couloir silencieux seulement éclairé par les lueurs de la lune. Mes pieds nus ne faisaient aucun bruit sur le parquet. Il était encore très tôt, aussi tout le monde dormait encore. Mais lorsque j'arrivais près du grand escalier je la vis. Elle était debout regardant les marches et n'osant pas descendre, ses cheveux blonds formant comme une auréole autour d'elle.

- Tanya ! chuchotais-je

Elle tourna son visage vers moi et m'observa de son regard vide. Je fermais brièvement les miens de colère. Comment pouvait-on briser un petit cœur qui n'avait rien demandé, comment pouvait-on faire autant de mal à un enfant. Non seulement ils lui avaient pris son innocence, mais également son père. Je me calmais pourtant bien vite car je ne voulais pas lui faire peur.

- Un cauchemar ? lui demandais-je en m'accroupissant pour être à sa hauteur.

Elle hocha la tête des larmes plein les yeux.

Je glissais ma main sur sa joue, pour tenter de la consoler mais je n'avais pas envie de lui mentir.

- Un jour ça se calmera, mais pas tout de suite mais en attendant on sera tous là pour toi, je te le promets.

Tanya se jeta dans mes bras et nous restâmes ainsi pendant de longues minutes, enlacées, mes mains caressant ses cheveux d'or. Et pendant ces quelques minutes je me fis la promesse que plus jamais cette petite fille ne souffrirait dans sa vie. Je la protègerais, je ferais en sorte qu'elle soit heureuse.

- Et si nous allions nous faire un chocolat chaud lui proposais-je espérant la divertir assez pour lui faire oublier son cauchemar.

C'est ainsi que nous nous retrouvions dans la cuisine toutes les deux à tenter de faire connaissance. Je m'étais sentie honteuse quand je m'étais aperçue que je ne savais même pas où se trouvait les tasses pour notre chocolat alors que Tanya qui n'était dans cette maison que depuis quelques heures m'indiquait les emplacements de ce dont j'avais besoin. Presque une semaine que j'étais ici et j'avais laissé à Esmée toute la charge de m'avoir dans leur foyer. Il était temps que je fasse quelque chose pour eux. Tanya m'aidait volontiers dans la préparation de la pâte à pancakes et hormis la tristesse permanente au fond de ses prunelles, elle se comportait comme une petite fille normale. Une personne ne la connaissant pas n'aurait pu savoir que cette fillette venait de vivre un traumatisme et j'admirais sa force de caractère. Après avoir préparé un petit déjeuner gargantuesque pour toute la famille nous avions fini dans le salon à regarder Pocahontas l'un de ses dessin animé préféré.

- Emmett ça suffit ! chuchota une voix douce.

Je me demandais depuis quand Pocahontas avait la voix de Rosalie.

- Mais je veux juste voir ma nouvelle petite sœur répondit l'intéressé sur le même ton mais légèrement plus fort.

Emmett se prendrait-il pour Kocoum ? Comprenant que je m'étais endormie j'ouvris lentement les yeux et je me retrouvais nez à nez en face du géant alors que Tanya était blottie dans mes bras.

- Ohhh Belli tu es réveillée claironna l'ours devant moi

- Emmett ! râlèrent en cœur Rose et Edward tandis que je sentis la petite se blottir plus dans mes bras.

- Sans doute parce que je viens d'entendre le grognement d'un troll marmonnais-je alors que j'entendis un ricanement moqueur.

- Hey ! Je suis pas un ogre, je suis beau moi, regarde-moi un peu ces muscles petit scarabée, c'est pas de la gnognotte comme ceux du petit Eddy fanfaronna Emmett.

- Em ! grogna Edward en guise d'avertissement ce qui fit éclater de rire le gamin devant moi mais provoqua les frissons de Tanya.

-Ne t'inquiète pas ma chérie, il fait beaucoup de bruit mais il n'est pas méchant. Il ne te fera pas de mal lui chuchotais-je à l'oreille.

- Emmett tu fais peur à Tanya intervint sa femme à ce moment-là.

- Je suis désolé Tanya murmura Emmett qui venait de se transformer en bon gros nounours. Je voulais pas te faire peur. C'est juste que je suis content d'avoir une petite sœur...

Je ne pus retenir mon sourire en voyant ce grand gamin qui allait bientôt être papa, mais je ne doutais pas un seul instant qu'il saurait se faire aimer de la fillette se trouvant dans mes bras. D'ailleurs celle-ci décolla son nez de mon cou pour le scruter attentivement. Emmett se dandinait mal à l'aise accroupis sur ses talons, un pauvre sourire aux lèvres et surtout anxieux de la réaction de Tanya.

- Hey ! Mais t'es pas un troll ?

- Non, et j'ai même pas peur d'eux princesse lui rétorqua-t-il en souriant un peu plus.

- Moi j'ai peur des méchants lui répondit-elle avec gravité.

- Alors je te protègerais d'eux... enfin... si t'es d'accord bafouilla-t-il.

Tanya rougit en hochant la tête. Et par-dessus l'épaule d'Emmett, je voyais Rosalie et Edward qui les regardaient avec attendrissement.

- Et si nous faisions honneur aux bonnes choses que ces demoiselles ont eu la gentillesse de nous préparer intervint Esmée que je n'avais pas vu et qui se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte.

- Salut je suis Rosalie, tu viens avec moi ? lui dit la belle blonde en tendant la main à la fillette qui la jaugea quelques secondes s'attardant sur son ventre énorme puis se libéra de mon étreinte et attrapa la main tendue.

Edward ne mit pas trois secondes pour me rejoindre et m'aider à me redresser et je me blottis dans ses bras avec délice.

- Tu m'as manqué ce matin murmura-t-il à mon oreille provoquant en moi de merveilleux frissons mais avant que je puisse lui répondre Emmett et son tact légendaire intervint.

- Ben alors Bella le p'tit Eddy ne s'est pas bien occupé de toi cette nuit.

Évidemment mon visage pris une teinte cramoisie avant de blanchir aussi vite. Et si Esmée et Carlisle nous avaient entendu cette nuit ! Devinant chacune des pensées me traversant l'esprit Edward me fit son sourire en coin.

- Les chambres sont insonorisées chuchota-t-il avant de me faire un clin d'œil puis poursuivit à voix haute.

- Maman Emmett nous embête !

- Emmett laisse Bella et ton frère tranquille sinon tu n'auras pas de gaufres.

Un ricanement sortit de ma bouche en voyant ce grand dadais se précipiter dans la cuisine pour avoir sa pitance.

- J'adore t'entendre rire.

Je me pelotonnais encore plus dans ses bras.

- Merci.

Il posa délicatement ses grandes mains sur mon visage.

- De quoi ?

- De me faire vivre.

Je me mis sur la pointe des pieds pour déposer un petit baiser.

- EDDY ! Ramène tes fesses ici elles sont démentes ces gaufres !

Nous roulions des yeux en chœur avant d'éclater de rire.

- Je vais prendre une douche et je vous rejoins.

- Dépêche-toi car je doute que le « troll » t'en laisse une miette me dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

La joie et la bonne humeur était revenue dans la maison, à l'instar de la mienne et c'est ainsi que nous nous étions retrouvés tous autour de la grande table pour un repas dominical. Alice et Jasper étaient également conviés mais ce dernier n'avait pu se joindre à nous. Me doutant que cela concernait la traque des Volturi, j'avais demandé à Edward ce qu'il en était mais il ne put me répondre ayant été évincé de l'enquête pour une durée indéterminée par Jazz. Quoi qu'il en soit j'étais bien déterminée à ce que leur présence ne gâche pas cette journée.

Tacitement tout le monde était de cet avis car personne ne fit allusion à ma morosité des derniers jours et je surprenais régulièrement Esmée avec de grands sourires chaque fois qu'elle nous surprenait Edward et moi main dans la main ou à nous regarder niaisement. Bien évidemment Emmett et son rire communicatif était d'une grande aide pour la bonne ambiance. Tanya avait finalement décidé que ce grand nigaud ferait un compagnon de jeu idéal. Il fallait dire que cette enfant avait déjà conquis le cœur de chaque adulte présent dans la pièce. Elle s'était surtout attachée à Rose et son gros bidon. Je me demandais comment elle faisait pour avoir autant de grâce malgré son ventre proéminent. Une chose était certaine, elle serait une maman formidable.

Les conversations étaient diverses, les filles parlaient trousseau de bébé, les garçons Base-ball et moi j'étais au milieu, silencieuse, mais appréciant chaque seconde de cette vie de famille. Ma famille c'était Charlie et moi. Ma mère n'avait jamais joué son rôle de mère et je n'avais jamais fait de repas en famille comme celui qui se déroulait sous mes yeux. Edward entrelaça nos doigts sous la nappe et reposa nos mains sur sa cuisse, je lui fis un petit sourire lui montrant que j'étais juste bien là.

Le repas avait été délicieux et il y avait bien longtemps que je n'avais mangé autant malgré le régime spécial d'Esmée toute cette semaine. Il était déjà seize heures et elle nous apportait le café lorsque Alice reçue un coup de fil de Jasper vu le sourire béat qu'elle affichait. Elle s'éloigna pour avoir un peu d'intimité mais revint très vite le visage grave et remit son téléphone à Edward.

- Jazz ?

- …

Tous les regards étaient braqués sur lui essayant de comprendre ce qui se passait et seul un froncement de sourcils trahissait son inquiétude concernant les propos de Jasper. Quant à moi une énorme boule venait de se créer au creux de mon estomac.

- D'accord, merci...

Il rendit son portable à Alice.

- C'était Jazz, il...

Son regard se posa sur Tanya et il s'interrompit.

- ... avait un truc à me dire finit-il avec un sourire crispé.

C'est alors que Rosalie m'étonna.

- Esmée c'était vraiment très bon, mais j'ai bien trop mangé, je crois que je vais aller m'allonger un peu. Tanya tu veux bien m'aider à monter j'ai l'impression d'être une baleine prête à s'échouer dit-elle en riant. Et puis j'ai un secret à te dire chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille de la fillette mais suffisamment fort pour que tout le monde l'entende.

La petite se précipita pour aider Rose.

- Alors que voulait-il ? intervint Carlisle dès que les filles furent hors de portée de notre conversation.

- Il m'a dit de regarder CNN mais pas devant Tanya.

Emmett avait déjà la télécommande dans les mains et alluma la télévision.

A l'écran on voyait une journaliste se trouvant sur les quais de Port Angeles et un bandeau « édition spéciale » défilait dans le bas de l'écran.

« ...sans précédent. D'après le Bureau Fédéral d'Investigation, les trois hommes interpellés seraient à la tête du plus grand réseau pédophile du pays, voir international. Aro, Caius et Marcus Volturi ont été arrêté alors qu'ils tentaient de se rendre au Canada en traversant le détroit de Juan de Fuca. D'après le directeur de l'agence de Seattle, Liam Keegan, ce qui semblait être une simple affaire de trafic d'armes c'était révélé bien plus que cela avec entre autre du trafic d'enfants... »

Je n'écoutais plus cette femme, j'avais juste retenu qu'Ils avaient été arrêtés. Ils allaient, enfin, devoir répondre de leurs actes. Ils allaient enfin payer pour tout le mal qu'ils avaient fait. Un nouveau sentiment fit surface dans mon cœur, quelque chose que je ne savais pas définir mais qui me faisait peur. Un sentiment puissant, de pouvoir... de vengeance. Puis j'eus honte. Comment pouvais-je éprouver ça... Je me dégoutais.

- Bella !

Je redressais la tête vers Alice qui me tendait son téléphone. Je n'avais même pas entendu sonner

- C'est Charlie, il n'arrivait pas à te joindre sur ton mobile.

En effet le mien avait disparu je ne sais où...

- Allo papa

- Isa ! dit-il d'un ton soulagé de m'entendre. Est-ce que c'est eux ? Poursuivit-il en se reprenant

Mais je ne répondis pas car sur l'écran venait d'apparaitre son visage. Et comme à chaque fois j'étais totalement terrorisée par mon bourreau.

- Izzy ! Izzy !

Je me mis à trembler de peur, et Alice récupéra le portable tandis qu'Edward me prit dans ses bras.

- Charlie c'est Alice

-...

- Oui c'est eux.

-...

- Non elle n'est pas seule, elle est entourée. Ne t'inquiète pas.

-...

- Ok, je vais te donner l'adresse...

- Non c'est pas la peine voulus-je protester.

Edward mit sa main sur ma joue pour que je tourne mon visage vers le sien.

- Il est inquiet pour toi, c'est normal et ça vous fera du bien à tous les deux de vous voir.

Je devais admettre qu'il avait raison, mais je ne voulais pas imposer à mon père toute cette route depuis Forks. Je ne l'avais pas revu depuis un moment et il me manquait même si il n'était pas le plus expansif des hommes, il savait me transmettre, à son regard sur moi, tout son amour. Edward avait raison, et avait trouvé les mots justes : mon père avait aussi besoin de moi. Il était bien trop pudique pour étaler ses sentiments. J'étais si fatiguée, je voulais arrêter mon esprit qui ne laissait pas de répit. Alors je cessais de me battre contre moi même, et admettre que j'avais besoin des autres et que l'on pouvait avoir également besoin de moi. Et en guise de reddition, je m'installais sur les genoux d'Edward pour me blottir contre lui. Ses bras musclés et sécurisants m'entourèrent comme un cocon protecteur.

- Tout va bien se passer, ils ne feront plus de mal à personne.

- Tu as raison... soufflais-je même si j'avais encore du mal à le croire.

Tout le monde avait déserté la pièce où nous nous trouvions, la télévision avait été arrêtée et les images de mon cauchemar n'y défilaient plus en boucle.

- Parles moi de ton père.

C'est vrai que l'on avait jamais vraiment parlé de lui.

- Humm, que dire, il est le chef de la police de Forks. Lui et ma mère ont divorcés alors que je n'avais que deux ans et ma mère nous a emmené à... Phoenix. Je ne le voyais que pendant les vacances. Et puis je suis allée vivre avec lui après...

Je m'arrêtais la gorge complètement nouée et Edward resserra son étreinte.

- Il est plutôt ombrageux repris-je en ravalant mes larmes, mais il a un cœur en or. Il a fait ce qu'il a pu quand je suis revenue, il a gérer mes crises, mes cauchemars. C'est lui qui m'a installé un sac de frappe dans le garage pour que j'évacue ma colère. Il adore Alice et elle lui rend bien précisais-je avec un sourire.

Edward m'écoutait avec intérêt tout en caressant mes cheveux. Je savais qu'il essayait de changer les idées, et je lui en étais reconnaissante.

- Oh, et il adore pêcher, et si on le laisse une semaine complète avec sa canne il peut nourrir une famille de cinq personnes pour six mois en poisson pouffais-je.

- Ça doit être un sacré spectacle me rétorqua-t-il en riant. J'ai hâte de le rencontrer.

- Tu rigoleras sans doute moins lorsqu'il t'aura menacé de son arme parce que tu sors avec « sa petite fille ». Il peut être très protecteur.

- C'est normal, moi aussi je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'avoir envie de te protéger dit-il d'un ton désinvolte. Euh... il est au courant pour nous deux reprit-il plus angoissé quelques secondes plus tard.

Je secouais la tête négativement.

- La dernière fois que je l'ai vu c'était avant que tu me retrouves et avant je n'ai jamais parlé de toi... mais j'ai appris dernièrement que je parle en dormant. Donc il se pourrait qu'il ai déjà entendu ton prénom...

Son sourire malicieux fit son apparition.

- Oui, j'ai cru comprendre ça.

Oh mon dieu, je m'étais sans doute encore une fois ridiculisée, je me cachais le visage dans son torse.

- Et qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?

- Eh bien, tu as dit certaines choses... à tel point que j'aimerais ne pas avoir besoin de dormir pour veiller sur tes nuits, pour pouvoir t'écouter pendant ton sommeil...

Je relevais les yeux sur lui.

- Tu as dit que tu m'aimais... et je ne me lasse pas de t'entendre le dire.

Il me regardait avec une telle douceur que je sentis mon cœur fondre.

-Je t'aime lui dis-je cette fois bien éveillée.

Son sourire s'agrandit et il pencha la tête vers moi, il allait m'embrasser et comme à chaque fois mon cœur s'emballait, il se gonflait de joie.

-Ohhh, vous pourriez faire ça ailleurs il y a des yeux chastes ici.

Edward recula, il avait juste eu le temps d'effleurer mes lèvres et je ressentais automatiquement un grand vide et virais à l'écarlate.

-Tu n'as pas une femme enceinte à t'occuper ? Et depuis quand tu connais le mot chaste ? répliqua mon homme.

J'osais un regard vers Emmett, celui-ci avait un énorme saladier rempli de popcorns comme si nous n'avions pas mangé un festin même pas une heure avant.

-Bah, elle dort avec la p'tite et Alice s'est réfugiée vers Pa et Mman donc il ne me reste plus que vous deux à embêter dit-il en haussant les épaules.

Fini notre petite bulle ! J'avais entrevu l'Emmett protecteur, tendre mais là il nous sortait la version « sale gosse ». Avec un sourire satisfait il s'affala sur le canapé à côté de nous, la télécommande à la main et sous le mouvement le popcorn s'échappa du récipient pour nous retomber dessus comme de la neige. Et dès que la télévision fut allumée, le visage de Marcus Volturi apparu. L'image ne resta que quelques secondes le temps qu'Emmett change de chaine mais je sentis Edward se tendre et son visage se fit dur. Comme il l'avait fait pour moi, j'essayais de l'apaiser en posant ma main sur sa joue et lui murmurant des mots tendre pour que lui seul les entende. Son regard capta le mien et la douceur reprit ses droits sur son beau visage. La peur d'Edward, car sans aucun doute c'était cela puisque je la ressentais moi-même dans chacune des cellules de mon corps, n'avait duré qu'un instant et je doutais que son frère ne se soit aperçu de quelque chose.

-Ahhh ! Des extraterrestres ! Me mangez pas, j'ai une femme et des gosses...Mangez-les !

Je relevais les yeux sur la télévision en ricanant.

-Putain, non pas les Simpson's râla Edward. T'es vraiment le pire des gosses Em.

Peut-être que finalement Emmett ne n'était pas dupe car je voyais bien à son regard qu'il savait exactement pourquoi il avait mis ce dessin animé désopilant. Et ça marchait puisque l'un comme l'autre n'étions plus focalisé sur nos peurs.

-Oh pinaise ! J'adore les Simpson's nous dit-il imitant la voix d'Homer à la perfection.

J'éclatais de rire. Le visage d'Edward s'illumina en me voyant.

-Va te faire shampooiner rétorqua-t-il à son frère.

Et avant que je ne comprenne quoi que ce soit je me retrouvais au beau milieu d'une bagarre de popcorn. En entendant nos rires Alice se joignit à nous et à ma grande surprise Carlisle également.

Esmée réussit à canaliser la bande de grands gamins que nous étions, et nous fit nettoyer le désordre. Nous avions tous fini devant un bon film. Rosalie et Tanya nous avait rejoint et moi j'étais de nouveau blottie contre Edward et je me laissais emporter par le sommeil.

**Charlie** :

Je roulais à près de cent miles à l'heure*, et l'effort que j'utilisais pour me concentrer sur la route m'empêchait de penser. L'asphalte défilait sous mes roues et j'arrivais bientôt à destination. Colère, culpabilité, haine, désir de vengeance voilà ce que je devais contenir au fond de moi. En tant que flic je savais trop bien où tous ces sentiments pouvaient mener, mais en tant que père c'était tout autre chose. Et la seule chose qui me retenait de ne pas aller buter ces salopards au fond de leur cellule, était ma fille. Il était hors de question qu'elle soit obligée de venir me voir derrière un parloir.

Lorsque je m'arrêtais devant l'adresse indiquée par Alice, je restais bouche bée devant la grande demeure se trouvant devant moi. Que diable faisaient Isabella et Alice dans ce quartier huppé. Nerveusement je descendis de ma voiture de fonction. Oh bon sang, Izzy allait détester ça ! Je portais toujours mon uniforme car j'étais partis directement du poste de police, elle allait donc savoir que j'avais encore passé mon dimanche au boulot. J'étais certain qu'elle allait me gronder, à se demander qui, d'entre nous deux, était le parent. J'actionnais le heurtoir avec fébrilité. Une femme d'environ mon âge ouvrit la porte avec un grand sourire.

-Bonjour bredouillais-je en ôtant mon chapeau et laissait mes doigts danser nerveusement sur le bord.

-Bonjour, vous devez être le père de Bella, vous avez les mêmes yeux. Je suis Esmée Cullen et entrez donc, je vous en prie.

-Euhh... oui merci.

Je la suivis à l'intérieur qui était tout aussi chic que l'extérieur avec de vieux meubles chinés sans doute par la propriétaire des lieux. J'étais troublé, je ne comprenais pas la présence de Bella ici, la dernière fois que j'avais eu de ses nouvelles, elle venait d'emménager en plein cœur de Seattle. Elle m'avait dit commencer un nouveau boulot et depuis plus de nouvelles, mais je ne m'étais pas vraiment inquiété de ne pas avoir plus de nouvelles, enfin pas plus que d'habitude puisque depuis ce fameux jour où ma vie a basculé je vivais avec ce tourment permanent.

-Isabella va bien ?

-Aussi bien qu'elle le peut me répondit Esmée Cullen avec un petit sourire crispé ce qui ne me rassura pas du tout. Les enfants sont dans le salon, venez...

Je la suivis silencieusement appréhendant l'état où j'allais retrouver ma fille, mais une chose est certaine je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Elle était en train de dormir paisiblement dans les bras d'un homme. Et vu la ressemblance avec Esmée Cullen, je ne doutais pas que celui-ci soit son fils mais je n'étais pas certain de l'aimer. Merde tout père devait être un jour confronté à la présence d'un p'tit ami mais j'avoue que je ne pensais pas, avec le passé d'Izzy, que ça arriverait un jour. Je n'étais pas prêt à laisser mon bébé à un autre et ce blanc-bec devra gouter à ma méthode d'intimidation.

Il leva son regard exempt de crainte, puis murmura quelques mots à l'oreille de ma puce. Je devais admettre qu'il n'avait pas l'air de se comporter comme un abruti avec elle mais je l'aurais à l'œil celui-là. Izzy posa un regard ensommeillé sur moi et sourit. Elle se précipita dans mes bras et je lui rendis maladroitement son étreinte.

-Comment vas-tu ma chérie ?

-Ça va bien papa, tu as fait bonne route me dit-elle avec un air enjoué qui étrangement sonnait faux.

-Humm oui oui dis-je en éludant le fait que j'avais enfreint le code de la route tout du long.

-Charlie ! Je suis contente de te voir chantonna Alice en sautillant dans mes bras également.

-Papa, je voulais te présenter mon petit ami m'annonça ma fille en se mordillant la lèvre d'angoisse.

J'imaginais très bien ce qui passait dans sa petite tête, moi, mon arme et son... je n'arrivais même pas à penser le mot. Elle attrapa la main de son... et encore une fois je buttais contre le mot.

-Voilà Edward.

C'était comme si j'avais reçu un uppercut dans l'estomac. Je redressais vivement la tête vers le jeune homme qui me fit un imperceptible signe de tête. Le fantôme de ma fille se trouvait devant moi. Je m'étais peut être trompé sur lui.

-Enchanté de vous rencontrer chef Swan me dit-il en tendant la main.

Je lui serrais la main et appréciais sa poigne franche.

-J'espère pouvoir en dire autant marmonnais-je.

-Papa ! me rappela à l'ordre ma fille.

Je soufflais un bon coup sous le regard goguenard des autres personnes présentes.

-Voici Emmett le frère d'Edward et sa femme Rosalie, Tanya et le docteur Cullen et sa femme Esmée, les parents d'Edward.

-Appelez-moi Carlisle, me dit le médecin.

-D'accord si vous m'appelez Charlie.

Esmée Cullen me fit un grand sourire

-Vous restez diner avec nous Charlie ?

Je me rendis compte que l'après-midi touchait à sa fin, je n'avais pas pris conscience du temps qui s'écoulait depuis que j'avais vu l'édition spéciale à la télé.

-Je ne voudrais pas vous déranger, je voulais juste m'assurer que Isabella allait bien marmonnais-je.

-Oh vous savez, Charlie, quand il y a à manger pour Emmett, il y en a bien pour dix personnes de plus me répondit Esmée avec un rire cristallin.

-Mmann ! râla le concerné.

Je regardais ma fille, elle avait encore changé depuis la dernière fois que je l'avais vu, elle semblait encore plus fragile, le teint encore plus pâle mais elle avait aussi cet « air de bonheur » que je ne lui avais jamais vu. Je voulais profiter un peu plus d'elle, m'assurer que ce ne soit pas une illusion.

-Alors d'accord.

L'accueil agréable que j'avais reçu me fit presque oublier la raison pour laquelle j'avais fait tant de km.

-C'était eux ? dis-je en me tournant vers ma fille le visage grave.

Elle perdit son sourire et hocha la tête.

-Nous devrions en parler plus tard me dit-elle en me désignant la fillette.

La petite releva les yeux vers moi et je cru revenir des années en arrière lorsque l'on avait retrouvé Isa, le même regard éteint. Je déglutis difficilement et hochais du chef.

-Et si on mangeait, car il y en a qui ont joué avec mes popcorn et j'ai faim nous annonça Emmett rompant ainsi le silence inconfortable qui s'était installé dans la pièce.

-Emmett Cullen ! Je ne t'ai pas élevé comme ça, donc si tu veux manger tu devras mettre la table.

-Mmannn !

Tout le monde avait un sourire amusé, tout comme ma fille qui semblait parfaitement à l'aise parmi toutes ces personnes. Elle semblait heureuse avec... lui.

Devrais-je faire fi de mes préjugés et mes angoisses de père et accepter leur relation ?

**Bella :**

Nous étions tous réunis autour de la table, pour un diner léger hormis pour Emmett. Jasper nous avait rejoint alors que nous étions en train d'aider Esmée dans la cuisine. A mots couverts il nous expliqua qu'ils avaient décidé de laisser mariner les « prévenus » en cellules d'isolements avant de les interroger demain et ensuite la conversation avait pris un ton plus léger. Bien que je sentais le regard inquisiteur de mon père sur Edward et moi, j'étais bien. Entourée de toutes les personnes que j'aimais car il n'y avait aucun doute, chacune des personnes présente ici avait une place importante dans mon cœur, je me sentais de mieux en mieux comme dans une bulle. Les pitreries d'Emmett avaient eu raison de la méfiance de Tanya et il avait réussi à l'apprivoiser. Elle avait d'ailleurs fini par s'endormir dans ses bras, lui donnant ainsi toute sa confiance. Il n'était d'ailleurs pas peu fier de cet exploit mais je n'avais aucun doute qu'il ferait un bon père rien qu'à le voir s'occuper de la fillette.

Lorsqu'Esmée et Emmett s'installèrent autour de la table après avoir couché Tanya, la sérénité de la soirée fut brisé par Carlisle.

-Et maintenant que va-t-il se passer ?

Tous les visages devinrent sombres.

-Ils seront jugés nous répondit Jasper confiant. Nous avons assez de preuves et avec le témoignage de Tanya, ils seront condamnés.

-NON !

Ma voix avait claqué et tous les regards se portèrent sur moi.

-Il est hors de question de faire témoigner Tanya, elle n'a que dix ans.

-Sans son témoignage, ils ne seront accusés que de trafic d'armes car je ne m'attends pas à des aveux de leur part, c'est la seule option rétorqua Jazz

Je lui lançais un regard noir. Il ne voyait qu'un moyen de les faire condamner sans prendre en compte l'impact que cela aurait sur Tanya. Lui faire revivre l'enfer face à des juges et la presse qui ne manquerait pas de tourner autour tel des vautours. Je savais bien que la décision ne me concernait pas, c'était l'affaire d'Esmée et Carlisle qui avaient demandé officiellement d'être ses tuteurs mais je m'étais fait une promesse le matin même et j'avais bien l'intention de la tenir.

-Je vais témoigner !

Seul un grognement d'Edward s'entendit face au silence qu'avait provoqué mon annonce.

Mon père me fixait pour me jauger, voir si ma décision était réfléchie, mais je savais qu'il se rangerait à mon choix.

-Putain de bordel de merde, ça va compliquer les choses marmonna Jazz pour lui-même.

Du coin de l'œil je vis Esmée tiquer au langage de Jasper mais elle ne fit pas de remarque, nous avions tous d'autres préoccupations. Ce qui me souciait plus était le mutisme d'Edward. J'osais un regard vers lui et je fus alarmée par la colère qui se reflétait sur son visage.

-Il y a sans doute une solution pour que ni l'une ni l'autre n'ait à être témoin siffla-t-il. Leurs ordis étaient bourrés de preuves.

-Obtenu illégalement contra Jasper. Le procureur ne les fera jamais passer devant une cours sans un dossier solide et sans témoins à charge. Il ne prendra pas le risque d'un doute raisonnable** si on arrive au procès et préfèrera un compromis et nous savons tous les deux qu'avec de bon avocats ils s'en sortiront.

Edward donna un coup de poing violent sur la table me faisant sursauter, puis se leva d'un bond et se mit à faire les cent pas dans la pièce comme pour évacuer sa colère.

-Je ne comprends pas, intervint Carlisle, ignorant le geste de son fils. Ils sont tout de même coupables de viols sur mineurs, comment pourraient-ils s'en sortir à bon compte.

-Ils sont intelligents, ils plaideront coupables uniquement pour des accusations où ils ne risquent pas de peines capitales et leurs avocats feront le reste pour minimiser leurs peines. Notre seule chance est que le procureur aille jusqu'au bout pour les accusations de pédophilie.

Les paroles de Jasper, ne faisait que me confirmer que j'avais pris la bonne décision.

-C'est pour cela qu'il faut que je témoigne.

-NON !

Tout le monde se tourna vers Edward qui avait enfin cessé de tourner en rond. Il avait un air déterminé lorsqu'il poursuivit.

-C'est moi qui vais témoigner.

-J'ai dit que j'allais le faire ripostais-je.

-Je te l'interdit rugit-il.

-Quoi ! Explosais-je.

Je me levais d'un bon, et le menaçais de mon doigt. J'étais furieuse que lui puisse réagir ainsi.

-Tu n'as pas à m'interdire quoi que ce soit et puis je suis restée plus longtemps avec eux, c'est à moi de le faire, ce n'est pas toi qui a vu défiler tous ces gosses, ma décision est prise et rien ne me fera changer d'avis.

-Elle a raison, Ed, tu es impliqué dans l'enquête, ton témoignage ne sera pas recevable tenta Jasper pour apaiser la tension entre nous.

Edward me lança un regard noir puis sans un mot sorti de la pièce.

J'avais l'impression que mon monde venait de s'écrouler. Mes mots avaient certainement dépassé ma pensée.

J'amorçais un mouvement pour aller le rejoindre, quand je sentis une main sur mon épaule.

-Laisse j'y vais avisa mon père puis sans que je n'ai le temps de protester s'engagea à la suite d'Edward.

Lentement je me tournais vers les autres qui me regardaient avec compassion mais je sentais que j'étais au bord des larmes et ne voulait pas me donner en spectacle une fois de plus.

-Excusez-moi dis-je avant de me précipiter à l'abri dans la chambre d'Edward.

Je me pelotonnais dans la bergère réprimant mon envie de pleurer. Je savais bien que ma réaction avait été légitime, mais celle d'Edward me laissait complètement dépourvue.

-Ce n'est qu'une dispute tentais-je de me convaincre.

Nos réactions avaient été excessives, je devais l'admettre mais je n'arrivais pas à gérer cette hypersensibilité qui me menait des larmes à la colère en un rien de temps. Je me recroquevillais encore plus sur moi-même ramenant mes jambes contre ma poitrine et laissant l'anxiété prendre encore plus possession de mon corps. Comment allions nous gérer une vie de couple si chaque fois que nous avions une différence d'opinion cela tournait à la querelle.

-Une dispute rien de plus marmonnais-je.

Les minutes défilaient et j'essayais d'enrayer les symptômes de la panique qui arrivait en posant ma tête sur mes genoux et régulais ma respiration jusqu'à faire le vide en moi.

Je sentis une caresse hésitante sur mes cheveux et je relevais la tête. Les prunelles vertes qui me fixaient étaient de nouveau exemptes de colère et je soufflais de soulagement. Je ne l'avais pas entendu entrer dans la chambre.

-Je te demande pardon soufflais-je. Je me suis empor...

Je ne pus finir car ses lèvres se posèrent sur les miennes, remplissant mon cœur de bonheur. Il s'était agenouillé devant moi et ses mains encadraient mon visage.

-C'est à moi de te présenter mes excuses, je n'aurai pas dû réagir ainsi.

-Tu es en colère ? dis-je d'une petite voix.

-Oui !

Ma respiration se bloqua dans ma poitrine.

-Je suis en colère car tu vas encore souffrir et je ne peux rien faire pour l'éviter.

-Tu me soutiendras ! Je vais avoir besoin de toi.

Il m'embrassa tendrement avant de me répondre.

-Je serais toujours là pour toi ma belle, tu ne te débarrasseras pas de moi si facilement.

Sa remarque me fit sourire.

-ça tombe bien car j'ai bien l'intention de te garder répliquais-je

Son sourire en coin fit son apparition et malicieusement frotta son nez contre le mien jusqu'à, que n'y tenant plus, je me jette sur ses lèvres. J'avais toujours entendu dire que dans les disputes le meilleur était la réconciliation, et j'adhérais à cet instant totalement à ce précepte.

J'étais de nouveau sereine, sa présence à mes côtés me donnait le courage de tout affronter. Il s'installa à ma place dans la bergère et je me blottis contre lui. Après cette journée intense, nous avions juste besoin de nous retrouver ainsi l'un avec l'autre au calme. Mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de m'inquiéter pour tout.

-Qu'est-ce que mon père t'a dit ?

Il prit son temps pour me répondre, augmentant ainsi mon anxiété. J'ignorais quel était l'état d'esprit de Charlie.

-Mmm... Il m'a bien fait comprendre que je n'avais pas intérêt de te faire du mal.

Je soufflais d'exaspération face à la réaction de mon père.

-Mais il a ajouté qu'il avait l'intuition que ça n'arriverait pas reprit-il.

Je redressais la tête vers lui et je pu lire dans le regard d'Edward tout l'amour qu'il avait pour moi. Comment avais-je pu douter. Mon cœur se gonflait aussi de joie de savoir que mon père approuvait notre relation. C'était important pour moi. Je reposais ma tête sur son torse savourant juste cette étreinte avec un soupir de bien-être. Encore une fois il n'y avait plus que nous deux et c'était la seule chose qui m'importait.

Trois petits coups sur la porte brisèrent ce moment de sérénité. La petite tête d'Alice passa l'entrebâillement de la porte après qu'Edward eu donné son autorisation d'entrer.

-Excusez-moi de vous déranger mais je voulais vous informer que Rosalie vient de perdre les eaux et qu'elle refuse d'aller à l'hôpital sans le parrain et la marraine de cet enfant et Carlisle n'a pas trop envie d'accoucher sa belle-fille.

-Et oui ! Vous venez de prendre un grade ricana-t-elle devant notre air ahuri.

Et c'est ainsi que nous nous retrouvions tous à l'hôpital dans une petite salle d'attente, hormis mon père qui ayant une sainte horreur des hôpitaux avait vite proposé de rester à la villa pour veiller sur Tanya.

Rosalie était restée d'un calme olympien malgré les contractions qui visiblement avait commencé depuis un bout de temps mais elle ne s'était pas inquiétée. Par contre Emmett était en panique complète.

Une infirmière passa la tête par la porte de la salle de travail et chacun attendait enfin la bonne nouvelle.

-Docteur Cullen, votre fils à fait un malaise vous pourriez venir vous en occuper ?

En roulant des yeux Carlisle se leva pour rejoindre son rejeton sous les rires moqueurs de Jasper et Edward. Esmée leur lança un regard noir qui les calma aussitôt. Je ne la savais pas faire preuve d'autant d'autorité.

-Vous rigolerez moins quand cela sera votre tour leur dit-elle.

Je lançais un regard paniqué vers Edward, car pour moi devenir mère n'avais jamais été d'actualité. Et si Edward avait une envie d'enfant ?

Sentant mon affolement, il passa un bras autour de ma taille pour me rapprocher de lui.

-Je ne veux rien que tu ne voudrais pas me murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

Comment pouvais-je mérité un homme pareil. Mais avant que je puisse répondre, Carlisle apparu suivit d'Emmett un peu pale portant dans ses bras une petite merveille.

-Je vous présente à tous Eilis, ma fille aussi belle que sa maman nous annonça l'heureux papa.

Tout le monde s'agglutina autours de lui pour admirer le poupon et sans que je m'y attende il me glissa la petite dans les bras. Je me sentais maladroite et j'avais peur de la faire tomber mais lorsque je baissais mon regard sur la précieuse petite chose que je tenais contre moi mon cœur fondit. Sous le bonnet rose, se trouvait le plus beau bébé que je n'avais vu, ses petites lèvres qui tétaient dans le vide étaient adorables.

-Eilis voici ta grand-mère et ton grand père, ta marraine et ton parrain Bella et Edward et ta tata Alice et ton tonton Jasper, confia Emmett fièrement à sa fille.

Alice tapait des mains et était heureuse d'avoir été inclus dans le cercle familial alors qu'ils se connaissaient à peine.

-Vous lui avez donné le prénom de ma sœur murmura Esmée une main posée sur son cœur et visiblement très émue.

-Oui en Irlandais sourit son grand garçon.

Edward était également touché sa filleule portait le même prénom que sa mère.

-Monsieur Cullen venez vite apostropha l'infirmière par la porte de la salle d'accouchement.

Emmett devint encore plus blanc et se précipita à sa suite. Sur nos visages la joie avait fait place à de l'inquiétude. Nous espérions tous que rien n'était arrivé à Rose. J'avais confié Eilis à sa grand-mère et m'étais réfugiée dans les bras d'Edward.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Emmett refis son apparition les larmes aux yeux.

-Oh mon dieu Emmett, que se passe-t-il ? Dis-moi que Rosalie va bien s'écria sa mère

Mais avec un sourire il nous désigna ses bras.

-Ce sont des jumeaux, voici donc Edwin.

Et contre toute attente il glissa le petit dans les bras d'Alice.

-Mon bonhomme voilà ton parrain et ta marraine Jasper et Alice.

Alice exultait totalement et Jazz lui prit Edwin des bras pour embrasser son filleul.

Edward adressa ses félicitations à son frère qui n'arrêtait pas de sourire comme un bienheureux.

Un peu plus tard, nous avions rejoint Rose qui avait été installée dans une chambre et elle était radieuse. Qui aurait cru qu'elle venait de mettre au monde deux enfants mais la journée avait été bien longue et nous nous apprêtions à laisser cette nouvelle petite famille ensemble.

Je déposais Eilis dans son berceau près de sa mère et Jasper fit de même avec Edwin. Soudain il se retourna vers Alice nous prenant tous au dépourvu.

-Alice je sais que c'est un peu rapide mais ces deux enfants m'ont prouvé que c'est ce dont j'ai envie, construire une famille et avoir des enfants et tu es la seule personne avec qui je veux tout cela. Alice Brandon veux-tu m'épouser.

Ma meilleure amie avait les deux mains devant sa bouche et les larmes au coin des yeux tant elle était émue.

-Oui, oui OUI !

Elle se jeta dans ses bras et il la fit tourner au milieu de la pièce. J'étais heureuse pour mes amis car tous le méritaient.

Quelle soirée, deux bébés et une demande en mariage.

* * *

* Environ 160 km/h

** Aux USA, l'accusé peut être acquitté au bénéfice du doute. C'est la règle du « coupable au-delà du doute raisonnable ».

Eilis et Edwin sont les versions irlandaises d'Élisabeth et Edward.


	16. Chapitre 15

Yeah ! Vous ne rêvez pas. Il ne m'a fallut que un mois et demi pour écrire un nouveau chapitre. Bon ok il est nettement plus court que le précédent mais alors... il s'en passe des choses...

Merci à p'tite wam pour la correction et merci à vous toutes pour vos reviews.

Bon je ne vous embête pas plus avec du blabla et bonne lecture

* * *

**Chapitre 15**

**Bella :**

Danser !

Qui aurait cru qu'un jour je prenne plaisir à danser. Mais peut être que c'était uniquement dû au fait que mon partenaire était Edward.

-Est-ce que je t'ai dit que tu es magnifique, me souffla-t-il à l'oreille.

-Une bonne dizaine de fois rigolais-je

Il attrapa l'une des anglaises qui pendaient le long de mon cou et l'enroula autour de son doigt.

-Sans doute parce que mes mots sont en deçà de la vérité.

Je roulais des yeux alors qu'il me fit tourner sur moi-même faisant tourbillonner ma robe autour de mes jambes.

-Flatteur lui dis-je en reprenant ma position initiale dans ses bras.

Il passa son bras autour de ma taille pour me rapprocher encore de lui, ma main droite était toujours emprisonnée dans la sienne. Je posais ma tête contre son torse pour savourer ce moment et regardait Alice et Jasper danser non loin de nous.

Lili était radieuse dans sa robe blanche, simple et sophistiquée à la fois lui donnant un air de prima ballerina. Elle était enfin devenue Madame Whitlock, seulement trois mois après avoir dit oui et le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est que ces trois mois furent un marathon. Elle m'avait fait participer à chaque seconde de préparation de ce qui devait être la journée la plus merveilleuse de sa vie. Elle avait joué sur la corde sensible et argué sur le fait que j'étais sa meilleure amie, son témoin et que je me devais de l'aider. Et c'est ainsi que j'avais dû participer à des dizaines de repas test chez différents traiteurs, visiter des dizaines de fleuristes, salle de réceptions, de boutiques de décorations, l'aider à préparer sa liste de cadeaux de mariage et passer des heures dans les salons d'essayages de robe de haute couture, refaire le plan de table chaque fois que sa mère ajoutait des invités supplémentaire parce que c'était bien pour leur rang social et faisant ainsi grincer les dents de mon amie. Rosalie nous avait quelques fois accompagnées mais elle avait l'excellente excuse des jumeaux pour échapper à la folie prénuptiale d'Alice. Cela avait eu par contre l'avantage d'occuper totalement mes journées et de ne pas penser à l'épreuve qui m'attendait. Pour ce qui était de mes nuits, c'était une autre histoire. Les cauchemars étaient omniprésents et même la présence rassurante d'Edward à mes côtés ne suffisait pas à les faire disparaître. Il y avait les anciens et des nouveaux tous plus terrifiants les uns que les autres. Je frissonnais, c'était viscéral mais encore une fois je refoulais cette peur au plus profond de moi.

-A quoi penses-tu ? Murmura Edward dans mes cheveux.

Je plaquais un sourire sur mes lèvres avant de déguiser la vérité une fois de plus.

-Je pensais à Lili et Jazz, ils ont vraiment l'air heureux.

Il tourna son visage pour regarder dans la même direction que moi.

-Ouais ! J'aurais jamais cru que Jasper sauterai le pas aussi facilement. C'était le célibataire le plus endurci que je connaissais ricana-t-il.

-Alice fait des miracles rigolais-je avec lui.

Je détournais mon attention des jeunes mariés et levais les yeux vers mon homme. Je surpris son regard faire le tour de la salle comme si de rien n'était, scrutant chaque personne comme si ils étaient potentiellement dangereux. Un léger soupir m'échappa. Depuis quelques jours je sentais, derrière une sérénité feinte qu'Edward était inquiet pour quelque chose. Mais tout comme je gardais mes cauchemars pour moi, il tentait de ne rien laisser paraître.

-J'ai vu ça me dit-il reprenant notre conversation comme si de rien n'était. Une vrai magicienne susurra-t il en passant le doigt le long de la dentelle soulignant le décolleté de ma robe.

-Ne t'y habitue pas trop Cullen, elle m'a fait vivre un enfer pour que je porte... cette chose.

Il posa un baiser dans mes cheveux pour ne pas montrer qu'il rigolait.

-Ne te moques pas dis-je en lui donnant une tape sur le torse.

-Je te trouve très belle dans cette robe et je t'aime.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir devant son regard et je devais avouer que l'étincelle que j'avais vu briller dans ses yeux lorsqu'il m'avait vu apparaître dans cette robe valait tous les instants de torture qu'Alice m'avait fait subir. Je m'étais sentie belle, moi qui détestais mon corps et ses marques. Jusqu'à il y a dix jours, j'avais cru, espéré, prié qu'elle oublie de s'occuper de mes vêtements pour le jour J. Mais lorsque sa check-list fut pratiquement remplie elle avait jeté son regard perçant sur moi et j'avais su que ce n'était pas de bon augure. Elle avait réitéré l'essai de me faire porter une de ces chose minimaliste en pensant, à tort, que parce que j'étais avec Edward j'allais être plus à l'aise avec ça. Je l'avais menacée de refuser d'être son témoin. Comme si cela pouvait l'arrêter... Finalement il y avait eu compromis, la robe s'était allongée, de petites manches étaient apparues, le décolleté s'était amoindri et surtout le dos était couvert. C'est ainsi que pour la première fois depuis une éternité je portais une robe qui certes était jolie, certes me rendait belle aux yeux d'Edward mais dans laquelle je ne me sentais pas à l'aise. Sans parler de ces chaussures avec lesquelles je n'arrivais pas à marcher sans aide. Étonnamment je pouvais grimper à la façade d'un immeuble avec presque de la grâce mais j'étais incapable de déambuler avec trois pouce de talons, au plus grand plaisir d'Edward qui en avait profité pour me tenir dans ses bras toute la soirée. Chose qui ne me déplaisait pas. Dans notre intimité nous étions de plus en plus complices, bien que tout ne soit pas toujours simple. Je pensais à tort qu'après lui avoir donné ma confiance après cette nuit-là chez ses parents, la vie reprendrait son cours. Mais les fois où mon corps le désirait, ma tête elle, bloquait totalement. Je culpabilisais de lui faire subir ça mais Edward comprenais et il était admirable avec moi passant le temps nécessaire à me rassurer. Il savait... A force de patience, mes peurs s'estompaient et depuis que nous vivions officiellement ensemble dans mon appartement je me sentais chaque jour un peu mieux. Et son regard sur moi en ce moment me faisait vivre.

En gardant un équilibre précaire, je me mis sur la pointe des pieds pour poser délicatement mes lèvres sur les sienne.

-Je t'aime aussi murmurais-je tout contre sa bouche.

Et parce que nous étions en public, je repris vite ma position dans ses bras, mon oreille posée contre son cœur. Lentement nous continuions de danser dans les bras l'un de l'autre ignorant que la musique avait totalement changé de rythme et qu'autour de nous les invités se trémoussaient désormais.

Notre bulle éclata lorsqu'une serveuse interpella Edward.

-Monsieur Cullen ?

-Oui répondit mon adonis.

-On vous demande au téléphone, suivez-moi je vais vous montrer le bureau.

Edward resserra son étreinte autour de ma taille.

-Qui me demande ? questionna-t-il les sourcils froncés.

-Je ne sais pas bafouilla la serveuse, on m'a juste demandé de vous prévenir.

Pour une raison que j'ignorai cela le rendait nerveux, la pression de ses doigts sur ma taille se fit plus intense.

-Vas répondre à cet appel, lui dis-je calmement. Je ne vais pas m'envoler. Je vais juste tenter d'aller jusqu'aux toilettes dignement badinais-je pour essayer de le détendre.

Un sourire amusé apparu sur ses lèvres.

-Très bien je te retrouve après... et tache de ne pas te casser une jambe.

-Je te déteste rétorquais en me détournant de lui avec un air faussement offensé et c'est sous ses rires que je me dirigeais vers les toilettes en vacillant dangereusement.

Dans mon monde, il s'agit juste d'une pièce exiguë, mais dans un endroit aussi luxueux que celui où nous nous trouvons aujourd'hui c'est tout autre chose. La pièce plus grande que ma chambre de jeune fille comportait, outre les sanitaires, des coiffeuses et tout le nécessaire pour se refaire une beauté. Mais il fallait croire que toutes les péronnelles que la mère d'Alice avait invitées étaient réunies ici. Et les entendre fantasmer sur tous les hommes présents, y compris le mien et le jeune marié, me donnait envie de vomir. Avant de franchir la porte je reculais d'un pas et bousculait la serveuse qui venait d'accompagner Edward.

-Oh je suis désolée lui dis-je confuse.

-Ce n'est rien sourit-elle en jetant un coup d'œil au lieu que j'essayais de fuir. Si il y a trop de monde, il y a également des sanitaires à l'étage, généralement les gens ne pense pas à y monter.

Je la remerciais et précautionneusement montait à l'étage. En longeant la coursive je regardais les danseurs en contrebas. Alice avait enfin eu le mariage dont elle avait toujours rêvé et avec lequel elle me bassinait lorsque nous étions plus jeunes. Mais au-delà de la fameuse fête grandiose, le plus important était l'homme qui désormais était son mari. J'étais vraiment heureuse pour eux, car je savais que Jasper prendrait soin d'elle, et nul autre que moi ne savait combien elle avait besoin d'amour, ce que ses parents avait oublié de lui donner durant son enfance. Parce que dans leur monde le paraître était plus important que l'être, elle fut entourée d'une tripoté de personnel divers veillant sur son bien-être matériel mais Alice était bien plus que cela et avait un grand besoin d'amour autant qu'elle avait besoin de donner le sien. Et c'est sans aucun doute cet amour immense qu'elle avait au fond d'elle qui lui avait donné l'élan nécessaire pour venir à ma rencontre ce fameux jour où elle était devenue mon amie et j'étais fière qu'elle ait su imposer ses choix à sa mère pour qu'enfin elle puisse être heureuse.

Comme annoncé par la serveuse, la pièce était vide et j'en profitais pour enlever ces chaussures qui me torturaient les pieds. Après m'être soulagée, je m'installais sur une chaise devant une petite table ronde derrière lequel se trouvait une sorte de paravent dont la partie centrale était composée d'un miroir entouré de dorures. Les panneaux extérieurs étaient recouvert de toile de Jouy et donnait un aspect luxueux à la pièce. Je regardais mon reflet dans le miroir et comme ce matin je fus surprise par l'image qu'il me renvoyait. La robe faisait ressortir ma silhouette, elle était composée d'un bustier en satin et d'une jupe également en satin qui épousait les formes de mon corps tout en restant très fluide, mais par-dessus il y avait un voile de mousseline qui formait une sorte de drapé et qui était maintenu par une broche en forme de losange rendant la robe chic et élégante. Et la couleur était exactement celle de mes yeux. Quant à mon visage et mes cheveux, j'avais passé tellement de temps dans les mains conjointes et expertes d'Alice, Rosalie et Esmée que je me demandais qui était cette fille aux yeux si grands que l'on pouvait se perdre dedans.

-Tu es si belle me souffla une voix masculine à mon oreille.

Je tressailli en l'entendant, j'étais tellement concentrée sur ce que je voyais dans le miroir que je n'avais pas entendu la porte s'ouvrir et je le regrettais amèrement. Dans le reflet du miroir je croisais un regard bleu glacial.

Mille questions m'assaillirent. Pourquoi n'était-il pas en prison ? Comment avait-il pu arriver jusqu'ici ? Où était Edward ? Mon cerveau tournait en boucle en cherchant également une solution pour lui échapper. La porte se trouvait à seulement deux mètres de moi mais je doutais avoir le temps de la rejoindre avant lui, même pied nu. Mais je devais tout tenter pour rejoindre la salle, là où Edward devait certainement m'attendre.

D'un bond je me précipitais en direction de la porte mais il avait dû anticiper mon geste car je sentis sa poigne sur mon bras et me retrouvais plaquée contre le mur les deux mains maintenues au-dessus de la tête.

-Où crois-tu aller comme ça poupée susurra-t-il. J'ai mis beaucoup trop d'énergie pour sortir de ce trou où ton flicaillon m'avait enfermé et te retrouver, pour te laisser m'échapper.

Il avait collé son corps contre le mien et je pouvais sentir son haleine sur mon visage me donnant des frissons de dégout.

-Tu es à moi reprit-il.

-Edward ne te laissera pas faire hurlais-je espérant que quelqu'un m'entende et priant pour que ça le déstabilise un peu.

Il pencha la tête avec un sourire perfide et la pointe de folie que je pouvais percevoir dans ses yeux me fis peur.

-Ne crois-tu pas que j'ai pris mes précautions avant de te rejoindre. Il ne viendra pas me chuchota-t-il dans le creux du cou alors qu'il laissait ses lèvres glisser sur ma peau.

Une plainte sortie de ma gorge en imaginant ce qu'il avait pu faire. Bien évidemment son esprit pervers dû le prendre autrement puisque je sentais son érection frotter contre mon ventre.

-Putain que t'es bandante grogna-t-il.

Je me sentais de plus en plus nauséeuse mais je ne voulais plus subir. Aussi dans un sursaut d'instinct de survie, je levais mon genou d'un geste violent qui manqua sa cible et cogna dans son aine. Le choc fut suffisant pour qu'il relâche mes poignets et de toutes mes forces je le repoussais.

-Salope rugit-il.

J'avais bien conscience que c'était sans doute ma seule chance de lui échapper. Mais avant que je ne puisse atteindre la poignée, je sentis sa main sur mon épaule et il me projeta à travers la pièce déchirant ma robe au passage. Je n'eus même pas le temps de reprendre mes esprits qu'il me redressa sur mes pieds sans ménagement et qu'il me lança une gifle. Sous la violence de celle-ci je sentis mon corps et ma tête heurter brutalement le mur. Ma vue se brouilla et je me laissais glisser le long de la cloison car mes jambes ne me tenaient plus. J'entendis un grand vacarme alors que j'essayais de ne pas sombrer dans l'inconscience, petit à petit ma vision se faisait plus nette.

-Volturi laisse la !

Mon cœur se mit à battre frénétiquement en entendant sa voix. Edward était là et il allait bien. Puis soudain tout alla trop vite, ils étaient là tous les deux à se battre devant moi, chacun frappant le plus fort possible pour faire plier l'autre. J'essayais de me lever pour aider Edward mais de nouveaux vertiges m'obligèrent à rester par terre complètement impuissante. Une arme glissa à mes pieds. Celle d'Edward ! Puis un coup de feu retenti. Suivi d'un hurlement, le mien. Comme au ralenti je vis la balle frapper Edward dans la cuisse. Je le vis s'effondrer. Puis je vis le bras de Démétri Volturi se tendre et pointer son arme en direction de la tête d'Edward.

-J'aurais dû faire ça depuis longtemps aboya-t-il.

Sans que je ne m'en rende compte l'arme d'Edward se trouva dans ma main.

-Regarde bien ma chérie, regarde le mourir, il ne pourra plus jamais nous séparer, notre amour sera le plus fort continua-t-il ne se rendant pas compte dans sa folie que jamais je ne pourrai l'aimer.

Les larmes que je retenais depuis que j'avais croisé le regard de cet aliéné dans le miroir, s'écoulèrent librement le long de mes joues. Non je ne pouvais pas le perdre.

Un coup de feu retenti puis un second et un troisième.

Tout mon corps tremblait et j'étais incapable de contrôler mes sanglots.

-Chut c'est fini.

Mes mains tremblaient toujours alors qu'il m'ôtait l'arme des mains


	17. Chapitre 15 suite

**Me revoilà déjà. Non je n'ai pas été rapide mais il se trouve qu'en lisant vos review je me suis dit y'a un truc qui cloche. Eh ben oui pour une fois que je ne voulais pas être sadique et finir en cliffhanger il se trouve que FF a décidé de le faire pour moi. Et en plus il a coupé mon texte de tel manière que ça pouvait être cohérent. J'ai hésité à simplement modifier le chapitre mais je me suis dit que certaines d'entre vous louperons la correction donc voici la suite à part. Bon je crois que ça va m'apprendre à vérifier la prochaine fois que le texte soit complet.**

**Encore une fois désolé  
**

**Chapitre 15 Suite**

**Bella :**

Un coup de feu retenti puis un second et un troisième.

Tout mon corps tremblait et j'étais incapable de contrôler mes sanglots.

-Chut c'est fini.

Je tremblais toujours alors qu'il m'ôtait l'arme des mains.

-Ne pleure plus mon cœur, il ne te fera plus de mal.

-Je l'ai tué !

-Tu ne pouvais pas faire autrement me dit-il avec douceur essayant d'enlever cette culpabilité au fond de moi.

C'était une chose d'émettre l'idée de vouloir la mort de quelqu'un et une autre d'avoir appuyé sur la détente.

Je sentis un poids sur mes épaules et m'aperçus qu'Edward venait de déposer sa veste sur moi pour me couvrir, la robe ne cachant plus grand chose puis il me serra dans ses bras

-Tu es blessé dis-je prenant conscience des traces de sang qu'il avait laissé sur le sol en se rapprochant de moi.

-Ce n'est rien, juste une égratignure, je m'inquiète pour toi, il ne t'as pas fait de mal ?

-Non soufflais-je alors que je tremblais toujours comme une feuille.

J'enfouis mon visage contre son torse alors qu'il me berçait pour tenter de me calmer.

-Je suis désolé, j'aurais dû me méfier, je savais qu'il s'était échappé, mon amour je suis désolé murmurais en boucle Edward

Je ne sais pas combien de temps il s'était passé depuis que je l'avais... tué. Mais très vite la pièce fut remplis d'homme armés, sans doute l'avantage quand une bonne partie des invités étaient des agents du FBI. Je pleurais toujours dans les bras d'Edward, j'avais tellement eu peur de le perdre encore une fois. Je me demandais pourquoi le sort s'acharnait ainsi contre nous. J'avais atteins la limite de ce que je pouvais supporter et ne me sentais plus capable de faire face. Je m'accrochais donc de toute mes forces à la seule personne qui pouvait m'aider à traverser tout cela. Je n'avais pas conscience de ce qui se passait autours de nous.

-Il n'y a pas de point de sortie de la balle, il va falloir t'opérer Edward. Mais il n'y a pas d'artère touché.

-Quoi ! couinais-je en entendant les propos de Carlisle qui venait d'examiner son fils.

-ça va aller Bella, ce n'est rien tenta de me rassurer Edward.

Mais je voyais bien sur son visage qu'il devait souffrir. A la peur, se rajoutait l'angoisse que sa blessure soit plus grave que ce que son père et lui laissait entendre

-Laisse moi t'examiner Bella repris mon beau-père.

-Non je n'ai rien dis-je plus inquiète pour Edward bien que tout mon corps était douloureux.

Faisant fi de mes protestation il commença à m'examiner et lorsque son doigt frôla le côté de mon crane je sifflais de douleur.

-Bon tu es bonne pour un scanner afin de vérifier que tu n'es pas une commotion.

Aussitôt Edward plongea son regard dans le mien et j'y voyais autant d'anxiété que dans le mien. Ses doigts frôlèrent l'endroit où j'avais été frappée. Il devait y avoir des marques pour qu'il grogne ainsi.

-Je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas dû te laisser seule murmura-t-il de manière que je fus la seule à l'entendre.

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute lui dis-je sur le même ton.

Je passais ma main également sur son visage, là où il avait eu des coups lorsqu'il se battait avec ce dément. Sa lèvre était fendue et un bleu commençait à se former sur sa tempe. Puis je les glissais dans ses cheveux mais je m'aperçus qu'il y avait du sang coagulé.

_-_Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ?

-Le coup de téléphone était un leurre, il m'a assommé.

Je soupirais, je l'avais envoyé moi même dans la gueule du loup et j'avais été suffisamment stupide pour m'isoler.

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute ajouta Edward devinant que je culpabilisais.

Enfin les ambulanciers arrivèrent pour nous transporter à l'hôpital. Pendant qu'il était au bloc, on me fit un scanner qui révéla un traumatisme crânien bénin et je devais rester en observation. Carlisle s'était arrangé pour que Edward et moi soyons dans la même chambre En attendant son retour je fus interrogée par un enquêteur qui me demandait « les circonstances de l'accident ». ça n'avait rien d'un accident, juste une merde de plus sur mon CV déjà bien long. Heureusement Jasper et Alice étaient restés avec moi pour me soutenir ce qui n'était vraiment pas la meilleur lune de miel dont on pouvait rêver. Durant le temps qu'il était resté prendre ma déposition, je m'étais sentie comme la pire des criminelles avec ces insinuations sur un désir de vengeance et Jazz avait dû intervenir pour le remettre à sa place. Après le départ de ce flic je m'étais sentie vidée et lasse. J'avais l'impression que cela faisait des heures que Edward était au bloc et je m'inquiétais de plus en plus. En fait je me moquais de ce qui pouvait m'arriver pour avoir tué ce sale type tant qu'Edward allait bien. Finalement, Esmée vint nous annoncer que l'intervention s'était bien déroulée et qu'il le gardait encore un peu en salle de réveil. Elle avait renvoyé les jeunes mariés et pris leur relais auprès de moi. J'étais en boule dans le lit, épuisée et refusant de me laisser au sommeil tant que je ne l'avais pas vu moi même. Elle respecta mon silence et me montra juste sa présence et son soutien par ses caresses apaisante dans mes cheveux. Elle avait pris tellement de place dans ma vie ces temps ci et pas seulement comme la mère de mon petit-ami mais comme une substitution de mère. Je me blottis donc dans ces bras comme une petite fille ayant besoin de câlin et elle me donna son amour sans condition.

Enfin Edward fut ramené dans la chambre, et d'un bon je me levais et me précipitais vers lui, me moquant que cette foutu chemise de nuit horrible de l'hôpital laissait entrevoir mon dos. Il avait l'air groggy mais était bien réveillé et une fois transférer sur le lit il attrapa ma main fermement reconnectant ainsi le lien entre nous et par son seul contact je me sentie mieux.

-Comment te sens tu chéri lui demanda sa mère tout en caressant son visage tuméfié.

-ça va maman

Son ton n'était pas des plus énergique car il était encore sous le coup de l'anesthésie mais je ne pu m'empêcher de sourire devant son essai pitoyable de faire comprendre à Esmée qu'il n'était plus un petit garçon. Mais je savais que Esmée était aux anges chaque fois qu'il l'appelait maman et qu'elle ne cesserai de s'inquiéter pour lui.

Carlisle entra dans la chambre les cheveux encore humide de la douche qu'il avait pris après l'intervention.

-Bella tu devrais être au lit dit-il d'un ton péremptoire mais son sourire contredisais ses paroles.

Au fil des mois qui venait de s'écouler j'avais appris à connaître Carlisle. Il faisait preuve de tellement d'abnégation pour ces patients, aussi je savais qu'il ne se souciait que de ma santé.

-Tout à l'heure, c'est promis lui dis-je.

Il se contenta de cette réponse puis après avoir vérifier les constantes d'Edward persuada sa femme qu'elle devait laisser son fils se reposer surtout que la nuit était déjà bien avancée.

Une fois seuls je reportais mon attention sur mon homme.

-Hey ! murmura-t-il faiblement. Comment te sens-tu ?

C'était tout Edward, il venait de se faire tirer dessus et il s'inquiétait pour moi.

-J'ai juste eu tellement peur de te perdre lui dis-je la gorge nouée.

-Je t'ai déjà dit que tu ne te débarrasseras pas de moi aussi facilement.

Je souriais à sa remarque mais ne pu empêcher mes larmes de couler de nouveau.

-Viens là dit-il en se décalant difficilement dans le lit pour me faire de la place.

-Non je vais te faire mal.

-M'en fou me coupa-t-il, je te veux près de moi.

Je ne mis pas deux secondes à réfléchir et je me glissais précautionneusement dans le lit à ses côtés. Aussitôt il me serra dans ses bras tout en caressant mes cheveux.

-Deux fois Edward murmurais-je contre son torse.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

-Déjà deux fois où je t'ai cru mort, je ne veux pas qu'il y en ai d'autre, je ne te survivrais pas.

-Alors je te promets que je ferai tout ce qu'il faut pour que ça n'arrive plus me dit-il sincèrement.

-Merci lui répondis-je simplement lui donnant ainsi toute ma confiance. Je t'aime.

-Je t'aime aussi dit-il la voix embuée par le sommeil et les antidouleurs qui commençaient à agir.

Puis lentement l'un comme l'autre nous nous enfoncions dans le sommeil.


	18. Chapitre 16

J'arrive tout doucement avec un nouveau chapitre et je m'excuse de nouveau pour la lenteur entre deux chapitres mais j'avoue que je manque énormément de temps en ce moment. Mais quoi qu'il arrive je tiens à préciser que j'arriverai au bout de l'histoire .

Je tiens aussi a vous remercier pour vos magnifiques review, je ne sais plus si j'ai répondu à toutes en privé (je manque d'organisation là dessus c'est clair) mais sachez que j'en apprécie chaque mot et qu'elles sont le moteur qui me donne l'envie de continuer.

Voici donc le chapitre suivant et je vous laisse donc à la lecture

* * *

Chapitre 16

Edward :

-Non ! Pas ça.. Je vous en prie, ne faîtes pas ça.

-Bella réveille toi.

J'écartais les mèches de cheveux collées par la sueur de son front alors qu'elle continuait de gémir dans son sommeil. Depuis qu'elle avait pris la décision de témoigner elle faisait des cauchemars, mais après le mariage cela avait empiré crescendo au fur à mesure que le jour du procès approchait. Elle était épuisée et angoissée à l'idée de dormir et de plus elle se renfermait de plus en plus sur elle-même m'excluant totalement. Je ne savais plus quoi faire.

-Non ! Non !

-Je t'en prie mon cœur réveille toi.

Elle ouvrit soudainement les yeux et posa un regard hagard sur moi et je tentais de la rassurer.

-Tout va bien mon amour, ce n'était qu'un cauchemar lui dis-je en caressant ses cheveux.

Je savais bien que ce n'était que des mots en l'air et je me demandais même qui de nous deux je tentais de rassurer mais cela fut suffisant pour l'apaiser. Elle s'est blottie contre moi et je l'ai senti se détendre légèrement, bien que son cœur battait la chamade.

-Je suis désolée, je t'ai réveillé murmura-t-elle alors que je la serrais contre moi.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai assez dormi lui dis-je calmement. Enfin aussi calmement que je pouvais car je ne pouvais nier que l'imminence de l'intervention de Bella à ce procès m'angoissait terriblement. Celui-ci avait commencé il y a dix jours, mais il y avait tellement de chefs d'accusation que la partie nous concernant n'avait lieu qu'aujourd'hui. Je n'avais pas mis un pied dans la salle d'audience m'étant arrangé avec Jazz pour ne pas faire partie des témoins de l'accusation. Nous avions été suffisamment nombreux sur l'enquête pour que mon témoignage ne fasse pas défaut. J'avais reculé le moment où je devrais être confronté à eux... et la seule raison pour laquelle j'allais y être présent aujourd'hui était Bella.

Bella !

Bella qui se murait dans un silence et ne laissait filtrer ses sentiments.

-Tu veux en parler ? tentais-je.

Aussitôt je la sentie se raidir dans mes bras.

-Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar, je ne m'en souviens pas me dit-elle froidement.

Elle se détacha de mes bras et sortit du lit. Je restais là avachi dans le lit les yeux fermés. Je savais bien ce qu'elle faisait. Parce que je l'avais fait trop souvent, lui cacher mes peurs, ma honte lorsque nous étions plus petit, où bien la douleur il y a encore peu. Mais Bella n'avait pas à supporter ça seule. Voilà pourquoi je ne voulais pas qu'elle témoigne. Or je me sentais impuissant face au mur qu'elle avait érigé autour d'elle.

Je l'entendis farfouiller dans la pièce et ouvris les yeux sur ma belle en train d'enfiler une tenue de sport.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Je vais courir...

D'un bond j'étais debout, retenant une grimace de douleur sous le geste. Bien que je n'avais plus besoin de béquilles, certains mouvements étaient encore douloureux et je n'avais pas encore retrouvé toute ma motricité, courir n'était donc pas au programme pour moi.

-C'est hors de question tonnais-je.

Mais à quoi jouait-elle ?

Depuis maintenant trois semaines que le procureur avait transmis les preuves et la liste des témoins à la défense, Bella était de nouveau en danger. J'étais persuadé que ces salopards n'hésiteraient pas à faire supprimer un témoin. D'autant plus ma belle qui en savait beaucoup sur eux. Jasper avait donc mis en place une surveillance et même si je n'étais pas en fonction j'étais la première garde. Ce qu'elle ignorait c'est qu'ils avaient déjà interpellé un petit malfrat grassement payé pour « lui faire sa fête ».

-C'est bon Edward ! Je vais juste faire un footing. Tu ne vas pas m'enfermer dans une cage dorée. Et que va-t-il se passer quand je reprendrais un travail ? Parce que ça va arriver l'argent n'est pas inépuisable.

Elle avait également élevé le ton et je ne comprenais pas sa colère soudaine. Mais je ne badinais pas avec sa sécurité. J'enfilais à la hâte un jeans et un T-shirt et lui emboitait le pas dans le salon. Elle était déjà en train de mettre ses tennis bien décidée à me faire faux-bond.

-Bon sang Bella a quoi tu joues ? Et merde qu'est-ce que cette histoire de fric vient faire ici, c'est pas comme si on en manquait et tu sais très bien que tu ne dois pas être sans surveillance...

-J'ai besoin de sortir.

Son ton était plus doux, mais elle me refusait son regard. Je me demandais bien ce qui se passait dans son crâne. Et je devais l'avouer, j'étais blessé qu'elle ne me fasse pas plus confiance que ça. Elle profita de l'instant où j'étais perdu dans mes pensées pour se diriger vers la porte et j'eus juste le temps de mettre ma main sur la porte pour la refermer. Elle resta figée entre moi et la porte.

-Parle-moi Bella, lui soufflais-je à l'oreille. J'ai besoin de comprendre.

-Je vais bien...

-Non tu ne vas pas bien grognais-je, chaque nuit tu te bats contre ces cauchemars, chaque jour tu tentes de nous faire croire que tout va bien, mais tu te mures dans le silence, tu ne souris plus et tes yeux ont perdu cette lueur que j'aime tant. Je t'ai dit que je serais toujours là pour toi mais tu ne me laisse pas m'approcher. Laisse-moi t'aider...

Je l'entendais respirer difficilement et je passais une main sur son ventre pour la plaquer contre moi avant de poursuivre.

-J'aimerais pouvoir prendre pour moi ce qui te pèse et alléger ta peine pour la seule et unique raison que je t'aime.

Elle se laissa aller contre moi, sa tête contre mon épaule.

-J'ai peur...

Lentement je la fis pivoter dans mes bras, et j'eus juste le temps de voir ses larmes avant qu'elle ne cache son visage contre mon torse. Je savais qu'il était nécessaire qu'elle partage ses sentiments et ses peurs mais je me sentais comme un salopard de la faire pleurer ainsi.

-Je serais là avec toi lui murmurais-je dans les cheveux. Tu n'auras pas à les regarder, tu n'auras aucun contact avec eux. Concentre-toi sur moi. Oublie tous les autres. Je serais ton soutien.

-J'ai peur, je suis terrorisée d'être confrontée à eux, souffla-t-elle. Mais...

Elle s'interrompit la gorge nouée. Je pris son visage en coupe et laissais glisser mes pouces le long de ses cernes.

-Tu peux tout me dire lui dis-je rassurant.

-Tu vas me quitter assena-t-elle.

-Jamais.

Ma réponse avait fusé

-Quand tu sauras, tu me quitteras murmura-t-elle.

Je me demandais comment elle avait pu arriver à une telle conclusion mais ma réponse était spontanée.

-Jamais répétais-je. Quel que soit les raisons qui te font penser ça il faut que tu saches que te quitter équivaux à m'arracher le cœur. Je sais par quoi tu es passée, j'y étais lui rappelais-je. Impossible que tu te débarrasses de moi. Je suis un vrai pot de glue.

L'ombre d'un sourire apparu sur ses lèvres.

-Oh mon dieu, je t'aime tellement.

-Moi aussi bébé murmurais-je en la serrant dans mes bras.

Je sentais la tension quitter son corps et elle laissa échapper un bâillement. Elle était réellement épuisée. Alors je glissais un bras sous ses genoux pour la porter dans notre chambre ignorant le tiraillement dans ma jambe.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu vas te faire mal.

-Je t'emmène au lit, il est encore tôt et tu es fatiguée.

Je la déposais délicatement dans le lit et l'emmitouflait dans la couette après lui avoir retiré ses chaussures. Étonnamment elle ne protesta pas et se glissa dans mes bras alors que je la rejoignais sous les couvertures.

-Je suis désolée souffla-t-elle

-Je t'aime lui dis-je sur le même ton. Essaye de dormir nous avons encore le temps avant d'aller au tribunal.

Très vite elle rejoignit les bras de Morphée et moi je passais les heures suivantes à veiller sur son sommeil.

**Bella : **

-Jurez-vous solennellement de dire la vérité, toute la vérité, et rien que la vérité, puisse Dieu vous aider ?

Je plaçais ma main sur la bible que me présentait le greffier.

-Je le jure soufflais-je en pensant amèrement que si leur Dieu existait réellement je n'aurais pas besoin d'être là.

Je reposais ma main tremblante sur mes genoux, le regard baissé sur le tissu les recouvrant. Le tailleur noir que je portais, choisi par Alice, était parfaitement coupé. Il était censé montrer à ces salopard que j'étais solide et qu'il n'avait pas de pouvoir sur moi dixit ma meilleur amie. Seulement l'habit ne faisait pas le moine et j'étais totalement terrorisée. Je refusais de lever les yeux de peur de croiser ceux de mes bourreaux.

-Voulez-vous décliner votre identité ?

-Isabella Swan.

-Pourriez-vous parler plus fort ?

Ma voix restait bloquée au fond de ma gorge et je sentais la panique m'envahir, je relevais finalement les yeux en évitant le côté droit de la salle et enfin mon regard se posa sur ma seule raison de vivre. Ses prunelles étaient fixées sur moi et je sentis mon courage revenir.

-Isabella Swan répétais-je avec beaucoup plus d'assurance.

Le procureur se leva et s'approcha de moi. Je savais ce qui allait suivre, nous avions préparé cette audition mais je n'étais toujours pas prête à dévoiler tout ça devant du public et pourtant je n'avais pas d'autres options. J'avais fait un choix il fallait maintenant en assumer les conséquences.

-Mademoiselle Swan, connaissez-vous ces hommes ?

Je m'obligeais à jeter un coup d'œil sur eux et la bile me monta à la bouche en croisant leur regard. Toujours cette suffisance sur leurs visages, comme si tout ceci n'était qu'une mascarade et qu'ils en sortiraient gagnant. Je détournais mon regard d'eux et captait de nouveau les yeux verts d'Edward pour m'insuffler ma dose de courage.

-Oui

-Pouvez-vous nous raconter dans quelles circonstances vous avez rencontré les prévenus ?

Les souvenirs de cette rencontre était gravés dans ma mémoire et je doutais qu'un jour ils ne disparaissent. Ils défilaient dans ma tête alors que je racontais mon histoire, butant la plupart du temps sur les mots, mes émotions à fleur de peau.

-J'avais dix ans, commençais-je en me revoyant petite fille, timide et aillant déjà du mal à être sociable. C'était pendant la récréation je... je m'isolais régulièrement derrière un buisson dans un coin de la cours pour jouer seule, les surveillantes le savaient et me laissait sachant que j'étais toujours sage. Ce jour-là il y avait un petit chaton qui miaulait perché sur le toit du bâtiment se trouvant juste derrière ma cachette. Je voulais l'aider à descendre mais il était bien trop haut pour moi, alors je suis montée sur le mur d'enceinte de l'école mais j'étais encore trop petite. C'est là que cet homme est venu à ma rencontre.

-Quel homme ? m'interrompit le procureur.

D'une main tremblante je désignais Aro Volturi qui me fixait de ses prunelles noires, un sourire malsain aux lèvres. Très vite je détournais mon regard de lui pour accrocher celui d'Edward avant de reprendre mon récit.

-Je me souvenais l'avoir aperçu à la sortie de l'école les jours précédents mais préoccupée par le sort du chaton je n'ai pas suivi les instructions de ma mère : ne pas parler aux étrangers. Il m'a proposé son aide pour que je puisse aider le chat... J'ai hésité... Le chaton a miaulé... L'homme avait l'air gentil alors je suis passée par-dessus la grille qui surplombait le mur d'enceinte.

Je fermais un instant les yeux totalement submergée par les souvenirs qui défilaient derrière mes paupières. Une fois la protection que représentait le mur de l'école franchi, le masque de l'homme était tombé et j'avais pris peur mais il était déjà trop tard. Son bras avait ceinturé ma taille et sa main libre me bâillonnait. Tout était allé tellement vite que je n'avais même pas eu le temps de me débattre. Je me souvenais de la douleur lorsque mon dos heurta le fond du camion où je venais d'être jetée. De la corde qui avait entamé ma chair lorsqu'il m'avait ligoté. De l'odeur âcre du bâillon. Plus tard un petit garçon aux yeux verts, aussi terrorisé que moi me rejoignit à l'arrière du véhicule. Nous avons roulé durant des heures. Et puis je m'étais retrouvée dans cette chambre où chaque meuble, chaque objet semblait sortir d'un château de conte de fée. Sauf que le conte ressemblait plutôt à un cauchemar. L'homme était avec moi, ses mains partout sur mon corps. Dans mes cheveux, sur ma poitrine plate, sur mes cuisses. « Laisse-moi te montrer comment on aime » me murmurait-il..

-Voulez-vous faire une pause mademoiselle ?

L'intervention du juge me fit sortir de mes funestes pensées et j'ouvris mes yeux sur ce regard vert aussi torturé que le mien.

-Non, continuons dis-je avec bravoure.

Les heures qui suivirent furent longues, je répondais aux questions du procureur et aucun détail n'était épargné. Plusieurs fois le juge m'avait proposé des pauses mais je les avais refusées, je voulais arriver à la fin de cette épreuve avant de m'effondrer. Les questions avaient tourné autour des différents sévices que j'avais subis, la présence d'autres enfants pendant la période de séquestration... Edward n'avait pas un seul instant lâché mon regard. Comment avais-je pu croire un instant qu'il puisse me quitter. Il était ma force. Seule la jointure blanche de ses phalanges serrant la rambarde qui séparait le public du prétoire avec force montrait sa colère. A ses côté Carlisle était blême et j'étais contente que mon père ai accepté de ne pas être présent parmi le public.

-La parole est à la défense.

Mon stress monta d'un cran lorsque l'avocat grassouillet se leva. Le procureur m'avait prévenu qu'il ferait tout pour me faire passer pour une affabulatrice et qu'il serait certainement très agressif envers moi. Pendant toute la première partie son comportement avait été surprenant. Il avait donné l'impression de ne pas s'intéresser à ce que je disais et avait l'air de profondément s'ennuyer.

-C'est une histoire touchante que vous nous avez raconté commença-t-il d'une voix douce. Mais dites-moi est-il vrai que vous êtes la petite amie de l'agent Cullen ?

-Objection contra le procureur.

La panique me submergea, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ce point de ma vie privée soit abordé.

-Je reformule repris l'avocat. Mademoiselle Swan connaissez-vous l'agent Cullen ?

Edward du percevoir mon trouble car il me fit un imperceptible signe de la tête.

-Oui

-Quel est votre relation avec lui ?

-C'est mon compagnon.

-Je n'ai pas d'autre question annonça-t-il à la cours et compte tenue de la relation entre le témoin et l'un des agents responsable de l'enquête je demande que ce témoignage soit considéré comme nul.

Un brouhaha se fit entendre parmi les jurés et le public.

-Votre honneur, ce témoignage est avéré, nous avons des preuves vous ne pouvez pas le retirer.

-Rien ne nous prouve que ce soit mes clients qui sont responsables de ce qui est arrivé à mademoiselle Swan. Elle peut très bien mentir sur ce point pour faire plaisir à son petit ami répliqua avec virulence cet avocat véreux.

J'étais complètement perdue, ainsi c'était ça leur défense ! Ils ne niaient même pas et se contentaient de rendre mon témoignage nul. Mes cauchemars devenaient réalité, ils allaient être acquittés et c'était de ma faute.

Edward se pencha vers le procureur et lui glissa quelques mots alors que je sentais cette boule dans ma gorge grossir.

-Votre honneur, intervint celui-ci, je souhaiterais appeler à la barre Edward Cullen.

Le greffier m'invita à retourner dans le publique.

-Il n'est pas sur la liste des témoins à charge intervint l'avocat des Volturi. J'estime que la cour n'a pas à l'entendre...

-Maitre Mallory vous n'avez pas à estimer à ma place s'offusqua le juge, de plus je suis curieux de savoir ce que l'agent Cullen a à nous dire. Je prendrais ensuite la décision quant à la validité du témoignage de mademoiselle Swan.

Au moment où j'arrivais près de lui, Edward se leva pour rejoindre la barre des témoins. Il me serra brièvement la main. J'aurais aimé pouvoir me blottir dans ses bras et ne pas fuir comme une idiote comme ces dernières semaines mais je devais me contenter de cette brève étreinte qui n'était pas suffisante pour atténuer mon stress. Je m'installais aux côtés de Carlisle qui m'enlaça de manière paternelle alors qu'Edward s'asseyait à la place que j'occupais précédemment et qu'il prêtait serment. Je n'arrivais pas à enrayer mon malaise, j'avais réussi à ne pas m'effondrer durant mon témoignage mais maintenant que je voyais Edward la main sur cette bible, je sentais tout mon corps trembler. J'avais échoué, non seulement Edward allait devoir témoigner mais Ils allaient être acquittés. Tout était de ma faute.

-Monsieur Cullen. Pouvez-vous nous raconter les circonstances de votre première rencontre avec les prévenus ?

Carlisle attrapa ma main et je sentais la pression de ses doigts sur les miens.

-Bella sortons me chuchota-t-il.

J'ignorais son appel, voulant absolument être là pour Edward. Je ne me souciais pas non plus de ma respiration hachée signe annonciateur de la crise de panique. Mon regard était rivé à celui de mon homme

-Edward veux que nous sortions insista celui que je considérais comme mon second père.

Délicatement il me prit le coude et m'aida à me lever. Je vis le regard déterminé de mon homme avant que Carlisle ne m'aide à me diriger vers la sortie.

-J'avais 11 ans... entendis-je juste avant que la porte ne se referme sur nous.


End file.
